Total Drama All Stars
by MuggleBehavior
Summary: Join 17 contestants as they travel the world to compete in challenges and even harder, SING!  14 of my own and 3 created by you! Which one of these 17 will win the million in the most epic showdown ever? -APPS CLOSED-
1. Application Form

"I don't own Total Drama sadly."

So for the upcoming season of Total Drama All Stars, will be a total of 17 contestants and a new assistant. After Roberto won in my past fan fiction "Total Drama Academy", my OC Tristan blew up the school and money trying to steal it. This resulted to this fourth season. In this season the characters will travel around the world and participate in challenges. This is basically like "Total Drama World Tour". The characters I make are based on real life people, you all may not know how exactly they look like or who they are. Well to solve this problem, and make the story more enjoyable, I have decided to make application forms for my 14 original OC's and the new assistant:

**Contestants (Oldies)**

**1**

**Name (full): Raymond Crest**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The scheming emo**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Antagonist**

**Eyes: Black**

**Hair: Long black hair that reaches his shoulders**

**Skin: Pale white**

**Nationality: Puerto Rican **

**Everyday Clothes: Black Levi skinny jeans, black converse, black T-shirt with a white skull on it.**

**Flaws: He doesn't care about anyone's feelings and just cares about winning, leading him in bad situations. Ex: Coming in third place in my last fan fiction due to a poll.**

**Likes: Winning, the color black, lying, his hair, Rock music**

**Dislikes: Other antagonists, idiots, ghetto people, rap music**

**Personality: Raymond is the most evil out of all my created OC's. He doesn't care about anybody, and would use anybody, even his mother, if it led to positive results to him. He is hated by all the other OC's (except my OC Taylor, but she is not in this season). Raymond is excellent at challenges, and it a mastermind at strategy. **

**History: In my past season "Total Drama Academy" Raymond was finally introduced. Though quiet at first, he soon began to set up his plan. Because of him, many other of my OC's were eliminated. He made alliances, won many challenges, and framed and embarrassed everyone. He made it to the finale, with Genesis and Roberto, and the winner was chosen through a poll. Due to him being so evil, he ended up coming in third place. **

**2 **

**Name (full): Roberto Pepper**

**Age : 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Clumsy Friend**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Protagonist**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Short black hair**

**Skin: Brown**

**Nationality: Dominican**

**Everyday Clothes: Red and navy blue long sleeved shirt, black Levi skinny jeans, black converse**

**Flaws: Clumsy. He lets his feelings control his actions.**

**Likes: Music, OC Mariah (love/hate situation)**

**Dislikes Falling, Polls, OC Mariah (love/hate situation)**

**Personality: Now Roberto is the klutz out of all the OC's. He is also the "friend" of the group, though he is hated by some. (Raymond, Mariah, Randy) He normally has the worst bad luck and is very impulsive.**

**History: In "Total Drama Academy" Roberto had drama throughout the whole thing. He accidentally kissed my other OC Mariah, which caused a solid hatred between the two. This arguing led to the Mariah's injury/elimination. Raymond announced to everybody during a challenge about the "kiss", embarrassing him to a breaking point. Soon only he and my OC Danisha were on their team, but they proved victorious winning two challenges in a row. He continued on throughout the competition, not be considered a "threat" until the final five. During the last challenge, he managed to win immunity, saving him from elimination. After making it into the finale, he feared that the poll would make him lose due to the incident with Mariah. Though he was wrong, and he became the winner of "Total Drama Academy", though he lost the money due to my OC Tristan blowing up the money.**

**3**

**Name (full): Genesis Pauline**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Though Girl**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Both**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Black long hair**

**Skin: Tan**

**Nationality: Dominican**

**Everyday Clothes: Green Spaghetti –strap shirt with a gray blouse, blue Levi jeans, Green Converse **

**Flaws: Being too rough**

**Likes: Being famous**

**Dislikes: My OC Randy.**

**Personality: Not much is known from Genesis, besides the fact that she is very brave. She does well in challenges, and considered a threat. She is known for betraying and befriending a number of OC's. She shares a certain love/hate relationship with Randy. Also she dreams of becoming a big super star one day.**

**History: Throughout "Total Drama Academy", not much was shown of Genesis. She shared a friendly kiss with Randy to make their team win immunity. When the teams were merged, she joined Raymond in a deal by letting him win the challenge, he promised to bring her to the finally three. She won immunity in the spelling bee challenge, causing my OC Dayanna to be eliminated. She also accidentally broke a past OC Taylor's calculator, causing her to quit. In the finale, because of a poll she became the runner-up, losing to Roberto.**

**4**

**Name (full): Danisha Swift**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Ghetto Beast**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Both**

**Eyes: Both**

**Hair: Black hair pushed up in a bun**

**Skin: Black**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Pink button down shirt, denim jeans, pink converse**

**Flaws: Weakness to food. Likes to fight too much and says things she later on regrets.**

**Likes: Bacon, backslapping people. **

**Dislikes: Exercising, Raymond, Taylor.**

**Personality: Well first off Danisha is a big girl. She's loud, likes to argue with everybody, loves to eat, and loves to beat people down. Besides that there's some niceness in there. She's loyal to alliances. Many people hate and fear her because of her personality. **

**History: While in "Total Drama Academy" Danisha struggled through physical challenges and needed encouragement to prevail. She became both a protagonist and antagonist in the season. She tried to help people, like Roberto and Mariah. But she was harsh to other OC's like Taylor. She became one of the main characters though, winning many challenges somehow. She made it far, but in the end, Raymond set her up, and she was voted off. Leaving in 6****th**** place. **

**5**

**Name (full): Leticia Angel**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: Paranoid Jonas Fan**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Protagonist**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Long dark brown hair**

**Skin: Pale white**

**Nationality: Dominican**

**Everyday Clothes: Red and white Jonas Brother shirt, black Denim jeans, black converse **

**Flaws: Clumsiness, many fears**

**Likes: Jonas Brothers, her best friend Mariah**

**Dislikes: Scary things, being yelled at, being confused**

**Personality: Leticia is the most paranoid of the group. She has many fears and isn't very positive about herself. She's a big fan of the Jonas Brothers, and so is her best friend Mariah. She is known for being weak, and a bit slow.**

**History: Not much was shown of Leticia in "Total Drama Academy "due to barely speaking and being eliminated early. In the English challenge, she did decent, and earned praising from her team. Unluckily, due to making her team lose the next challenge, she was voted off. She was placed in 14****th**** place, the lowest placement that was sent to "Total Drama All Stars".**

**6**

**Name (full): Mariah Star**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Girl in Charge/ Jonas Brother fan**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Both**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: long Brown Curly **

**Skin: Caramel**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Violet sweater over a black Jonas Brother T-Shirt, black Levi jeans, black converse**

**Flaws: She's very impulsive. She also lets her anger and dislike over power her.**

**Likes: Jonas Brothers, singing, her best friend Leticia**

**Dislikes: Roberto, losing, being corrected**

**Personality: Mariah started off nice and sweet, but she soon realized that she needed to step her game up. Mariah soon became very strict and smart in challenges and strategy. She has a bossy attitude. Mariah also loves to sing.**

**History: In "Total Drama Academy", Mariah was sort of a protagonist. After being kissed by Roberto, they formed a bitter hatred for each other. Danisha soon talked them into a truce, but it was foiled after Raymond mentioned the kiss to everybody and Roberto voted for her. In the Wrestling challenge, Mariah became totally evil and Danisha warned her about karma. She ignored her, and her leg was broken by accident during the challenge. The injury resulted to her immediate elimination, leaving her in 12****th**** place.**

**7**

**Name (full): Destiny Venez**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Snotty Bieber Fan**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Both**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Hair: Long Brown hair pulled back in a pony tail**

**Skin: Pale White**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Neon Yellow shirt, black Levi Jeans, neon yellow high-tops**

**Flaws: She's obsessed with Justin Bieber**

**Likes: Justin Bieber, boys, clothes, bieber, earrings, bieber**

**Dislikes: Bieber "haters"**

**Personality: Destiny is of course, obsessed with Justin Bieber. Everything has to be about him. She's basically obsessed with all that girl stuff. Besides that, she is also very snotty to people who are not her friends or people who don't give her what she wants.**

**History: In "Total Drama Academy" she had a relationship with my old OC Brandon. He was the jealous type, always jealous of Raymond while he was around them. During the Science challenge, she faced difficulty when Brandon and Raymond kept fist fighting repeatedly. In that same episode, she with the other members of her team voted off Brandon, and she dumped him along with that. In the History challenge, she lost the immunity challenge due to a zombie having "bieber hair". She along with Randy were eliminated that day due to a tie in the votes, leaving her in 9****th**** place.**

**8**

**Name (full): Randy Parmen**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Conceited Kid**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Antagonist**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Short black hair**

**Skin: Caramel**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Dark green button down shirt, gray jeans, and gray Converse, black glasses**

**Flaws: His Third person talk gets on everyone's last nerve, his schemes fail frequently.**

**Likes: Himself, money, winning,**

**Dislikes: Getting beat up**

**Personality: Randy is very conceited, almost always talking in third person. This usually gets on everyone's nerves. He usually gets into many arguments, and mostly always wins them. Though he wasn't very evil in last season, he is still characterized as an antagonist. Randy is usually great at challenges, and is very smart. He's the second best antagonist of the OC's, second only to Raymond.**

**History: In "Total Drama Academy", Randy didn't have a big role. He started off excellently, helping his team win or do great in the first few challenges. Then he took the background. In the History challenge, he argued with Destiny over a table in the Mess Hall. He lost in that challenge due to Destiny accidentally knocking him out with a piece of wood. He was later voted off with Destiny due to a tie, leaving in 8****th**** place.  
**

**9**

**Name (full): Dayanna Willson**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Ghetto Church Girl/ Skirt Girl**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Protagonists**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Short black hair that reaches her neck**

**Skin: Brown**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Navy blue sweater with hoody, jean skirt, black church shoes**

**Flaws: She's ghetto, **

**Likes: Skirts, **

**Dislikes: People, spelling, thieves**

**Personality: Dayanna is the odd one of the OC's. She's ghetto first of all, with her gangster talk and her threatening personality. She also always wears skirts, and I mean always. It's her religion of something. Dayanna is also known for her impressive fighting skills and leadership skills. She is known to be a great friend, and a terrifying enemy. **

**History: Though making it quite far in "Total Drama Academy", not much was shown of Dayanna. She proved to be a worthy player in the English challenge, which made her team decide to keep her around. She also proved to be a powerful force in the Cheerleading challenge, with her "skirt" cheer. In the Wrestling challenge, she won immunity for her team. She also broke Mariah's leg, after sending Danisha and Genesis flying into her. In the Spelling Bee challenge, it was down to her and Genesis when Chris announced that whoever spelt the next word incorrectly would be eliminated. After choking up, Dayanna spelled the word "losers" with a z at the end, resulting in her elimination. She left placing at 5****th**** place.**

**10**

**Name (full): Demitrie Felix**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The obnoxious Kid**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Both**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Very short brown hair**

**Skin: Caramel**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Yellow and black striped shirt, black denim jeans, black boots**

**Flaws: He usually teases everybody**

**Likes: Girls, hot girls, very hot girls, sports**

**Dislikes: Nerds, gay people, lames**

**Personality: Demitrie is not someone you should trust. He teases everyone, kind of like the jokester, but he's hurtful most of the time. He's usually good at challenges because he loves sports. He's known as the bully to ex OC Taylor. Even though all this, he is a good friend if, wel you are his friend.**

**History: In "Total Drama Academy" not much was shown of Demitrie. He was mostly shown at first not having much of a fondness for OC's Taylor and Leatha. He teased Taylor throughout the whole show. He was usually good at challenges helping out his team. In the "Track" challenge, both he and Raymond got lost in the woods. Demitrie had just had an argument with his team on which way to go, and went off on his own. While being chased by a mysterious figure, Demitrie tripped Raymond so he'd make his own team win. Just as he was about to pass the finish line, OC Michael body-slammed him, resulting in Raymond beating him. In that same episode, Demitrie was voted off, leaving in 10****th**** place. **

**11**

**Name (full): Michael Quinn**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Outsider/ The Big Guy**

**Antagonist or Protagonists: Protagonist**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Black and White short hair**

**Skin: Pale White**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Red sweater, blue shirt, gray sweats, green sneakers**

**Flaws: He's unusual **

**Likes: Everything**

**Dislikes: Being teased, crying**

**Personality: Michael is a bit weird, doing a lot of things most people would never do on live television. Michael is also a big guy, who loves to eat. Somehow he does excellent in challenges and wins them usually. He's known to be a nice person and loyal to alliances. Even though sometimes he makes foolish mistakes. **

**History: Michael had quite an interesting adventure in "Total Drama Academy". He was voted off in the second episode, after making his team lose the challenge and making an enemy of Raymond. Even though he was eliminated, somehow he managed to show up as cameos in future episodes, sleeping in the fridge, being fished out of the water, streaking. In the Track episode he stalked Raymond and Demitrie while they were lost. He ended up body-slamming Demitrie, which resulted in his elimination. After doing this, Michael begged for Chris to let him back into the show, and Chris allowed it. Surprisingly Michael the next to immunity challenges, but in the Spanish challenge, even though he won, Chris eliminated him due to him being annoying and it was against the contract they all had signed. Michael left officially in 7th place.**

**Contesants (Newbies)**

**12**

**Name (full): Tristan Litter**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Shy Kid**

**Eyes: Brown **

**Hair: Short Brown hair **

**Skin: White**

**Nationality: Puerto Rican**

**Everyday Clothes: Purple shirts, black Levi jeans, black Converse**

**Personality: Not much is known about Tristan due to him being a new character. He is known to be shy, but sometimes bossy and loud around people he's comfortable with. He is also a huge Total Drama fan, and is known to always have wanted to join the competition.**

**History: Tristan was the Recap host of "Total Drama Academy", and he made it clear he was not happy about it. He wanted to join the competition since it had always been his dream. In the finale, Tristan stole the money from Roberto, and it resulted in the school and the money blowing up. Chris was so upset he forced them all into another season. Most people were pissed at him for this, but Tristan was just excited he was finally going to be in Total Drama!**

**13**

**Name (full): Saddiq Abby**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Stereotype: The Indian immigrate**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Short black hair and a beard**

**Skin: Caramel**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Mets shirt, denim jeans, blue sneakers, black glasses**

**Personality: Well Saddiq is a big guy. He is known for being smart, but not knowing much English. His best friend is Alissa. Not much else is known of him.**

**History: Saddiq was there at the "Total Drama Academy" finale. He is an ENYFA kid. **

**14**

**Name (full): Alissa Markus**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Stereotype: The Nice Diva**

**Eyes: Brown**

**Hair: Long Brown hair pulled into a pony tail**

**Skin: Brown**

**Nationality: Unknown**

**Everyday Clothes: Hot pink dress with purple leggings, and purple high-heels**

**Personality: Alissa is known to love to sing. She is also known to be very smart and quick witted. She is best friends with Saddiq. Not much is known of her.**

**History: Alissa was there at the finale of "Total Drama All Stars". She is an ENYFA kid.**

**Assistant**

**Name (full): Yin Wang**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Long black hair that reaches her hips**

**Skin: Pale White**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Everyday Clothes: Purple Japanese gown, and brown sandals.**

**Personality: Nothing is known of her as of yet. She is not based off of a real life person though.**

**So there you have it. The contestants above are known as the ENYFA kids since those are the initials of my school. We are all from New York City, and we are all 15. **

**Application Form**

**So here's your part! There are three extra OC's available that you all must make! I need two girls and one guy. The girls must either have the stereotype of Psycho or Animal Lover. The guy /must/ have the stereotype of "rich kid". They must all be 15. I will only pick the three best OC's! So here it is:**

**Name (full): **

**Age: 15**

**Gender: **

**Stereotype: **

**Eyes: **

**Hair: **

**Skin: **

**Nationality: **

**Everyday Clothes:**

**Flaws:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **

**History: **

**I will like to thank you all for reading! And remember Total Drama All Stars will be coming this February, though I will announce whose OC got accepted before then. See you then!**


	2. Accepted!

Okay, so first off many of you didn't listen to the part where I said the girl stereotype must be similar to "Psycho" or "Animal Lover and the guy stereotype must be similar to "Rich Kid". I'd like to thank those who did use these stereotypes in their application forms. For those who didn't, it made me feel guilty. There were a lot of good ones, but they were too similar to the characters I created.

So out of the few people who listened, it was a tough decision. I tried imagining which I could work with and how they'd fit into the story. So here's who I chosen:

**Girls**

Lucy Roseanne Grim- Free Spirit or 'Animal Lover'- from GwendolynD

Madeleine Harrison- The Nice Psychopath- from Kagene-Rui

**Guy**

Chasen Emberson- The Snotty Rich Boy/"rich kid"- from CodyOnTheBounce

So there you go! Congrats to the three of you for making it in! And I'd like to apologize to Phantom Crest, FresianFire, slySylvester, and El' Caliente because your OC's were good! But these three were just a little bit better and I could work with them easily. I suggest sending them in to another fanfic because they would easily get in!

Now for the lucky three and for some others possibly, Total Drama All Stars will start in the beginning of February! The first chapter may come earlier. It sounds far away, but trust me it'll go by quickly. And I update this story every Friday (Sometimes earlier, but I'll tell you if that's the case.). See you all then!


	3. CocoNUTS in Canada

"Welcome back to an all new season of Total Drama All Stars!" Chris screamed into the camera. He was standing in his private headquarters inside an airplane. "Wow that's really catchy!" Chris said smiling and suddenly the airplane landed with a loud screeching noise. 'Guess where we are?" Chris asked. "Of course it's the air plane from Total Drama World Tour! Well not the exact one, it's a copy and it's even worse than the first one since our extreme budget cuts!"

"Chris airplane land, safe, go outside time." A voice called from the pilot's quarters.

"Okay whatever you say girl!" Chris yelled back. "Well let's go outside to see the contestants why don't we?"

Chris quickly got out of the plane, and the 17 contestants, Mariah, Roberto, Saddiq, Genesis, Raymond, Michael, Randy, Destiny, Tristan, Alissa, Leticia, Demitrie, Dayanna, Danisha, Madeleine, Chasen, and Lucy, were outside waiting with their luggage.

"Welcome back to another season everybody!" he said. The contestants just groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Chris, please tell me we're not getting on that death trap!" Leticia panicked as she pointed at the airplane.

"Of course we are!" Chris announced happily. "That will also be the place you all will be staying at for the next couple of months, unless it crashes or something. And that's a 20% chance of not happening!"

"That's bad you moron!" Mariah said. "I'm not getting on that thing, are you crazy or something?"

"Yes, yes I am!" Chris said. "So did you guys get acquainted with the three strangers?" Chris pointed at Chasen, Maddie, and Lucy.

"No they seem like a couple of weirdos. Demitrie said.

"Hey I'm not weird!" Chasen said upset. "You're just upset because you're poor."

"Oh hell no, he did not just say that." Demitrie said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Come one guys, we shouldn't fight on the first day!" Lucy said. "I mean, we should be friends."

"Yeah friends, like the kind that backstab each and make them walk the plank, argh!" Maddie said doing a pirate impersonation.

"Um, yeah." Lucy replied.

[Confessional: Lucy: "Cool my first confessional! I can't believe I'm doing this! Well I just wanted to say that Maddie chick is kind of psychotic. That's what you do in a confessional, right? Talk crap about other contestants? Well this is fun!"]

"Well I should probably explain the game for the slow people out there." Chris said. "Well there will be three teams, and you all will be participating in challenges. Whatever team comes in last place during a challenge must vote a team member off. This season we will be traveling to different parts of the world, in this plane of course. The winner will receive 1,000,000 bucks! Easy enough right?"

"Not really! Especially when you lose to a stupid poll." Raymond retorted.

"Or when you get eliminated due to an injury, thank God my leg finally healed!" Mariah said pointing to her leg.

"Okay shut up people I have more things to say!" Chris announced. "Okay it's time to form the teams!"

"Yes this is finally official!" Tristan said happily. "I'm going to be on a team!"

Suddenly Mariah slapped him aside the head. "Shut you idiot, you're the reason we're all here."

"SILENCE!" Chris yelled. "Gosh why are you kids so retarded?" Chasen raised his hand to answer that but Chris stopped him. "DON'T even answer that! Let's hurry and form these teams already."

"Since we have an odd number of contestants," Chris explained. "One team will have one less contestant. Now let's continue."

Chris took out his clipboard and started reading off of it. "Randy, Genesis, Demitrie, Alissa, Saddiq, and Chasen will be on the Blue Jays team.

"Well that's cool, Randy likes." Randy said.

"Oh God there he goes again with that third person crap!" Genesis complained.

"Moving on, Mariah, Danisha, Roberto, Tristan, and Lucy will be on the Flamingos team." Chris stated.

"No, why do I have to be on a team with _them_?" Mariah asked as she pointed at Roberto and Tristan.

"To boost ratings, duh." Chris replied in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"Well I'm not happy about this!' Mariah said.

"Neither am I sweetie." Roberto said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't call me sweetie you black s***!" Mariah yelled.

"Come on guys we should really be nice to each other or we're all leaving first!" Lucy said.

"Yeah listen to the cute girl!" Tristan said.

"What did you say?" Lucy asked him, a look of shock on her face.

"Uh…uh…nothing, I said nothing!" Tristan said blushing.

"Yeah, while that team continues with their strange love affairs," Chris continued "let's move on. Destiny, Leticia, Michael, Raymond, Dayanna, and Maddie will be on the Parrots team.

"Oh yeah we gangsta yo." Dayanna said while she fist pumped.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with the losers again." Raymond said as he did a hair flick.

"Chris that's not fair, their team is almost the same as last season!" Danisha complained.

"True…" Chris thought for a minute. "Leticia and Demitrie, switch teams."

"No I don't want to switch!" Demitrie complained.

"Too bad, switch or else!" Chris said.

After the teams finally gathered next to each other, Chris continued to speak. "So, as we all know Chef left. We have anew assistant and cook. I would like you to meet her."

A Japanese girl came out from the airplane, wearing a pink komodo. "Hello, name is Yin." She said.

The contestants all greeted her.

"As you can see she's not so great with English, so don't talk to her, ever." Chris said. "Now go get me a mocha latte with white chocolate, a little cinnamon, Roman crème, whip cream, and Texas marshmallows."

Yin quickly wrote all this down on a note pad. "Me go get now." She replied.

"And hurry up, and I don't have all day you know!" Yin quickly ran back inside of the plane. "So let's leave this airport and start our first challenge!"

"So where are we exactly Chris?" Alissa asked as Chris led them into a dense forest.

"We're in Toronto, Canada, the best place on Earth!"

"OMB Justin Bieber is from Canada!" Destiny squealed.

"Ugh, shut up about that girl already!" Demitrie complained.

"You're a girl you idiot!" Destiny retorted.

[Confessional: Demitrie: "I find it funny that mostly everyone on my team has gotten me eliminated in the past seasons. I hate Chris!"]

Suddenly there was a loud _DING. _

"What was that?" Leticia asked nervously.

"Oh I almost forgot the most important rule!" Chris said as he face palmed. "That ding you just heard will happen randomly throughout each challenge. When you hear it, well you all have to sing!"

"What, no I ain't singing!" Dayanna said.

"There is no way I'm singing in front of all these people." Raymond said.

"If you don't sing you'll be automatically eliminated and sent to PERMANENT DETENTION, the most deadly game show in history." Chris said as the contestants groaned. "Well what are you guys waiting for? It's time to sing!"

~ "I Wanna Be Famous" by the Total Drama All Star cast.

**Mariah: **Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine (She stands on a rock.)  
**Michael: **You guys are on my mind  
**Alissa: **You asked me what I wanted to be  
And now I think the answer is plain to see  
**Cast: **I want to be famous

(They all begin running through the forest, jumping over logs bushes, and such.)

**Danisha: **I want to live close to the sun (Tristan covers his hears, while Chasen says "Oh God she can't sing.")  
**Randy: **Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.  
**Mariah: **Everything to prove nothing in my way  
I'll get there one day

**Cast: **Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous  
I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

(They continue to run until they stop in front of three giant maple trees.)~

"Well that wasn't so bad, oh and look Yin is here with my latte." Chris said and Yin passed it to him. He took a sip and spat it out. "There's no cinnamon, how could you forget the cinnamon you idiot!"

"Me sorry, me get another!" Yin said as she panicked and ran to get another one.

"Okay I want each team to climb up one of these three teams, now hurry!" Chris commanded.

As each team finally got to the top of each maple tree, they discovered it was sort of made into a very small roof top, barely enough room for each contestant to move.

"What's up with all this Chris?" Alissa asked.

"This is part of your first challenge!" Chris called up to them from the ground, and least 10 feet below. "First team to have all their players fall out the tree has to vote somebody out."

"The vote off, so soon." Saddiq said.

"Okay I didn't understand that foreign kid, but let me continue." Chris went on. "So the team with all their players still on after the other two have all fallen out will be staying in First Class tonight!"

"What does that mean?" Genesis asked.

"It's the room with comfortable seats, good food, and video games. The other two teams that lose will have to stay in the Loser Class, which has none of that good stuff mentioned just now." Chris explained. "So don't be a loser unless you want stale bread and chunks of cheese!"

"Ooo I love cheese, it's just so cheesy and amaaaaaazing!" Maddie shrieked.

"So Chris how exactly do we fall out of the tree?" Chasen asked nervously.

"Well there are loads of coconuts up there, just throw them at each other, duh!" Chris chuckled.

"That doesn't even make sense, why would there be coconuts growing on trees in Can…" Chasen tried to say, but he was interrupted after getting hit in the head with a coconut and he fell out of the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he hit the ground with a large crash. "Ow." He moaned.

"That's what you get for calling me poor you rich faggot." Demitrie yelled down to him.

Chasen stood on the ground and began to groan.

"That was just totally wicked!" Chris said happily. "Well you guys can start now.

**Blue Jays**

"Poor Chasen, I really hope he's okay!" Leticia said.

"He got what was coming for him, oh crap watch out!" Alissa said as she ducked. A coconut flew right over her head and into Saddiq's lap.

"Throw it Saddiq, what are you waiting for?" Genesis yelled at him.

Saddiq threw the coconut at the nearest tree, but it didn't even get close and fell down to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked. He stood up and threw a coconut at Danisha, and it hit her in the face.

"That's how you throw a coconut, just like Randy!" Randy said.

Suddenly Randy was trusted out of the tree from the impact of a coconut, and what's funny is that Danisha threw it.

As Genesis watched him fall, Saddiq said "Deserved that he did."

**Flamingos**

"That was such a good throw Danisha!" Lucy cheered. "Can do that again?"

"Nope, gotta rest my throwing arm for a few minutes." Danisha replied.

The five Flamingos were all huddled closely together, (Mariah and Roberto far away from each other of course), luckily none of them had fallen over yet.

"I can't believe I'm actually participating in a challenge." Tristan said. "Ow, that coconut hurt! This is so awesome!"

"Shut up boy!" Mariah said. "If we lose today, I hope you know you're going to be the first eliminated!" She shook her fist at him.

"Come on, you guys still made because I caused another season?" Tristan asked annoyed. "This could be your chance to win a million bucks!"

"I already won the million, and it's your fault I lost it in the first place!" Roberto accused Tristan.

"Actually I liked that part." Mariah said with an evil snicker.

Roberto pushed his way through and pointed his finger in her face. "Can you shut the f*** up for once? Why are you such a b**** these days?"

Danisha, Tristan, and Lucy gasped.

"Excuse me? Take that finger out of my face before I take it and shove it up your ass!" Mariah retorted.

The two of them started to argue, and it was getting really personal too! "Are they always like this?" Lucy asked Tristan and Danisha.

"Always." They replied.

Suddenly two coconuts flew through the sky and hit Mariah. The impact caused her to lose her balance and she fell over the edge of the tree. As she fell she grabbed Roberto's arm.

"Let go of me you tramp!" Roberto yelled at her.

"If I'm going down, you are as well!" she screamed as she tugged on his arm. They both fell, screaming the whole way until they crashed into the ground.

"Great now we're losing the challenge you two idiots!" Tristan yelled down to them. "I hope you both died or something!"

"Danisha watch out for that coconut!" Lucy screamed.

"What? Oh no!" Danisha screamed as a coconut ricocheted straight into her and she flew off the edge.

"OH GOD EARTHQUUUUUAAAAAAAKKKKE!" Tristan screamed as she slammed into the ground and it started to shake violently.

Everyone started to scream, and grabbed onto branches for their dear lives. Leticia was sent plummeting off the tree, as well as Dayanna and Michael.

As the earthquake continued, Saddiq soon fell out of his tree as well.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen!" Chris said as he came out of the nearest bushes.

"Great we're done to two." Lucy said to herself. "And you stay far away from me." She said looking at Tristan as she moved away from him.

**Parrots**

"OMB that was just crazy!" Destiny said as she managed to stand up. "Justin would have just loved that!"

"Please don't talk about that fag when my stomach is already shaken up." Raymond said. "I'll barf."

"Don't call him that you retard!" Destiny retorted. "He loves women, and now that I am in Canada he will come for me and kiss me all up. Then we'll get married, and have thousands of kids with his hair!"

"You daydream too much." Demitrie said. "Now let's stop talking about Bieber, there are only three of us left. We need to make sure none of us fall out."

"If Justin was here we'd totally win for us!" Destiny added.

"I had to be on the team with the stupid people." Raymond said as he face palmed. "I'm just going to jump out of the tree if she keeps talking about him."

"No, don't do that!" Demitrie screamed.

"Fine whatever, just make her shut, OH CRAP!" Raymond was saying as a coconut hit him in the face and he fell over the edge.

"NO!" Demitrie screamed. "I freaking told him not to get near the edge! Destiny duck!" As she ducked a coconut flew over her head.

"I'm getting tired of this crap!" Demitrie said as he picked up a coconut and threw it at Genesis, causing her to fall off the tree.

"Yes, but Justin Bieber could throw way better than you." Destiny said.

Demitrie suddenly turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders. "YOU NEED TO HUT THE HELL UP ABOUT JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Um, Demitrie…" Destiny tried to say.

"STOP TALKING. IF YOU MENTION JUSTIN BIEBER ONE MORE TIME, I WILL GO AND KILLED HIM!"

"COCONUT!" Destiny screamed.

"What? Oh no!" Demitrie panicked. Three coconuts flew at the two of them and they fell off the tree.

"Looks like the Parrots are going to have to vote someone off today." Chris said. "You three remaining continue until two trees are empty.

"Tristan, throw this and get Alissa out of that tree already!" Lucy told him.

"You throw better than me, here take it." Tristan said handing her a coconut.

"No, you throw it, you're the guy!" Lucy said as she handed it back to him.

At the same time, Alissa had thrown a coconut and it hit Lucy in the head. The impact caused her to stumble backwards and Tristan tried to grab her, but missed. Lucy plummeted down towards the Earth.

"No!" Tristan screamed as he put all his strength and threw the coconut at Alissa, it hit her and she flew off.

"The Flamingos win the first challenge!" Chris said. "Get ready to stay in First Class tonight!"

"I can't believe I actually won a challenge!" Tristan said. "This is totally wicked!"

"Parrots get ready to vote off the first person from this season!" Chris said snickering. "Now let's get back to the plane."

All the members of the Parrots, excluding Destiny and Raymond, were in the mess hall part of the plane. They were trying to decide on who they were going to vote off.

"So I'm thinking it should be Destiny." Demitrie said. "She made us lose today's challenge."

"No, Deszy is a cool person!" Michael said.

"Do you want to win, or do you want friends?" Demitrie asked.

"Yeah but I really want Raymond out, he's dangerous." Michael said.

"That is true yo." Dayanna said. "Ya saw how close he came to winning last season."

"We'll get rid of him next time, Destiny is just really annoying." Demitrie said.

"Tell me about it." Maddie announced. The other just starred at her.

"So I know who I'm voting for, hopefully you all make the right decision." Demitrie said as he went back into the Loser Class.

Later at the elimination ceremony, the Parrots sat at the benches, while Chris held a plate with 5 peanut packets on it.

"So the votes have been placed, and I'm pretty surprised who it was." Chris said. "Well most of you know how this works. You don't get a bag of peanuts, you're eliminated. You can never come back into the game! So let's begin. The first person safe tonight is…Maddie!"

Chris threw Maddie a packet of peanuts and she squealed "OMG, I can't believe I'm actually safe! I always wanted to survive an elimination ceremony!"

"Yeah, right, shut up." Chris said. "So Michael and Demitrie, you guys are safe too."

"Yes, I was worried there for a second." Demitrie said.

"Dayanna, you are also safe tonight." Chris said as he tossed her a packet of peanuts.

"Oh yeah, not the first losa to be voted off!" Dayanna said.

"It's down between Destiny and Raymond, but the person going home tonight is….Destiny!" Chris said.

"I'm leaving already?" Destiny asked her teammates. "I can't believe this, I'm the first one off! Justin will be so upset with me!"

"Ugh, just hurry up and leave already." Demitrie said.

"Fine, so are we going to land the plane and an airport Chris?" Destiny asked.

"Suddenly Chris started break down laughing. "You're so funny girl! Here take this parachute and jump out the plane, or in other words, The Drop of Shame!"

"Are you crazy?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, I am." Chris said. He pushed Destiny out of the airplane door and sounds of her screaming filled the air.

"So that's one down, and only 16 more to go!" Chris said. "I wonder where we're going next. Who's going to get voted off? Will these Parrot idiots win a challenge next time? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars! Where's my latte Yin?"


	4. Pandas on the Not So Great Wall of China

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said looking into the screen. He was sitting in a chair in the pilot's courters, right next to Yin who piloting the plane. "The competition finally began, and our seventeen contestants started with their drama almost immediately. We all met the three new strangers Chasen, Maddie, and Lucy, and already some flirting formed. In our first challenge in Canada, there were countless arguments, and many injuries. In the end the Parrots lost first and voted off Destiny for annoying them by talking about Justin Bieber." The plane jerked suddenly. "Watch how you're flying this thing girl!" Chris yelled at Yin. "So I bet you all are wondering who could possibly be going home in today's epic episode! Find out right now on Total Drama All Stars!"

**First class- Flamingos**

"This is the life." Tristan said as he laid back on one of the first class cushioned seats.

The five of them were, well of course in the First Class section of the plane. Lucy and Danisha were eating some of the desserts from a tray. Mariah was reading a magazine and Roberto was listening to music.

"You all are so welcome." Tristan said. When he heard no replied he continued. "I mean without me we would have lost that challenge, and you all were going to vote me off!"

"Kid shut the hell up, you got lucky, that's all it is." Mariah said looking up from her magazine.

"Kid? I'm older than you!" Tristan retorted.

"Doesn't seem like it." She replied and went back to reading her magazine.

"Guys, hopefully we can just forget everything that happened yesterday." Lucy piped up. "No more fighting from now on. We did get lucky yesterday." Tristan was about to say something but she beat him to it. "So, Mariah and Roberto don't even communicate to each other."

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Mariah asked.

"My name is Lucy. Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself." Lucy said.

"I should just punch you in the face right now girl!" Mariah said getting up.

"Mariah, leave the girl alone." Roberto said.

"Yeah Mariah stop acting like such a b****." Tristan said annoyed.

"That's all three of you are getting an ass kicking!" Mariah said. She charged at Lucy but Danisha caught her before anything happened.

"You need to relax Mariah." She said. "You weren't like this before, and it's starting to scare us all."

"I'm the same person I always was!" Mariah screamed.

"No you're not, you're becoming…evil." Danisha said.

"I-I am?" Mariah asked sheepishly.

"Yeah you are, just breathe easy for a little while." Danisha said.

Mariah walked away and started to read her magazine again, remembering what Danisha had just told her.

**Loser Class- Blue Jays**

"These seats are so uncomfortable!" Chasen complained. "We should deserve First Class more than those bimbos who got in there!"

The Blue Jays were sitting on the bench on one side of the Loser Class. They were each strapped to the wall and exhausted from the lack of sleep they had got.

"Chasen don't call Mariah a bimbo!" Leticia said. She's my best friend!"

"Doesn't seem like it, you didn't even pay much mind to you yesterday." Chasen said.

"Or last season." Genesis added. "Do you guys even talk anymore?"

"Well, not lately. We just don't want to make things awkward in the competition." Leticia said.

"You're getting played girl." Randy said. "Randy thinks it's time for you to get a new best friend."

"I'll be your best friend darling." Chasen said as he kissed her hand. Leticia blushed and quickly said "No I don't need a new best friend, I'll just talk to her later."

"Well if it doesn't work out, I'll always be available." Chasen said as he raised his eyebrows.

[Confessional: Leticia: "OMG, he's actually flirting with me! I got to play this cool though, and play hard to get. I don't want to seem anxious or anything!"]

"Okay, I'll make sure I do that because you're totally cute!" Leticia said. Noticing what she said she started to blush and went back into the bathroom.

[Confessional: Leticia: "I can't believe I just said that!" She face palms.]

"Well that was interesting." Alissa said.

"Yeah I've always been good with the ladies!" Chasen said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Not as much as Randy!" Randy added.

"Oh god." Genesis said.

**Loser Class- Parrots**

The Parrots were sitting on the other side of the Loser Class. They were pretty upset about losing the last challenge.

"Well at least we got rid of Destiny, now we don't have to hear about Bieber this whole season!" Demitrie said.

"I miss her." Michael said.

"Oh just shut you lame." Demitrie said.

"Well I can't wait for the next challenge!" Maddie shrieked. "I hope we go to Rhode Island so I can visit my uncle who got arrested!"

"What did he do?" Michael asked.

"He stabbed a clown for throwing a pie in his face, and it was even apple!" Maddie said.

"That's gangster yo!" Dayanna said.

"Can we stop talking about Bieber and apple pie and get down to what really matters!" Raymond said. "We can't lose again or we'll be at a disadvantage. And I don't know about you but I don't like losing."

"He's right! We have to work extremely hard on the next challenge." Demitrie said.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THE AIRPLANE HAS LANDED. PLEASE MEET ME AT THE MESS HALL OR YOU WILL ALL DIE, JUST KIDDING!" Chris' voice said the loud speaker.

"Welcome to beautiful China!" Chris said.

They were really at China. The plane had landed on the Great Wall of China somehow, resting on the each side of the walls. It was quite sunny, and cities and towns could easily be seen.

"You know Tristan is happy because of Pokémon." Demitrie said.

"Pokémon is from Japan not China, stupid." Tristan said angrily.

"So ignoring that, this is the Great Wall of China, and it will also be the location of your challenge today!" Chris said.

"It's a race, isn't it?" Alissa asked.

"Well yeah, it is." Chris said wondering how she knew that. There's a finish line along the Wall, first team to pass it with all their team members will get to stay in First Class, the last team will have to vote someone off of course!"

"Hey Mariah, can we talk?" Leticia whispered to her.

"Not right now, I need to make sure my team wins." Mariah replied, and Leticia looked hurt.

"This challenge sounds so easy!" Raymond said.

"Well it's not!" Chris said as he got into a car be drove by Yin. Suddenly he spoke into a walkie talkie. "Send out the killer Pandas!" Six interns brought out 10 ginormous cages, filled with blood thirsty, vicious pandas. The gnarled and pawed through the cage bars, foam coming from their mouths.

"You can't let those things out! They'll kill us!" Lucy said.

As the interns let the pandas out, the pandas attacked them and well…ate them.

"I suggest you all run, like right now!" Chris said as the car drove away, and the pandas began to charge towards the 16 contestants, ready to kill.

"Crap run!" Danisha screamed as the pandas started to chase them.

Chasen grabbed Leticia's hand and turned to his teammates. "I was the captain of my track team. Just follow me and Leticia and we'll get out of here safely and hopefully win!"

"Okay, just run!" Genesis said.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!" Tristan screamed as he was running.

The contestants continued to run, and the pandas were gaining on them. Chris' car strolled by them and lowered the window down.

~Ding~

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mariah said.

"I ain't singing yo, ya gotta be crazy!" Dayanna screamed.

"Sing or its Permanent Detention!" Chris said as the car rushed forward.

~ "Those Pandas" ((Your Love by Nicki Minaj)) by the Total Drama All Star cast

**Dayanna: **Shawty Imma only tell you this once, keep on runnin' (Alissa: dat for dat dat dude)  
**Roberto: **And I don't want to Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(Alissa: bah ba dah dah oh)  
**Saddiq**: They got fangs, they, they got claws  
**Danisha:** They, they got rabies will kill me!  
**Randy**: We're about to die  
And Randy don't like that  
**Chasen: **Oh crap here they come!

**All: **Those pandas, those pandas

Those pandas, those pandas

Those pandas, those pandas

Those pandas, those pandas

**All: **Those pandas, those pandas

Those pandas, those pandas

Those pandas, those pandas

Those pandas, those pandas! ~ 

The Blue Jays pass the finish line, Saddiq passing last, and jumped in Chris' car.

"The Blue Jays win today's challenge and managed not to get eaten during the process!" Chris yelled in his microphone.

Michael was running and saw that he and Raymond were behind everyone and knew that his team was going to lose. He pretended to trip and slammed into Raymond, making him fall to the ground. The pandas suddenly attacked Raymond, clawing at his face and biting him. "Help me!" he screamed.

But nobody did. The Flamingos passed the finish line, and right after them the Parrots.

"No we lost again!" Maddie screamed angrily.

"And I know exactly who's going home tonight." Demitrie said glaring at Raymond as the pandas continued to attack him.

"Wow so it looks like the Parrots has to vote someone off again!" Chris said as he tossed a bucket of raw meat at the pandas. "Yin, go get Raymond please and drag him into this car."

**Elimination Ceremony**

"The votes have been placed." Chris said as he held the metal tray with four bags of peanuts on it. Him and the Parrots were there at the elimination ceremony. "To make things short after this long day, Demitrie and Dayanna, you guys are both safe.

"Oh yeah, I feel so awesome yo!" Dayanna cheered.

"Maddie you are safe as well." Chris said as he tossed her a packet of peanuts.

"Oh thank God!" Maddie said clutching her chest. "Now I can train these peanuts to fight off the evil Mexican jumping beans from California!"

"Okay, whatever you say crazy girl!" Chris said. "So it's down between Michael and Raymond! The person going home tonight is…not really a shocker, it's Raymond!"

"The second one off!" Raymond yelled angrily. "I can't believe this! I made it to the final three last season! Are you people stupid? You'll never win without me!"

"We lost because of you today!" Demitrie yelled at him.

"Michael pushed me you retarded!" Raymond yelled.

Suddenly everyone was looking at Michael. "I didn't do anything, he's lying!" Michael accused as he pointed at Raymond.

"Well if you want to land on the ground, you better jump right now. Otherwise you'll land in the ocean!" Chris said as he handed Raymond a parachute.

"No, I can't leave so soon! Michael's a liar. He's just mad I got him eliminated second last season! Please no!" Raymond begged, but Chris pushed him out the plane.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raymond screamed as he fell.

"Well that was interesting!" Chris said. "Will these losers over here finally not lose next time?"

"Hey!" the four Parrots retorted.

"Can't you guys take a joke?" Chris asked them. "Anyways, find out who's going home, next time on Total Drama All Stars!"


	5. Maddie's Milkshake in Antarctica

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said looking at the screen from his copilot seat. "The contestants and I traveled to China, where we had the most epic race ever! But before all that, Mariah went psycho crazy, Chasen flirted with Leticia, the Parrots were determined to win the next challenge, and Leticia realized she may have lost Mariah as her BFF! Yeah all that stuff really happened! So during the race, the contestants had these gnarly rabbi infested blood thirsty pandas after their tails! Michael, seeing that his team was going to lose, sabotage his team and made them lose, by making it look like Raymond did it! Raymond was shockingly eliminated, and though he told everyone about what Michael did, no one believed him. In this freezing cold episode, find out if the Parrots finally win a challenge for once. Who will be eliminated? And which contestant will hit the breaking point? Literally! Find out in today's awesome episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First class- Blue Jays**

"Cheers to winning the challenge!" Saddiq said as him and his teammates bunked their glasses of apple cider.

The Blue Jays were in first class after winning the previous challenge, and unlike the Flamingos, they were actually celebrating together.

"We showed brilliant teamwork in that challenge, all thanks to Chasen!" Genesis said. "And no thanks to Randy of course!"

"Randy thinks you should shut up." Randy said. "He also thinks we should continue winning challenges. We don't need any distractions of any sort, right Chasen?"

Chasen who was recently kissing Leticia's hand looked up and blushed. "Oh yeah no distractions. I defiantly won't think of my stretch limo, or my butler, or my video game room, or anything of the sort."

"You have a limo?" Leticia asked astonished.

"You have a butler?" Alissa asked.

"You have a video game room?" Saddiq asked.

"Uh yeah, you know because I'm rich and stuff." Chasen replied with a smirk on his face.

"People I just told you we needed no distractions!" Randy complained. "Did you guys forget already?"

"If you're rich than you shouldn't even be in this game." Genesis said. "You don't need the prize money. I should go to one of us middle class people you dumb rich boy."

"It's not like I had a choice of whether being in this show or not." Chasen said. "Chris forced me remember? And I can always get richer. Plus the show is a great way to become famous, so I'm planning to stay!"

Genesis remembering her dream of becoming a celebrity through the show quickly got upset and jealous. "Ugh, you're so greedy! You're next if we lose! I don't care what you all say!"

She walked towards a faraway seat and glared at Chasen.

"This is why I said we needed no distractions." Randy said. "But of course you guys never listen to Randy!"

"So what other cool stuff do you own?" Leticia asked Chasen and clearly ignored Randy.

"Tons of stuff! Let me tell you guys about it!" Chasen said.

"Oh God." Randy said as he threw himself into the nearest seat.

**Loser Class- Parrots**

"We need to step our game up guys!" Demitrie said as he passed back and forth in front of Maddie, Michael, and Dayanna who were sitting down.

The Parrots were in one side of the Loser Class of course, they all looked really depressed, except for Michael and now Demitrie. Demitrie was planning on giving them a pep talk now.

"So we lost twice in a row, but who cares right?" Demitrie asked and his teammates raised their hands. "That was a rhetorical question. Anyways, others teams on this show lost twice in a row but they always managed to get their game back! We just need to try a bit harder in order to win next time!"

"Yo Demitrie." Dayanna said. "I understand what you're saying, but we don't really have the best contestants now do we?"

"Plus we stink at challenges!" Michael said.

"Michael shut up you stink." Demitrie said.

"Hey!" Michael whined.

"We just need to ignore that. We can win if we only just try our hardest!" Demitrie said. "And if we lose today's challenge, I'll take full responsibility."

"You will?" Maddie asked. "That's what my aunt said right before her girlfriends turned her in for drug dealing!"

"Yo ya aunt sold drugs?" Dayanna asked. "Yo tell her to send some! And some that match mah skirts please."

"Uh I will but like I said she in jail, duh." Maddie replied. "Okay no more talk about retarded drugs." Demitrie said face palming. "Yes I'll take full responsibility; I am the leader of this team right now."

"But I want to be the leader!" Michael said.

"Just shut up Michael." Demitrie said as he face palmed again.

[Confessional: Michael: "I never get to do anything! I hate Demitrie so much! Ugh!]

"So on the count of three!" Demitrie said.

"ONE, TWO, THREE, WIN!" They all cheered.

**Loser Class- Flamingos**

"I wonder what they're talking about over there." Lucy said pointing towards Demitrie as he paced back and forth.

"Probably how they're such epic fails and nobody likes any of them." Tristan said as he put his hands behind his head.

The Flamingos were in the Loser Class as well, but luckily it was so large their conversations could not be heard by the Parrots, and the other way around. Unlike the Parrots, the Flamingos were all sitting down strapped up to the wall.

"Oh crap this food tastes horrible!" Danisha said throwing the bowl of gruel she had at the Parrots. It hit Michael in this face.

"HEY!" He screamed.

"Good shot, I'm totally impressed." Roberto said.

"I'm so bored!" Tristan whined. "Chris when is this plane landing already so we can start the next challenge?"

"RIGHT ABOUT NOW ACTUALLY!" Chris' voice appeared through the loud speaker, making Tristan jump. "PASSENGERS REPORT OUTSIDE LIKE RIGHT NOW FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! THAT IS ALL!"

"Well to the mysterious land of Antarctica!" Chris screamed aloud.

The 15 contestants were outside, and like Chris said they were actually in Antarctica! There was nothing around but snow, ice bergs, and in front of them a large frozen pond. The ice had cracked, resulting in many tiny flat ice bergs floating in the water. On the other side was a finish line.

Chris stood before them in his usual brown winter coat and goggles. The contestants shivered as a fierce cold wind blew by.

"Ch-Chris c-c-can we get some coats p-please?" Alissa asked as she pulled her arms closer together.

"Nope, we didn't have enough money for that!" Chris replied. "I guess you just have to brave it out! Watch out for frostbite though! If that's the case you'll be eliminated!"

"Right now I wish I was eliminated!" Demitrie screamed.

"You shut up, the faster I explain the challenge, the faster we'll leave and you babies will be warm again!" Chris said.

"It has something to do with the ice bergs right?" Roberto asked.

"Correct ex winner!" Chris said. All you guys have to do is make it to the other side with all your teammates. Last team to have all their players across will have to eliminate somebody! It's basically like yesterday's challenge!"

"What happens if we slip and fall into the water?" Alissa asked. "We'll freeze to death!"

"That's your problem!" Chris said. A roar of an engine was heard and Yin drove up to Chris on a snowmobile. "Look my rides here, good luck making it to the other side!" Chris hoped on the snowmobile and drove away.

"I really hate that guy, ugh!" Genesis complained.

"Come on guys we can't lose again!" Demitrie screamed as his teammates followed him. Demitrie jumped on the first piece of and slipped. He smacked face forward into the frozen ice.

"Ha-ha!" Tristan laughed as he jumped next to him. "Watch your step next time kid!"

"Come on Demitrie get ya ass up!" Dayanna yelled as she helped get him standing.

"This may be harder than I thought!" Demitrie complained as he rubbed his swollen nose.

**Flamingos**

"This is kind of easy actually!" Lucy said as Tristan helped her jump to another ice berg. "Thanks for that."

"No problem." He replied blushing. His looked in a different direction. "Hey Danisha don't crack the ice!"

"That's it I'm going to slap you white boy!" Danisha said as she charged forward.

"I'm not even white!" Tristan said as he ran away from her, the two jumping over random ice bergs.

"Well that was unnecessary" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"You know I think he likes you." Roberto told her as he jumped to a spot near her. Mariah was chasing Danisha and Tristan trying to get them back in order.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked shocked. "No he doesn't, we're just friends."

"That's what you think, but the way he's looking at you, that's the way I use to look at Mariah." Roberto replied looking down. "And he always blushes when he talks to you."

"Uh-uh-uh." Was all Lucy managed to say.

"Crap they're catching up to us!" Roberto said. "Come on let's go, we'll continue this convo later okay?"

Lucy just nodded her head, still in shock and wondering what Roberto had said could be true.

**Blue Jays**

"Come on guys, Randy sees that we're about to be in the lead!" Randy said as he looked behind his shoulder.

He was right since Tristan was ahead of them by only two icebergs, and the Blue Jays were gaining on him. After they finally caught up to him, Randy pushed him down on the ground.

"Cheater!" Tristan called after him with a few choice words.

The Blue Jays took the lead, being led by Randy, Genesis, and Alissa.

"Looks like we may win again!" Genesis cheered as they continued to run.

**Parrots**

"We're losing again!" Demitrie complained. "Come on guys, why are you so slow?"

"It's Michael; he takes forever to jump over the icebergs!" Maddie complained.

"Michael hurry your ass up, the others are way ahead of us!" Demitrie said. "I will not let this team lose again!"

"I'm trying my best!" Michael said panting as he stretched his leg to a faraway iceberg. "This is really hard!"

The Parrots were really behind the other two teams by now, and they were freezing their butts off. Maddie, Dayanna, and Demitrie stood on an iceberg and waited for Michael to get to them.

"Uh Demitrie we seem to be getting far away from the other pieces of ice yo." Dayanna said.

It was true; the iceberg they were standing on had drifted faraway from all the other pieces of ice and the three of them were now stranded.

"Crap, Michael help us!" Demitrie called after him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Michael asked. He had finally made it onto another piece of ice successfully, but was still too far away from his teammates. "I can't reach you guys and I don't have a rope!"

"Somehow I knew this was going to happen." Chris said suddenly as he drove in on his speedboat. He was carrying a grappling hook in his hands.

"Chris, pass that over here!" Demitrie yelled. "We're stuck!"

"Oh really? Because I clearly did not notice." Chris said rolling his eyes. "You want to the grappling hook, you guys have to sing!"

_**DING**_

"What that's totally unfair yo!" Dayanna said.

"Let's just sing something quick!" Demitrie said.

"Like what?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know! Sing something about the cold or something!" Demitrie replied.

Suddenly Michael stated to sing "Do the ice cream freeze, strike your pose. Then you do the milkshake.."

"No don't sing that dumb Hannah Montana crap!" Demitrie yelled.

"Well sorry! Gosh!" Michael whined.

"Wait I got an idea because of that song!" Maddie said. "Don't worry guys I have this under control!"

~ "Milkshake" ((Milkshake by Kelis)) by Maddie:

**Maddie: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge

((Maddie starts to shake her butt violently. Chasen, who's already ahead, stares at Maddie and starts to drool, Leticia notices this and pulls him out of it.))

**Maddie: **My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge ~

Dayanna and Demitrie stare at her with their mouths open.

"What the hell was that?" Demitrie asked frustrated.

"That was your ticket in getting this grappling hook, that's what it was!" Chris said as he tossed it over. The attached itself to the ice and he began to drag it.

"Told you I had this!" Maddie said happily.

As the iceberg finally got near the others, the three on them prepared to jump off.

"I'm coming guys!" Michael screamed as he jumped towards the iceberg they were standing on.

"NO MICHAEL!" Demitrie yelled. But it was too late. Michael landed on the edge of the ice, causing it to flip due his wait. The four of them landed in the freezing cold water.

"C-Chris help u-us!" Demitrie said through his shivering teeth.

"God when you guys not mess up?" Chris asked as he pulled the iceberg near them "Don't even bother trying anymore, look."

He pointed at the finish line; the two other teams had already crossed.

"Yes we won again!" Leticia cheered.

"You're dead meat Michael!" Demitrie said. "Dead meat!"

"The Blue Jays win and the Parrots lose once again!" Chris said facing towards the camera. "But seriously who didn't expect that? Let's get these losers to the elimination ceremony!"

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Well here we are again Parrots!" Chris said.

They were in the elimination ceremony of course, and Chris stood before in his regular clothes.

"So go in the bathroom, a.k.a. Confessional Room, to place your votes!" Chris said. "Now, we're on a tight schedule!"

Demitrie got up and went in first.

[Confessional: Demitrie:"Of course I'm voting for Michael. Fat ass made our team lose today!" He stamps Michael's passport."]

Demitrie comes out and Michael goes in after him.

[Confessional: Michael: "I'm voting for Demitrie. What kind of a leader makes him team lose three times in a row? A bad one! Plus he's mean!" Michael wipes his eyes as he stamps Demitrie's passport.]

Dayanna goes in after Michael finally comes out.

[Confessional: Dayanna: "Yo I ain't know who to vote for! Ehh guess I'll just do it randomly." She covers her eyes and stamps a random passport.]

Dayanna comes out, looking unsure of her choice, as Maddie skips along into the Confessional Room.

[Confessional: Maddie: "You were a meanie today and didn't like my song!" She stamps a passport.]

As Maddie comes out, Chris stands in front of them again, this time with a metal plate holding three packets of peanuts.

"So the votes have been placed. The first one safe is, surprisingly Maddie!" He said as he tossed a a packet. As he tossed it to her the song "Milkshake" plays in the background.

"Ha-ha I wonder how that happened!" Chris said as he saw Maddie's frown. "So Dayanna you're also safe. Looks like it's between Michael and Demitrie!"

Michael crossed his fingers and said a silent pray, while Demitrie sat there with a smirk on his face.

"And the person going home tonight is…Demitrie!" Chris said as he tossed Michael some peanuts.

"You know what? I don't even care anymore." Demitrie said angrily as he took the parachute from Yin. "You three have fun losing, because without me you're not getting anywhere!"

He jumped out of the plane, and screamed. "With him we lost regardless." Michael said.

"Don't worry ya we'll win next time!" Dayanna said.

"Yeah right!" Chris laughed. "You losers get your butts to the Loser class like right now!"

"Chris I really can't stand you!" Michael said.

"Good!" Chris replied as he left the room.

**Later on that night…**

Roberto couldn't sleep, so he quietly snuck his way into the mess hall. He thought that it would be a place to get some peace and quiet, and to get some privacy.

He sat down at the table and rested his head on it. All was quiet until…

"Roberto?" a voice called out.

"Yes?" he replied. "Who's there?"

"It's me Lucy!" She said. "I thought we should continue our conversation from earlier?"

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Roberto asked.

"Tell me exactly what happened between you and Mariah." Lucy answered.

"Okay, that's a long story, but here we go" Roberto replied.

Suddenly the view of the two of them was being shown through a T.V, and the camera showed Chris and Yin watching them on the surveillance camera.

"Wow that's was totally unsuspected!" Chris said. "I wonder if that kid Tristan really does like her. Well I guess we'll find out soon! Check back on an all new epic episode of Total Drama All Stars!"


	6. How Dayanna Lost Her Groove

Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said pointing into the camera. "Randy became jealous of all of the attention Chasen was taking away from him. The Parrots had another pep talk, and Demitrie declared himself as the leader of the team. We flew to Antarctica, and the remaining 15 had to fight through the freezing cold as the jumped over many icebergs. During the challenge Roberto told Lucy that he liked her, which kind of shocked her for some reason. The Parrots, yet again, had difficulties in this challenge, and managed to get themselves stuck. After singing for me to help them, yeah I'm that cruel, Michael broke the ice they were standing on, and they lost the challenge for a third time in a row! The Blue Jays won, leaving a very satisfied Randy. In the end, Demitrie was unsuspectingly eliminated! Now with only three contestants left on their team, is there any hope left for the Parrots? Does Tristan really do like Lucy? And will the tension between Randy and Chasen finally crack? Find out in today's awesome episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Blue Jays**

The Blue Jays were in First Class, do totally normal things. Randy and Chasen were playing Black Ops, Saddiq was sleeping, and Alissa, Genesis, and Leticia were playing with make-up and junk.

"Dang you died again Randy!" Chasen while he stared at the screen. "You really stink at zombies, you know that?"

"I don't stick; you're just giving Randy some bad luck is all!" Randy retorted angrily as he died again in the video game "You know what, forget this crap!" He threw the controller at the ground.

"Yeah my madd skills are just too much for you." Chasen said as he stretched. "You should probably hire a video game trainer, oh wait I forgot, you're poor!" He started to laugh like a maniac.

"Shut the hell up you stupid white boy!" Randy yelled as he stormed off into the confessional.

[Confessional: Randy: "I want him dead. I was going to play it out nice this season. Randy was going to be the nice guy. But with him around I don't think I can do that. I mean who wants him to be the antagonist? I will break him, you just watch!"]

[Confessional: Chasen: "What a lame poor kid. It's not my fault he stinks at Black Ops!"]

[Confessional: Genesis: "I like this kid Chasen! Anyone who makes Randy pissed and all emotional is good in my book!"]

"Hey girls we should all give Saddiq a make-over!" Genesis said happily.

Saddiq stood up and put his hands in front of him. "No, don't that!"

"Come on Saddiq, it'll be so fun!" Leticia said as both she and Genesis got closer.

"Come on guys, Saddiq wouldn't like that." Alissa said. "We should try it on Chasen."

"No!" Chasen and Leticia said at the same time, making them both blush.

"Well I don't want, make-up on my face." Saddiq said angrily.

"Ugh, you're no fun Saddiq." Genesis pouted. "That's why you're probably going to be the first one voted off from this team."

"Hey don't say things like that!" Alissa yelled at her.

"It's true, the lames always leave early." Genesis replied.

"You're so stuck up about coming in second place last season! Seriously stop acting like you're better than us all!" Alissa retorted once again.

"Who's acting, I am better than all of you." Genesis said as she flicked her hair.

"Hah you wish poor girl!" Chasen said and pretended he was choking.

"You know that might just come and bite you in the ass." Alissa said.

"Whatever you say." Genesis said as she sat in a corner, far away from the others.

"She's a b*****" Saddiq said, and the others laughed.

**Loser Class- Flamingos and Parrots**

The Parrots and Flamingos all sat together in the middle of the Loser Class. This was due to bad leakage on their seats/beds.

"This is horrible!" Mariah complained. "And this floor is so filthy!"

"I can't believe we're in the Loser Class again, ugh." Tristan whined.

"At least you got to go to First Class." Maddie yelled. "We haven't been there once!"

"It's not that great, so calm your horses down." Roberto said.

"But I don't have a horse you silly silly boy." Maddie said.

"Girl you're crazy!" Roberto replied with a look of disgust.

"Yo Maddie and Michael let's get away from these fools who can't stand our guts yo." Dayanna said.

"Hey we like you guys," Tristan said. "We just didn't like the other members of your team. Now that they're gone, we can probably form an alliance to take out the other team."

"What are you doing forming team alliances without our permission?" Mariah asked Tristan angrily. "We don't need any alliance with three losers who are just going to be eliminated next."

"I ain't no loser, you're a loser!" Dayanna yelled at her. "You and you're dumb Jonas Brothers yo."

"The Jonas Brothers are not dumb you black skirt obsessed freak!" Mariah retorted.

"Oh that's it yo, bring it on!" Dayanna said shaking her fists.

"Guys calm down, we shouldn't be fighting!" Lucy said getting between both of them. "Tristan's right, we should all work together to get rid of the Blue Jays!"

"Yeah we shouldn't listen to the kid who almost got us all killed in an explosion. You remember that?" Danisha asked.

"Fine you guys all hate each, watch you'll all just get eliminated." Tristan said as he walked away from everyone.

"ATTENTION YOU DUMB BICKERING BRATS!" Chris' voice called through the loud speaker. "WE HAVE A VERY LONG DAY AHEAD OF US, AND A VERY DANGEROUS ONE AT THAT! LUCKILY I CAN'T GET SUED IF ANY OF YOU DIE. ANYWAYS, GET OUTSIDE THE PLANE HAS LANDED!"

"Ugh, I hate when he does that!" Mariah screamed.

They all mumbled in agreement.

**Later**

"So welcome to Africa!" Chris said aloud. "And it took us forever to get here, with all those darn clouds. Right Yin?"

"Right sir!" Yin said as she handed Chris a latte.

He took a sip. "You're finally learning girl, I'm impressed!"

Chris, Yin, and the 14 contestants were indeed in Africa. They were all in the middle of a large plain, standing in front of the plane. In front of them were loads of sling-shots and walnuts. A little further along were many stumps with gourds on them.

"Hey what's all of that junk?" Chasen asked pointing at it

"That's the first part of your challenge, what else would it be?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Great so we have two challenges today?" Genesis asked annoyed. "One was enough work!"

"This is me caring, really it is." Chris replied laughing. "You guys are hilarious. So for the first part of the challenge, you'll only need some of your team. Since we have a major scramble of numbers on your teams, I'll do it this way. Genesis, Saddiq, and Leticia will play for the Blue Jays, Tristan and Lucy will play for the Flamingos, and Maddie will play for the Parrots.

"How is that far yo? Dayanna asked pissed off. "By only lettin' one member of our team compete?"

"I'm the host and I make up the rules, so shush!" Chris said. "Now if you may I will explain the first challenge to you all. Thank you! So each team has five gourds, you'll have to take these sling-shots and break them with the walnuts. First team to break them all will gain a big advantage in the next challenge, second team will get a smaller advantage, and the last team will get nothing at all!"

"Because that's so fair." Mariah complained.

"Exactly!" Chris said happily. "Now begin your first challenge, hurry!"

**First Challenge**

"This sling shots are so cheap!" Lucy said picking one up.

"And they're so filthy." Genesis said as she wiped her hand on her pants. "Saddiq, Leticia, hurry up and start shooting!"

The three of them shot of their sling shots, and easily broke all three gourds.

"And the Blue Jays easily win the first challenge!" Chris said excitedly. "Keep on going guys!"

"This is hard, and I have to do it all by myself!" Maddie complained as the walnut she shot off missed. "Dammit! There goes the neighborhood!"

"Ugh, why won't this go?" Tristan said as his fingers got tangled in the sling-shot.

"You're doing it wrong. Let me show you how to- OH NO!" Lucy screamed. As she turned around her sling-shot had shot off. The walnut flew towards Tristan and hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Oh no! Get up, please get up!" Lucy panicked as she kneeled down beside him and started to violently shake him.

"Yes two gourds down, one to go!" Maddie shrieked.

"Lucy, forget about him, we're going to lose the challenge if you don't start doing something!" Mariah yelled to her.

"Okay I will, no I can't find my sling-shot now!" Lucy screamed.

"Yes last gourd down!" Maddie cheered successfully. "And the Parrots take second place, even with the disadvantage!" Chris said. "Congrats on not coming in last place during a challenge."

"You go girl!" Dayanna said as she gave Maddie a high five.

"Did we w-win?" Tristan asked as he slowly got up and rubbed his head.

"No we lost because of you and Lucy!" Danisha said.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Genesis interrupted. "Chris what do we get for winning the first challenge?"

"Well the Blue Jays get a cage and some bait, the Parrots will get a butterfly net, and the Flamingos will get nothing!" Chris explained.

"I still don't think that's fair!" Roberto said.

"Whatever, just get into this extra-large golf course that I rented." Chris said. "For the second part of the challenge we'll need t go a little further in to the plains."

**Later**

"OMG look at those rhinos!" Lucy said as she stuck her head out of the cart and started to point out some animals. "And those gazelle! And those elephants!"

"Hey guess what nobody cares about those stupid animals." Chris called back.

"But I do!" Lucy said sadly as she looked down. Tristan put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off. Tristan looked hurt.

[Confessional: Lucy: "Ugh I really need to find out if he likes me. It's just awkward being around Tristan now. And I'm starting to feel like a b****." She gasps and covers her mouth. "Oops I'm sorry, can we say that on television?"]

The cart suddenly stops in in the middle of the plain, right next to a large crystal blue pond that sparkled in the sunlight. Lily pads, and other plants covered it, and a group of hippos could be seen a little further away.

They were surrounded by animals and plants of all kinds, and it was blazing hot. Some of the contestants started to fan themselves with their hands.

"So since I kind of have a heart, everyone who participated in the first part of the challenge does not have to participate in the second part. Which means Alissa, Chasen, and Randy will participate for the Blue Jays, Roberto, Mariah, and Danisha will do it for the Flamingos, and Dayanna and Michael will do it for the Parrots" Chris explained. Some of the contestants cheered silently.

"So for the second part, all you guys have to do is capture the assigned animal we give to you." Chris explained.

"That's horrible!" Lucy screamed. "You shouldn't do that to those poor animals!"

"Shut up girl!" Chris yelled at her. "Like I was saying, Blue Jays since you have the cage you'll get the lion. Parrots since you have the butterfly net you'll have to capture a sunbird. While the Flamingos have to catch a zebra."

"What? How are we supposed to do that?" Mariah asked annoyed.

"I don't know, figure out something! Do I have to think of everything? Gosh!" Chris retorted.

"Chris, are there pandas in Africa?" Tristan asked.

"Of course not!" Chris said.

"Then why is there one over there?" Tristan replied pointing towards a baby panda that was crawling towards the cart.

"Oh that's just Pong-Pong; he's one of the baby pandas of the rabbi infested pandas that chased you guys in China." Chris answered. "He must have snuck on the plane."

"Aww he's so cute!" Tristan said as he jumped out of the plane and ran towards him. "I just squeeze you all up, AHHHHHH GET OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BEAST!" Pong-Pong suddenly jumped on top of Tristan's face and started to claw at him. Tristan fell backwards and Pong-Pong continued to attack furiously.

"Chris is anyone going to help him?" Saddiq asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Let's start off this challenge with a bit of music!" Chris said. "Come on guys hit it!"

_BING_

The teams run off in different directions.

~ "Eye of the Tiger" (Eye of the Tiger by Survivor) performed by Chasen, Randy, Alissa, Mariah, Roberto, Danisha, Dayanna, and Michael:

**Dayanna and Michael: **Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances ((They start climbing trees in look for the sunbird.))

**Randy and Chasen: **Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive ((They look behind a large bush in search for a lion.))

**Roberto: **So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
**Mariah and Danisha: **Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

**All 8: **It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight (("That doesn't even make sense; they're no tigers in Africa!" Tristan said as Pong-Pong pulls his face back down.))  
**All 8: **Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger ~

"Where the heck are these animals?" Chasen asked aloud.

"This is going to take a while." Chris said. "Yin, get my mini fan prepared please!"

"Okay, sir." Yin replied as she searched through the large bag she brought with them.

**Second Challenge- Blue Jays**

"Ugh why did Alissa make us stay behind these stupid bushes?" Chasen asked.

"She said that she found lion droppings on that rock, and that she was setting up the cage." Randy replied. "We're keeping watch remember?"

"But this is sooo boring, and I'm hot." Chasen complained as he fanned himself. He lay on the ground stretched out. Randy was looking over the side of the bushes with a pair of binoculars Chris had given them.

"Stop your whining, we'll find the lion soon and win the challenge." Randy said. "Randy is positive of it."

"Ugh, what's wrong with you and that third person stuff?" Chasen asked getting up. "You sound so freaking stupid. You really need a life man, like a trip to Hawaii."

"I really need you to shut up; we can't afford to lose this challenge." Randy replied through closed teeth. "Fighting won't get us anywhere."

"Yeah all I see is you chickening out, you're just a wimp. You try to act cool so others won't see how scared and nervous you really are." Chasen said with a sly smile.

Randy jumped and grabbed Chasen by the shirt angrily. "I told you to shut up! You don't know who you're messing with kid!"

"Hey look!" Chasen yelled.

"Shut up!" Randy yelled. "I'm tired of you snotty little rich kids that think you're better than everybody else!"

"But…" Chasen tried to say.

"But nothing!" Randy continued. "You better shape up your attitude or you're gone! You don't even need to be here!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT THE LION IS RIGHT THERE!" Chasen yelled.

"Huh?" Randy asked "Where?"

"It's right…there." Chasen said. As they both looked forward the lion face was right above the bush, looking down upon them hungrily. It let a load roar escape from its mouth and licked it's lips. His mane was magnificent, a chocolaty brown, and his teeth were razor sharp. Suddenly he let out another louder roar.

"RUN!" Randy yelled. The two of them ran as the lion pounced behind them.

**Flamingos**

Mariah, Danisha, and Roberto stood in the middle of the plain staring at a group of zebras, wondering how they were going to capture one.

"Well this is just like last season when there were only three of us on a team." Danisha said as she put her arms over Roberto and Mariah's shoulders. "Wasn't that nice?"

Roberto was about to say no, but then thought twice about it. "It was different." He replied.

Mariah looked at him and smiled, but quickly realized what she had done and frowned. "Yeah, different." She was expecting him to say it was horrible because he had tried to kill him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. "_Please what the hell am I thinking?"_ she thought.

Suddenly a group of flamingos ran by. "How ironic." Danisha said and laughed. The Flamingos were finally in peace for once. After a moment of silence, they continued to talk about how they'd get a zebra back to the cart.

**Parrots**

"Out of all the animals we have to get one of the smallest out here!" Michael said. "That could fly!"

The two Parrots were standing on a branch in one of the trees looking around for a sunbird. Dayanna leaned against the bark as Michael looked around with his binoculars.

"Yo I don't even think this net can hold a small ass bird like that!" Dayanna said. "What a waste."

"We just have to keep looking around." Michael replied. "We'll find it soon enough. Maybe we can finally win a challenge for once!"

"I doubt it." Dayanna said. "Being in this tree ain't gonna help us. What happens if we see the dumb bird? How are we going to chase after it?"

"Don't call the bird dumb, it'll hurt its feeling and it'll never come out!" Michael said.

"Yeah whatever, I'm climbing down yo." Dayanna replied.

Michael sighed. "Fine, you made a good point, heh."

As the two climbed down from the tree a small red sunbird flew by.

"There it is yo!" Dayanna screamed and she raced after it with the butterfly net in front of her ready to capture the bird.

The zipped as of her, but Dayanna kept on. Her skirt was rippling as she ran, and began to sweat.

"Hey Danisha why don't you eat the zebra and when we get back to the cart you just throw it up?" Dayanna heard Roberto ask.

"That's it you're dead!" Danisha screamed as she picked up a zebra and she began to chase him.

Getting distracted Dayanna tripped on a rock and fell face forward in a pile of zebra crap.

"Ew" the Mariah said. She then noticed that Danisha and Roberto were running towards the cart, with the zebra!

"What are you guys doing?" she heard Alissa ask.

"THE LION IS CHASING US!" Randy screamed.

"Good lead him towards the cage near the cart!" Alissa screamed. The two boys kept running, the lion in pursuit of them.

"Roberto, Danisha keep running towards the cart!" Mariah screamed to her teammates.

Suddenly Mariah and Alissa stared at each other, then at their teammates. "Crap!" they both yelled and raced forward.

Danisha and Roberto got there first, and Danisha threw the zebra on the ground and started to pant. "D-Don't you ever say….something to….me like…that….again!"

"Okay whatever!" Roberto said.

"AND THE FLAMINGOS WIN THIS THING!" Chris screamed. "See you guys in First Class!"

"Yes we won!" Tristan said as Pong-Pong grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the ground.

Chasen and Randy ran in front of the cage, and as the lion leaped forward, he landed inside the cage.

"The Blue Jays take second, which means, for the fourth time in a row, the Parrots come in last place and have to vote somebody off!" Chris said a loud.

"Aw man!" Maddie whined.

"Now somebody please get Dayanna and her skirt out of that zebra crap!" Chris ordered.

"Okay sir!" Yin said as she raced forward to go help her.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stood in front of the Parrots with a metal plate that had only two packets of peanuts on it. Michael and Maddie held their noses due to the stink aroma coming off of Dayanna.

"Hey yo the smell wouldn't come off!" she complained.

"Whatever, since today was a very long day I just want to cut to the point!" Chris explained. "Maddie you are safe." He tossed her a packet of peanuts.

"Yes I'm still in this thing!" Maddie cheered. "My pet unicorn Coconisha will be so proud!"

"Yeah…so it's between Michael and Dayanna. The person who is safe tonight is…..Michael!" Chris said as he threw him a packet.

"Guessed I deserved it yo." Dayanna said as she took the parachute from Chris and jumped out the plane.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell. Suddenly her skirt flew off due to the wind, and left her in her panties and stockings. "NOOOOO MY SKIRT!"

"Ha-ha that's hilarious!" Chris said turning around. "Today was defiantly the best episode to date! What will happen to these two losers over here?" Chris pointed to Michael and Maddie. "I mean what chance do they have anymore?"

"Hey!" Michael whined.

"Find out on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!" Chris said.


	7. Quicksand is a Big No No

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said while looking towards the camera. He was sitting in the co-pilot seat next to Yin. "We had some drama between Genesis and Alissa, Randy and Chasen, and Mariah and Dayanna before the plane even landed! Also Tristan had tried to make a team alliance with the Parrots, but his teammates refused. Once the plane finally landed, we kicked it off in the plains of Africa! During our first part of the challenge, the Blue Jays proved victorious, while Tristan got knocked out and left his team in a major disadvantage. And if that wasn't bad enough for the poor guy, a baby panda named Pong-Pong from the Japan challenge decided he wanted Tristan dead and attacked him. During the second part in our animal hunting challenge, the Flamingos finally gained peace between them, and managed t win the challenge. Chasen and Randy's arguing eventually got them chased by a lion, and Dayanna fell in some zebra crap. The Parrots came in last place, and Dayanna was eliminated. There are only 12 contestants remaining, find out who goes home next! And which one of the Blue Jays will finally snap? Find out in today's awesome episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Flamingos**

"Tristan you can put that tennis racket down. There's no way Pong-Pong got on the plane." Lucy told him.

The Flamingos were in First Class, and Tristan was sitting on one of the seats with his feet on it, a tennis racket in hand. He hand a look of terror on his face. Lucy was sitting across from him eating a plate of cookies, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"No he's here I can sense it!" Tristan replied quickly with a nervous tone. He hugged his knees tighter.

"Oh come on you're just being crazy!" Lucy said giggling.

The camera view changes and it shows Pong-Pong the panda sleeping in the luggage department.

"Please let's stop talking about him, it brings back horrible memories!" Tristan said. "My face is still sore and I swear I keep finding blades of grass inside my teeth!"

"Yeah have fun taking it out." Lucy said as she continued to eat the cookies.

On the other side of the room, Danisha, Roberto, and Mariah were watching the newest Twilight Saga movie on one of the flat screen televisions.

"Ugh, why am I even watching this crap?" Roberto asked to no one in particular. "I mean I rather go play basketball 24/7 because I have no life."

"There is no basketball court here, now shush!" Mariah said. "OMG did you see that? He ripped that vampire's head right off!"

"Yeah that part was pretty cool." Roberto replied. "I guess I'll sit down and watch the rest of the movie."

He sat back down and Mariah smiled at him.

[Confessional: Danisha: "Wow I don't know what's up with Mariah. Maybe my lil' old speech helped her out. But this is just weird."]

"Guess the movie's done. Oh well, piece guys." Roberto said as he got up and walked away. Mariah's frown suddenly turned into a smile.

"Mariah, are you okay?" Danisha whispered.

"I'm just fine." She replied. "Maybe you're the one who's not okay!" With that she walked away as well, leaving Danisha in bewilderment.

**Loser Class- Blue Jays and Parrots**

"Aw man, the Loser Class." Genesis whined. "I forgot how this place even looked like."

"This place is so unsanitary!" Chasen complained. "It's for the lesser people, I do not belong here!"

"Shut up you two. Whining won't change anything, so you might as well act like Randy and stop talking." Randy said.

"But you're talking right now." Leticia added.

"Oh, well…" Randy was at a loss for words.

"Fail!" Leticia screamed as she laughed.

The Blue Jays were once again in the Loser Class, along with the Parrots. They were sitting on the finally repaired benches, far away from the two Parrots who looked clearly depressed.

"Oh I wish we could travel to Miami, I could really use a tan." Chasen said as he observed his skin. "Look at how pale I'm getting!"

"Ahhh!" Leticia shrieked. "Just like Edward on Twilight!"

"You're a Twilight fan? No way so am I!" Chasen said happily. Leticia looked like she was about to pass out.

"OMJ, I can't believe this!" She said. "Most people, especially guys, really hate those movies!"

"It's dumb, that's why." Saddiq spoke up.

"Shut up Saddiq, you just don't understand it. About the sexiness of vampires and werewolves, you damn fat nerd." Genesis said.

"Hey don't talk to him like that!" Alissa yelled at her.

"Yeah, I'm a human being! I deserved to be talked to appropriately!" Saddiq retorted.

"Ugh, whatever. You're still going to be the next one eliminated so I don't give two s****." Genesis said matter of fact like.

"Wow, I wonder how poor old Twilight caused all this drama." Chasen said aloud.

[Confessional: Leticia: "OMJ, I think I'm in love!"]

On the other side of the room, Maddie and Michael sat next to each other, not speaking. Michael had his hands covering his face, while Maddie stared at the other team quietly.

"What are we going to do Michael?" Maddie asked. When he didn't reply she tried again. "We have to make sure we don't lose again."

"What's the point?" Michael asked her. "We stink, there's no way we could ever win a challenge. I don't want to even be here anymore. So when we lose today and have to do a tie breaker, I'll just make myself lose. Have fun being the last Parrot."

"So I see you're just going to give up. What happened to the happy optimistic Michael we all know and love?" Maddie asked.

"No one loves me here, and I'm not going to try anymore. There's no point in trying when you know you're going to fail." Michael replied sadly.

"There's always a reason to try and have hope. Hope is what helped me kill those killer alligators in that zoo one time. Without hope I would have been in that croc's belly right now! We can win today as long as long as we have hope! Do you have it Michael?" Maddie asked.

"Not at all." Michael said quietly.

Suddenly Chris walked into the Loser Class. He was wearing his normal clothes, with the exception of a red bandana. "Okay guys, I don't think you all noticed but the plane's landed. I'm giving you five minutes to pray since most of you probably won't survive today's challenge! Good luck you all!"

**Later**

"We're in the Amazon Rainforest!" Lucy shrieked as she got out of the plane. "This is so freaking awesome!"

"Yeah it is, now shut up!" Chris yelled.

"The plane had landed in a clearing in the middle of a dense jungle. Trees, exotic plants and fruits, and vines could be seen in every direction. Cries and calls from animals could loudly be heard.

"This place gives me the creeps, and it looks so filthy!" Chasen complained. Suddenly a drop of bird crap landed in front of him. "Ugh, see what I mean!"

"This place is just beautiful!" Lucy said. "I couldn't just imagine all the different kinds of wildlife I'll see! Maybe I can stop some of the trees from being destroyed!"

"Don't you go all hippie on us now!" Danisha said. She laughed to show that she was only joking.

"Chris just tell us the challenge so we can get out of this dump." Genesis said.

"I was getting to that, but why are all you Blue Jays such big pansies?" Chris asked. "I have to agree with the hippy, this place is amaaaazing!"

"Not _all_ of the Blue Jays are like that." Randy commented.

"Just get to the challenge already!" Maddie said happily. "I want to win for once!"

"Yeah like that's going to happen." Genesis said laughing.

"So the challenge," Chris began in order to break up the argument that was about to happen. "Will be to take a journey through the Amazon Rainforest. There are three paths, choose whichever one you want, but they're all different distances. Whoever gets to the other side first wins immunity and First Class. Whoever gets there last will have to vote someone off."

"Which will probably be the Blue Jays!" Genesis said _very _loudly.

[Confessional: Maddie: "She's lucky my license to kill has expired!"]

"Sounds easy, how far away are the paths?" Mariah asked.

"A short walk, the finish line is a couple of hours away though!" Chris said chuckling.

Groans and curses were heard from the 13 remaining contestants.

"Well you better get started if you want to make it before nightfall." Chris explained. "You'll probably get eaten at night, which will totally tick the producers off. Go go go!"

**Challenge- All Teams**

"Great now it's raining!" Genesis complained as all three of the teams traveled in the rain forest in search of the three paths. "My hair is totally ruined!"

"I'm already soaked, darn you Chris!" Chasen said.

"You two are such big babies; the rain feels wonderful in this hot weather!" Tristan said as he jumped into a mud puddle. The water splashed onto Mariah and Leticia, and both screamed.

"Sorry but I have to agree with them." Mariah said. "It's messing up my hair too."

"Look it's all poofy now!" Leticia shrieked.

"And it's too cold, I may catch a cold." Saddiq said.

Then Mariah said. "I wish Chris would have gave us…you know…umbrellas!"

~_DING~_

"Time to sing guys!" Chris called from a helicopter up above. "Get to it!"

~ "Umbrella" (("Umbrella" by Rihanna)) by the Total Drama All Star Cast:

**Mariah: **You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
**Roberto: **Maybe in magazines  
But you'll still be my star

**Genesis: **Baby ?cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
**Maddie: **And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
**Randy: **Because

**Tristan: **When the sun shines, we?ll shine together  
**Lucy: **Told you I'll be here forever  
**Saddiq: **Said I'll always be a friend  
**Michael: **Took an oath, I'ma stick it out till the end

**Alissa: **Now that it's raining more than ever  
**Chasen: **Know that we'll still have each other  
**Leticia and Danisha: **You can stand under my umbrella  
**All: **You can stand under my umbrella

**All: **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
**Mariah: **Under my umbrella  
**All: **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
**Mariah: **Under my umbrella  
**All: **(Ella ella, eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella, eh eh eh, eh eh eh)

**All: **It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me x2 ~

While they were singing the contestants finally arrived at their destination: The three paths. !"Finally we're here! And my feet are killing me!" Genesis cheered. "And we're picking the left path because it's sunny. I like to see where I'm going thank you very much! And it's not raining anymore, yes!"

"I agree with her, the left path seems like the best choice." Randy said.

"You guys should really carry me!" Chasen said. But they all ignored him.

"Let's pick the middle Michael!" Maddie said.

"Fine, lead the way." He replied sadly.

"Let's go that way too. If we're wrong, then at least someone else is too." Mariah said.

"So the Parrots and Flamingos chose the middle path, while the Blue Jays chose the second!" Chris said as he looked down at the contestants from inside his helicopter. "I wonder which one will win. Maybe I should have told them about the giant spiders, oh well!"

**Challenge- Parrots and Flamingos**

"Keep running Michael we're ahead of them!" Maddie screamed.

"I'm trying! It's hard to run through this forest you know!" Michael panted.

The Parrots were racing through the jungle because the Flamingos were gaining on them. They pushed plants, branches, and even some small animals out of the way as they ran. They were clearly trying to win, and they weren't planning on anyone else to stop them from it.

"Try harder you fatty!" Maddie screamed.

"Hey!" Michael complained.

"Just give up!" Mariah called over to them as she ran. "You both know you're going to lose regardless. Just make things easier for us!"

"We will never give up!" Maddie screamed. "Michael don't dare listen to her or my unicorn will stick his horn up your ass!"

"Unicorns aren't real, you psycho!" Roberto called up.

"Yes they are! I have a picture of him in my wallet!" Maddie screamed at him. "His name is Britney!"

"Stop talking to them Maddie, they're just trying to distract you!" Michael said as he continued to pant.

"Good Michael, you're back in the game!" Maddie said happily.

As the Parrots somehow managed to get further ahead, Mariah and Roberto tried to encourage their teammates to hurry up.

"Come on guys we're losing to those losers!" Mariah screamed.

"I know, but…AHHHHHH QUICKSAND!" Tristan screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy, Danisha, and him had somehow managed to get themselves stuck in quicksand while they were running. "!" He continued to scream.

"Calm down, the more you struggle the faster you sink!" Lucy screamed at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" His teammates shout at him.

"Here catch this and we'll carry you out." Roberto said as he threw a vine to them.

The three of them grab the vine, and Roberto and Mariah tug. The two of them tug so hard that Mariah falls back on Roberto. They both blush and quickly get up. The three others had successfully gotten out of the quicksand pit, and Tristan is sprawled out on the ground panting.

"Get your lazy butt up, we need to win!" Danisha said. The five of them start running again.

**Challenge-Blue Jays**

After for such a long time, the Blue Jays decided to take a rest. Well some of them decided, them being only Genesis.

"Why the heck are we stopping for?" Alissa asked annoyed. "We need to keep on running! I don't want to be in that Loser Class again!"

"I'm tired, and I'm all sweaty." Genesis replied. "I need a break. I'm not so manly like you."

"Oh no she didn't!" Saddiq said.

"You did not just say I was manly, you buck toothed whore!" Alissa said as she pushed Genesis down to the floor.

"Come on girls stop this before things get ugly!" Randy said.

"Too late, this b**** over there is already ugly!" Genesis retorted as she picked herself off of the ground.

"Who you calling a b**** you dumb tramp!" Alissa screamed and then kicked her in the face.

"Randy really thinks you should stop this RIGHT NOW!" Randy screamed. Suddenly there was a loud rustling noise, and Randy turned around. Saddiq, Chasen, and Leticia were nowhere in sight. "What the…"

"Eat this!" Genesis yelled as she punched Alissa in the face. They began to roll around on the floor clawing at each other.

"Leticia, Saddiq? Where are you guys?" Randy called. He had his back towards the two fighting girls and was looking around for his missing teammates. Suddenly everything got quiet, the sounds of the fighting just vanished.

Randy turned around and saw that Alissa and Genesis had vanished too. "What's going on?" Randy screamed. As he finished saying that, something grabbed him and pulled him up towards the treetops, he screamed until there was not a sound left.

**Challenge- Parrots and Flamingos**

"YES MICHAEL WE WON THE CHALLENGE!" Maddie screamed as her and Michael crossed the finish line on the other side of the rainforest.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Michael cheered.

"The Parrots finally win a challenge and won't be facing elimination tonight for the first time ever!" Chris said.

"It's big miracle!" Yin cheered.

Suddenly the Flamingos crossed the finish line with looks of disappointment on their faces.

"Crap, second place!" Tristan whined. "I can't believe we lost to _them_!"

"Who cares, looks like the Blue Jays are going to have to vote someone off tonight." Chris said. "By the way, where are they?"

"Me watch video of giant caterpillar taking them and put them in cocoon." Yin replied.

"Oh, well go get them girl!" Chris yelled at her and she went running off into the rainforest.

**Elimination Ceremony**

"Time to start elimination." Yin said.

Yin stood in front of the six Blue Jays holding a plate with five packs of peanuts on it. The Blue Jays looked terrible. Their hair was messed up, they had bug bites all over their bodies, and their eyes were red.

"Chris said he tired and want me to do it." Yin explained. "Votes been placed, time to start. Randy, Leticia, and Saddiq is safe."

She tossed all three of them a packet.

"Yes!" Saddiq cheered.

"Chasen is safe too." Yin said. "Person going bye-bye is…Genesis."

"WHAT?" Genesis screamed. "That's it you're dying!" She lunged at Alissa and began to pull her hair. The two girls began clawing at each other, cursing under their breath.

"Girls stop it!" Leticia said.

Randy and Saddiq held back Alissa, while Yin pulled Genesis away.

"Time to get out of the plane!" Yin said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Genesis screamed.

Yin karate chopped her in the face, and Genesis fell out of the plane. "Take b****!" Yin screamed as she threw a parachute at Genesis.

"Wow that fun!" Yin explained. "See you next time on…"

Suddenly Chris came in and pushed Yin. Her face smashed into the wall. "See you next time on Total Drama All Stars!" He said. "Like I was going to let you steal my part! Ha-ha!"

**Sorry that this chapter is so crappy. I tried to make it short, and because of that it was a little rushed. You can notice that in some parts of it. The next chapter is /way/ better, just to let you all know. Thank you for all the nice comments. It really changed my mind about what to do in the story. Yin wasn't going to have a big part, but since you all liked her so much I decided to give her a bigger role. You'll all see. Check back next week to see what happens next. Peace!**


	8. Two Couples, Two Twists, Two Bad Animals

Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said as he sat in his usual co-pilot seat. "Leticia believed she was in love when she found out Chasen was a Twilight fan, Danisha noticed that Mariah was acting strange, and Maddie tried to cheer Michael up by giving him a pep talk. Just the usual craziness. We arrived to our destination in the Amazon Rainforest, and the challenge began. There was a quicksand pit, some fighting, and giant caterpillars, but in the end the Parrots finally won a challenge. The Blue Jays came in last place, and they voted off Genesis for starting all their drama. Which is pretty strange since it's mostly Chasen who does all of that! Now with only twelve contestants left in the game, things are really going to heat up in! Find out what the heck I mean on today's whale of an episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Parrots **

"So this is the first class?" Michael said happily over the sound of music coming from a stereo. "This place is totally awesome!"

The two of them were having their own personal party in the First Class. They had the music blasted, junk food everywhere, and were dancing like animals.

"Oh yeah we did it, we did it, we're awesome!" Maddie cheered.

As they continued to dance around they started to sing a Bruno Mars song.

**Loser Class- Flamingos and Blue Jays**

"Do you hear those two idiots?" Chasen asked the others.

Both teams could easily hear the party the Parrots were having next store, and it was driving each of them crazy. Both teams sat very far away from each other, their dislike of the other very obvious.

"The Loser Class feels madd crowded suddenly." Danisha spoke up. "You guys stink by the way." She looked at the Blue Jays the entire time.

"You get stuck in a giant caterpillar cocoon for an hour and we'll see how you smell!" Alissa yelled at her.

"So I see you guys got rid of Genesis." Tristan said. "Why?"

"That's none of your business." Randy replied.

"We'll tell you when you get better clothes. Where did you get that garbage, K-mart?" Chasen asked him, and everyone started to laugh.

Suddenly Tristan lunged at Chasen, and the two of them started to fight.

"I hate you, you rich piece of scum!" Tristan screamed at him as he punched him upside the head.

The other contestants got up immediately, all except Randy, who just smiled as Tristan punched Chasen in the face again.

"Get off of him you loser!" Leticia screamed as she pushed Tristan. "Are you okay honey?"

"Honey," Chasen asked bewildered. "Of course I'm okay! That poor kid hits just like a girl!" The Blue Jays laugh.

"Stop holding me back! Let me punch him again!" Tristan yelled as he struggled to get out of Danisha and Roberto's grip.

"You're just so amazing!" Leticia shrieked as she grabbed Chasen's face and kissed him. First slowly, but then it intensified and the two fell back into a seat.

The room was filled with "Ooooo's".

[Confessional: Chasen: "That girl is one hell of a kisser!"]

[Confessional: Leticia: "I finally did it! Yes!]

[Confessional: Mariah: "Wait who is that girl? Oh yeah Leticia, I forgot all about her. She got feisty now!"]

"Okay you two love birds, stop the kissing." Alissa said.

"Yeah stop the kissing!" Saddiq repeated happily.

"I'm going to kill both of them!" Tristan continued to rage. "Let go of me!"

"Tristan calm down, you take everything so seriously!" Lucy said sincerely.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" Chasen asked Leticia quietly as they separated.

"This means whatever you want it to mean." Leticia replied, and Chasen growled. The two of them started to kiss again.

"You two are making Randy sick." Randy said.

"Don't be jealous." Chasen retorted.

"ATTENTION, CHRIS WANT YOUS PEOPLE OUTSIDE NOW." Yin's voice came through the loud speaker. "NOWS!"

**Outside**

The plane had landed in front of a large amusement park, there were palm trees surrounding the places, the sun was blazing, and a large lizard ran in front of them. In front of them was a large sign that read-

"SeaWorld," Maddie shrieked. "That means we're in Orlando, Florida!"

"Thanks for stealing my thunder you idiot." Chris said angrily.

"Why the heck are we in SeaWorld for, Chris?" Roberto asked.

"Well I thought it would be fun, and that you all needed a break." Chris replied. "Plus they're paying us big time for sponsoring this place on the show!"

"Ugh, can we leave? I've already been to SeaWorld!" Tristan said, and someone cursed at him.

"Okay, you all can relax right now because no one is getting voted off today!" Chris explained.

"What's the catch?" Mariah asked. "There's always a catch."

"Smart girl, but such a big mouth!" Chris replied. "There will be a challenge today, but it will be for a reward!"

The contestants all gasped and smiled at the sound of "reward".

"Yeah, the reward is an immunity idol." Chris continued. "Whoever is the reason their team won today's will get it. The immunity idol is good because you can use it in any elimination ceremony to keep yourself safe. Every vote put against won't count at all. You can give your idol to someone else if you want to keep that person safe. The idol can be used up to the final 4. You can't use it for the final 3 and up."

"That's just freaking awesome man!" Michael cheered. "We should totally win today Maddie!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me," Chris said. "Three teams ain't really working out for me anymore. Since the Blue Jays are down one girl and the Flamingos are down one guy, Maddie you're on the Blue Jays now, and Michael you're on the Flamingos. The Parrots are no more."

The air was filled with loud groans as Michael and Maddie sadly split up and went to their new teams. They waved goodbye to each other.

"Okay time to get into this place and start today's challenge! Follow me!" Chris said.

**SeaWorld**

"Take a look at this!" Chris said loudly and motioned with his hands to what was in front of them.

There stood a giant swimming pool, the water sparkling blue. There were machine made waves in the water. Extending out of the pool was two large handles. The handles continued on into the pool, and finally ended at a small metal stands. Inside the water was a giant killer whale, and it jumped out of the water startling the contestants.

"Say hello you none other than Shamu!" Chris said.

"There's no way I'm going in there!" Tristan panicked. "That thing killed a person!"

"Don't call him a "thing"!" Lucy screamed at him. "He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"How dare you say that with me standing right here?" Chris asks her annoyed. "So yeah, time to explain the challenge. Those handles are locked right know, but two members from each team will have to hold them up, keeping the platform out there above the surface of the water. Now here's the twist, four of you guys from each team will be standing on that platform. Once everyone from a team has fallen off, the other team will win and get to go to First Class. And one of them will get the immunity idol."

"You talk too much you know that?" Saddiq asked him.

"And now for that smart remark, you people have to sing while doing the challenge." Chris said and the contestants groan. "Mariah and Roberto, you guys will be holding the handle for the Flamingos, while Chasen and Leticia while be holding it for the Blue Jays. Now for the song…I'm in the mood for Mamma Mia! Get to it!"

_~DING~ _

~ "Mamma Mia" (("Mamma Mia" by Abba)) by the Total Drama All Star cast:

((The contestants take their places and they begin the challenge.))

**All: **Mamma mia, here I go again

((Shamu jumps in the air, when he crashes into the water a giant wave comes and hits Alissa, pushing her off the platform.))

**All: **My my, how can I resist you?

((Saddiq slips, and as he falls he brings Randy down with him.))

**All: **Mamma mia, does it show again

((Shamu jumps again, and this causes Lucy to fall.))  
**All: **My My, just how much I've missed you?

((Michael slips and falls. "You really suck Michael." Tristan called to him. "Hey," Michael complained.

**All: **Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
**All: **Blue since the day we parted

((Shamu hits Danisha with his tail, and she falls into the water.))  
**All: **Why, why did I ever let you go?  
**All: **Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go ~

"So only Tristan and Maddie are left, come on guys hurry up already!" Chris complains.

Maddie faces Tristan and screams "Boo, fall down already you turd!"

"Shut up, I can do this!" Tristan replied pumping himself up.

"Yeah you can do it Tristan!" Mariah called from where she and Roberto were holding the handle.

"Yeah man, do it for Nick Jonas!" Roberto called out. Suddenly Mariah gasps and looks at him, then she grabs him and kisses him. He's immediately in shock, but then he kisses back.

[Confessional: Mariah: "I don't know why I did that. I guess it was because of Leticia and Chasen, getting me all emotional. I just don't know!]

[Confessional: Roberto: "Wow." His mouth hangs wide open.]

As they continue to kiss the handle slams upward. The platform lunges into the water, and Tristan screams.

"Stop that you two idiots!" He screamed. "I CAN'T SWIM, HELP!"

Mariah and Roberto separate, and stare at Tristan in shock.

"Oh no!" Mariah screamed.

At the very same moment Shamu swims towards Tristan as he struggles to stay afloat.

"AHHHHHHHHH! He screamed.

Shamu opens his mouths, and then swallows Tristan whole, diving back into the water.

Maddie and the others stare at the spot where the killer whale has just submerged with their mouths hanging wide open. Then Maddie starts to cheer.

"Oh yeah, I won! Yes!" She starts to shake her butt on the platform.

Chasen stares at her, but then kisses Leticia quickly and cheers with the rest of his teammates.

"The Blue Jays win the challenge. Since Maddie did the most work, she wins the immunity idol!" Chris said.

"Give me that baby!" Maddie said. She leaps from the platform into the water, and swims to the thick layer of glass. She grabs on the edge, and Chris handed her a small airplane on a chain. She puts it around her neck.

"So there's that, let's get back to the plane then." Chris said.

"Chris, we have to get Tristan out of Shamu!" Lucy said quickly.

"Oh yeah, I actually forgot about that." Chris replied.

**Inside Shamu**

Its pitch black, but the light from a match begins to shine. It reveals Tristan in a fetal position, rocking back and forth.

There's a noise, and then Pong-Pong appears, looking at Tristan angrily.

"No!" He screamed.

Pong-Pong lunged at him.

**Back Outside**

"Yin, go get that kid out of there." Chris commanded.

"Okay sir!" She replied as she raced towards the killer whale carrying a harpoon.

"Gee whiz Yin, I know you're Japanese but don't you dare kill that whale!" Chris yelled. "Well today was interesting. Tristan may or not be dead, and Maddie won an immunity idol. Not to mention Mariah and Roberto actually kissed. What will happen now that all this craziness has sprouted? Check back next time on Total Drama All Stars!"


	9. Revenge is a Double Elimination

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said as he laid back in his hot tub. "Nobody went home, but a lot of epic stuff happened! Tristan and Chasen had this weird fight, and after they were broken up, Leticia and Chasen finally became a couple. It was about time really! The Parrots were no more, Michael being sent to the Flamingos and Maddie being sent to the Blue Jays. The contestants competed in a challenge for an immunity idol, which Maddie won. During the challenge, something came over Mariah and she kissed Roberto. This made them lose the challenge, and resulted in Tristan getting eaten by a whale and getting beaten up by Pong-Pong. So yeah, actually not much really happened. I can tell you that someone will most defiantly be eliminated today! Find out if Tristan is alive? What will become of Mariah and Roberto? And will Randy finally get back to his evil ways? Find out on today's epic episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Blue Jays**

"Oh yeah baby, I'm in First Class again!" Maddie cheered. "I'm on a roll!" She started to dance, the immunity idol hanging around her neck swaying back and forth.

The Blue Jays were obviously in First Class, and they were celebrating. There was confetti, soda, and streamers hanging all over the place. Maddie was dancing on an airplane seat, Saddiq and Alissa were playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, and Leticia and Chasen were making out in the corner. Randy was sitting down on one of the seats, eying Maddie's immunity idol.

"That immunity idol looks nice on you." He told her. "Randy likes."

Maddie blushed and replied. "Yeah I guess it does."

"You have to take care of it. Wouldn't it be just horrible if you misplaced it? Randy would be very upset." Randy continued.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to remember that." Maddie replied.

[Confessional: Maddie: "Okay that was weird. That kid is such a creep, and he's all after my goodies!"]

[Confessional: Randy: "I have to get rid of that immunity idol somehow. It's giving that psychopath too much power. And Randy needs that power more than she does."]

"Saddiq watch out, you almost put the tail on my face!" Alissa said aloud.

"Oops sorry." He replied. "You know I am blind-folded."

"It's okay best friend, I forgive you." Alissa replied as she hugged him.

[Confessional: Randy: "Guess I can make an alliance with those two. Least they're not obsessed with kissing or psychos. Let me work my Randy powers."]

"Hey you two, Randy has a little offer for you." Randy said as he walked over to them.

"What is it?" Alissa asked, curiously.

He lowered his voice "I want the three of us to form an alliance. With us three, we can destroy these other losers and make it all the way to the final three!"

"I don't trust you. You're a dirty liar. What do you think Saddiq?"

"I dunno, I want to make it to the final three though!"

"It's just that he's so, disgusting." Alissa replied.

"I'm standing right here you know." Randy spoke up.

"Fine, we'll join you in an alliance. What do we have to do though?" Alissa asked.

"Anything I tell you guys to do. First thing first I want to get rid of Maddie's immunity idol. I don't have a plan yet." Randy replied.

"Oh well, come back when you do." Saddiq told him.

"Trust me I will." Randy replied to him.

[Confessional: Randy: "Oh boy, things are going to get juicy!"]

**Loser Class- Flamingos**

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO REGRET WHAT DID TO ME! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU BOTH, NEVER!" Tristan screamed at Mariah and Roberto and the top of his lungs.

The Flamingos were in the Loser Class, and Tristan was yelling at Mariah and Roberto for getting him eaten by Shamu. Yin had saved him, without harming Pong-Pong or the killer whale. He reeked of dead fish. The other three were sitting down, watching them.

"Calm down Tristan we're sorry!" Roberto said sincerely.

"Do I look like I give two s***s if you're sorry?" Tristan continued. "I got eaten by a freaking whale! I could have died! And for what? For you two to kiss when you don't even like each other!"

"Wow, I never seen Tristan like this before." Lucy whispered to Danisha.

"Well we do now!" Mariah screamed back.

"W-We do?" Roberto asked her shyly.

"Yeah, I've been so stupid for not seeing it sooner." Mariah replied. "I think I really like you Roberto."

"W-Well I like you too, Mariah." Roberto stuttered. Mariah leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"HELLO YOU TWO DUCHEBAGS!" Tristan screamed. "You know what I don't care, you two are gone next. You almost killed me, made me lose out on an immunity idol, and don't even care about it! You're going to regret this!"

[Confessional: Tristan: "I'm tired of being the nice guy! I'm not being pushed around anymore. One of those two idiots are going home today, I don't care what they say."]

[Confessional: Lucy: "I'm actually on Tristan's side. I like Roberto and all, but that was a foolish mistake they made. We could have lose a team member and be at a big disadvantage! Oh and he almost died too…that's bad."]

[Confessional: Mariah: "Okay what we did was bad, but it was totally worth it. I can't believe how foolish I was; now I see how kind and sweet Roberto is. I think I may…love him. Nah."]

"Today is officially weird." Michael said.

Suddenly Chris walked inside, and covered his nose. "Kid you stink, ever heard of a shower before?" He told Tristan.

"I showered five times, it's not my fault!" Tristan said glaring at Mariah and Roberto.

"You should have taken another one." Chris replied. "Well the plane landed. Get your butts outside, today's one hell of a challenge."

**Venice**

The twelve contestants, Yin, and Chris walked out of the lane together. They had landed in a city that instead of having streets and cars, had rivers and small boats.

"Welcome to Venice, one of the most beautiful places in the world." Chris said.

"It's so romantic!" Leticia said as she smiled at Chasen.

"I've always wanted to come here." Michael said. "It just seemed so cool with the water and everything."

"News flash Michael, nobody cares!" Chris replied.

"Hey!" Michael whined.

"Enough with this nonsense Chris, what's the challenge?" Randy asked annoyed.

"Calm yourself down kid, I was getting to that." Chris replied angrily.

Randy looked at Saddiq and Alissa and rolled his eyes, expressing his disgust for the guy to them.

"The challenge will be a simple boat race throughout the city. First team to pass the finish line wins First Class and immunity. Of course the losing team will have to vote someone off. Actually today, since nobody went home in the last episode and we're on a budget, whoever loses today will have to vote off two people!"

The contestants all groaned and cursed at Chris, saying some very rude things.

"That's not fair Chris!" Saddiq yelled.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Yes, I may get a chance to eliminate both of those idiots!"]

"I don't care, so get into your motor boats. Flamingos since there are two…big people on your team, someone has to sit out."

"Roberto!" Tristan said as he pushed him forward angrily.

"Okay Roberto, follow me and Yin." Chris said. "Okay guys start the race!"

"Ugh, I hate that kid!" Roberto yelled at Tristan as his teammates went inside their boat.

The contestants turned on their motors, and the boats went zooming forward.

**Challenge**

"This is so freaking epic!" Michael yelled as his team's motorboat sped forward, almost hitting a gondola. The Flamingos had taken the lead, but the Blue Jays were close behind.

"Can't you fools move this boat any slower?" Randy asked his team annoyed.

"We're trying, calm down!" Saddiq replied, very annoyed by the way.

The boats continued to race forward, passing many civilians, houses, and restaurants along the way. People screamed I shock as the boats speed by, sometimes slashing someone with water. And the people weren't too happy about that.

There were a couple of sharp turns, bridges, and watermelons along the way. Yes watermelons.

"I still don't see the finish line, this is taking forever." Tristan complained.

"You shut up; we're probably going to win this!" Mariah said happily. This was the happiest she's ever been on the show. "I can't wait to win, that way I can see Roberto again."

"Oh God," Tristan began. "Here we go with all the lovey-dovey crap. It was better when you two were always arguing!"

"Oh you, you're just jealous Roberto are I are together while you won't he dare to touch Lucy." Mariah replied slyly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tristan asked angrily. "Look I'm touching Lucy right now!" He rubbed his hands all around Lucy's face.

[Confessional: Lucy: "WHAT THE HELL?"]

[Confessional: Tristan: "Okay, that was pretty stupid of me. Ha-ha."

"You're so stupid it's not even funny." Mariah said as leaned back on top of the motor. Suddenly it began to cough, and then it died. The boat stopped with a jerk, and stood still.

The Blue Jays' boat speed by and Maddie screamed "Ah-ha you losers!"

"Great, look what your stupidity did!" Tristan yelled at her.

"Oh no, I can fix it." Mariah said as she got up and started to kick the motor. "Why won't you work you piece of junk?" The motor roared to life, and the boat raced forward at the speed of win., towards the sidewalk…

_DING_

Chris appeared in a helicopter above and screamed "Time to sing guys! Since Mariah and Tristan won't shut up, it's all on them! Get to it!"

~ "The Middle of This Game" (("The Middle" by Demi Lovato)) by Mariah and Tristan:

((The boat bounces through the city, Lucy, Danisha, and Michael screaming the whole way through.))

**Mariah:** Don't wanna crash  
Don't wanna fall  
Don't wanna leave somewhere in the middle,  
Somewhere in the middle of this game!  
That's practically nothing! **Tristan: **(Nothing)  
**Mariah: **I just need a little  
I just need a little more time  
Cause I don't wanna go home  
But somethings makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle of this!

**Mariah and Tristan: **Don't like it, don't like it, don't like it

Don't like it, don't like it, don't like it ~

The boat continues to bounce until it makes it to the other side, where there's a river. And a few feet away is the finish line!

"Yes, we can win this thing!" Mariah said happily.

Suddenly a another boat appeared, and just happened to be right where they were going to land! There a loud crash, and all of the Flamingos were in the water.

The Blue Jays zoomed by and crossed the finish line, confetti showering them as they passed.

"And the Blue Jays win again!" Chris yelled as his helicopter landed near where their boat stopped. He, Yin, and Roberto climbed out. "First Class and immunity goes to you guys!"

"Oh yeah baby, First Class three times in a row!" Maddie cheered as she jumped out of her boat.

"Lucky son of a gun, you can keep your immunity idol for one more day Randy guesses." Randy said under his breath.

"Oh no, we lost guys." Roberto said sadly.

"Yeah and you know what that means? TWO of you are going home tonight!" Chris said cheerfully. "Oh God, I love this job!"

**Back inside the Plane**

Tristan, Michael, Danisha, and Lucy had all met in the mess hall secretly, away from Roberto and Mariah. (Who were too busy making out to notice anyways.) They who trying to discuss who would be the two people going home tonight.

"It's pretty obvious that we have to get rid of Mariah and Roberto, ever since they got together we've been losing challenges!" Tristan said angrily. "It's bad karma, and I'm still mad about them almost KILLING ME!"

"Okay we get that, you've told us it all day." Lucy replied. "But the problem is, we like Roberto. And he's kind of good at challenges."

"It's for that reason he won last season, what an even better chance to get rid of him." Michael said.

"I don't know…" Lucy said uncertainly.

"Well that would mean you're going to vote for one of us, over stupid Roberto. Are you really going to do that?" Tristan asked her.

She didn't really.

"Well I hope we all can agree that we're voting for Roberto and Mariah. Is that right?" Tristan asked.

"Yup," Michael replied. Danisha nodded, but Lucy didn't respond.

[Confessional: Lucy: "I don't know what I'm going to do tonight. I may vote Michael…"]

**Elimination Ceremony**

"This is for first time here at the Elimination Ceremony," Chris began "All except Michael of course. Well the votes have been placed and it's time to start."

The six Flamingos sat in front of Chris and Yin nervously, Mariah was shaking a bit. Tristan seemed a little tense.

"The first one of you guys that is safe is…Danisha." Chris said as he threw her a pack of peanuts. Danisha caught it and smiled.

"Lucy is also safe." Chris said. "Everyone else here has gotten a vote put against them, will your curse send you home tonight Michael?"

"Uh, I hope not. I mean, I don't even have a curse put on me!" Michael complained.

"Well none that you know of, but you're safe you nut job." Chris said as he threw him some peanuts.

"Hey!" Michael whined.

"So there are only three left, Roberto, Mariah, and Tristan. Two of you are leaving tonight, and those two are…..Roberto and Mariah!"

"Yes! THAT'S WHAT YOU IDIOTS GET FOR ALMOSTY KILLING ME!" Tristan gloated loudly. "Karma is such a b****."

"And I have some news for you two," Chris said ignoring Tristan completely. "You both have to jump out of the plane."

"WHAT?" Mariah and Roberto both screamed.

"Oh man this is so sweet!" Tristan said as he laughed like a maniac.

"Chris, that's dangerous! What if they land somewhere unsafe? Or worse, on a poor animal?" Lucy cried.

"I could care less, here are your parachutes, get to jumping!" Chris said as he passed one to both of them.

"There is no way I'm jumping out of here! I-I'll die!" Roberto panicked.

"Oh God, Yin please take care of him." Chris said as he yawned.

"No please, I don't want to die!" Roberto pleaded.

Yin walked up to him, and sent a karate kick to his face. The impact sent Roberto flying out of the plane backwards.

"WHEN CHRIS SAY YOU LEAVE, YOU LEAVE!" Yin screamed at him. She turned around and looked at Mariah angrily.

"Whoa, calm down girl! I'm leaving!" Mariah said quickly. She turned around and said "My last time here on this show ruined because I wanted to kiss Roberto. Who would have thought?" She turned and jumped out of the plane.

"So there we have it! The couple everyone has been waiting for has been eliminated as soon as they got together!" Chris explained. "Only ten remain, and if you thought today was crazy just imagine next week! On the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**Note: Yes, I know Danisha and Chasen did not speak. But they will speak next week!**


	10. Randy Does What Randy Wants

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said as he was lying down on a massage table, he was forcing Yin to give him a massage. "A lot of crazy stuff went on. Randy went back to his evil ways and formed an alliance with Saddiq and Alissa. Tristan planned to get his revenge on the now dating Mariah and Roberto, after they got him eaten by Shamu. We went to Venice, and had a little boat race that didn't turn out too good for the Flamingos. They lost the challenge, and I made them vote out two people like the awesome person I am! Roberto and Mariah were eliminated, giving Tristan his sweet revenge, but also putting the Flamingos at a large disadvantage. Now that only ten contestants remain, things are wrapping up! Who will get betrayed today? Will the Flamingos be able to handle their disadvantage? And who will get eliminated on today's epic episode of Total Drama All Stars! Massage a little more to the left Yin, that's better!"

**First Class- Blue Jays**

"Leticia, come look at this!" Chasen called out for her.

He was sitting down, carrying something black in his hand. Leticia walked towards him quickly, almost excitedly. Maddie sat near them, watching with curiosity.

"What is that?" Leticia asked.

"It's the IPod 237 my Dad sent me. Chris had it in his pocket yesterday, but I saw my name on it so I took it, that bastard." Chasen replied angrily, but with a small snicker.

"Wow 237, I didn't know they were that much!" Leticia said in shock.

"Well, my Dad has connections. Too bad there isn't any service up here in the sky and all." Chasen replied.

"We should take a picture together!" Leticia said excitedly, but then she frowned. "If it can even do that…"

"This baby can do everything sweet cheeks!" Chasen said giggling. "Let's take our first picture together, make a sexy pose!"

They both made the cheesiest smiles ever, and they took the picture.

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Maddie squealed. "It reminds me of the time I dated Chewbacca!"

"Chewbacca?" Chasen asked.

"Yeah that guy from Star Wars!" Maddie said. "He was such the ladies' man! Until he cheated on me with Rebecca Black and made a stupid song together."

"Okay whatever you say crazy." Chasen said.

[Confessional: Chasen: "How this girl got an immunity idol, I'll never know."]

"Look at those three idiots, they'll be gone soon." Randy said with an evil laugh.

"Uh, they will?" Saddiq asked.

"Yes idiot, Randy and you two are going to help me vote them off soon." Randy said.

"Don't call Saddiq an idiot!" Alissa said angrily. "Do that again and we'll leave this stupid alliance!"

"Okay sorry," Randy said quickly. "So we all know what to do today? We tell everyone we're voting off Maddie, but instead we vote off Chasen. This will get Maddie to use her idol and waste it."

"That's pretty smart; we'll get rid of Chasen too!" Saddiq said.

"Of course it's smart, Randy came up with it!" Randy said, with all his pride.

"Alissa I came up with a game we can play!" Saddiq said ignoring him.

"Oh that sounds cool! Let's go play!" Alissa replied. The two of them got and walked away from Randy.

"Randy wants to play too!" Randy called after them, his feelings hurt.

"Oh, well it's only a two-player game." Saddiq lied.

"Whatever," Randy replied as the two of them kept walking away.

[Confessional: Randy: "I need to end that little friendship of theirs. If we make it to the final three, they'll just vote me out. Truth is I only need one of them, and Alissa will be the better option. Sorry Saddiq, there has been a change of plans."]

**Flamingos**

"Well isn't this place just way better with those two idiots gone?" Tristan said happily as he laid his back against the wall.

The Flamingos, all except Tristan, were not as happy as the Blue Jays. Danisha and Michael sat close together in the back. Lucy was near Tristan and she was starring daggers.

"Hey what's up with you?" He asked her.

"You're becoming a jerk, I hope you know that." Lucy replied.

"How am I a jerk, because I got my revenge?" He asked her bitterly.

"You've been gloating since yesterday!" Lucy yelled. "It's annoying! Right now I wish we would have gotten rid of you instead."

"Watch what you're saying newbie, you don't even belong in this game." Tristan said angrily. "What have _you _done for this team? Nothing, that's what."

"You did not just call me a newbie. You're new too!" Lucy said with a bit more anger.

"Yeah whatever, I think you're just mad because of yesterday. I didn't mean to rub my hand all over your face." He got up and sat near her. "Can we just forget about all of that?"

"Get away from me or I'll get my brothers to murder you." Lucy replied not looking at him. "I can't believe I actually thought you were nice."

"Am I nice!" Tristan said.

"Prove it to me." She said. When he didn't say anything she walked away.

[Confessional: Tristan: "What a drama queen! Can't she just let me enjoy myself; there was absolutely no need for any of that crap! I Now I have to prove I'm a "nice guy". Tch, women."]

"It sure is lonely in here now," Danisha spoke up. "And a bit awkward."

"Mostly the awkward part." Michael said.

"Lucy is it your time of the month or something?" Tristan asked. She replied with a whole bunch of cursing, but it was drowned out by the loudspeaker.

"ALL YOU FREAKS BETTER GET OUTSIDE. THE PLANE HAS LANDED MATES, AND IT'S TIME TO START THE CHALLENGE." Chris said.

"Did he just say mate?" Danisha asked.

"YES, YES I DID." Chris replied.

**Australia**

"Welcome mates to the Outback!" Chris said in a bad Australian accent.

"You sound Jamaican." Chasen said.

"You sound like you need to shut up." Chris replied.

"What?" Chasen asked not understanding him.

They were indeed in Australia, the Outback to be more specific. Surrounding them was what seemed like a dessert, but there was more vegetation. There was a small lake near them, and animals and plants of all types surrounded them.

"Oh no, animals." Tristan said quietly.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Okay, I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I don't really have good luck with animals. These things just hate my guts for some reason. I'm praying that Pong-Pong isn't here."]

"I hope today's challenge isn't a race Chris, it's too hot for that crap." Danisha whined.

"Well if you all let me explain." Chris said. "I wasn't going to jump straight into the challenge. I was going to let you all explore and have some fun, but since I just remembered how much I hate you all, you can just forget about that!"

The contestants all moaned.

"Time for challenge, you people be happy!" Yin said encouraging the others.

"Today's challenge isn't a race, but it is similar." Chris explained. "You'll have to find a statue of yours truly around here somewhere."

"So like a scavenger hunt, but with only one item?" Alissa asked.

"Precisely, but both teams will be searching for it. First team to find it gets First Class and immunity. The other team…well you know the drift, elimination."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Michael said.

"Are you stupid, this place is so huge!" Danisha said. "We'll never find that stupid statue!"

"Hey watch what you're calling stupid!" Chris said.

"Thanks man." Michael replied.

"Not you stupid, my statue!" Chris said angrily.

"Randy wants to know how big this statue is." Randy asked Chris.

"Not that big, it's about the size of a regular trophy." Chris explained. "Here you all get these tennis rackets just in case you're attacked by some animal, especially you Tristan!"

Tristan blushed.

"Let's just start, Randy and his team has this challenge in the bag!" Randy said.

"Just watch out for these killer snakes!" Chris added. "Go start the challenge I guess."

**Challenge- Blue Jays**

[Confessional: Randy: "Randy could care less if his team wins or loses. Regardless I get what I want."]

The Blue Jays were walking opposite from the plane and the lake, and they had already traveled quite a distance. Heat and exhaustion was starting to play a toll on them all.

"Only if we knew what this statue even looked like." Alissa said.

"It wouldn't really make a difference I think." Saddiq told her.

"We need to win today; there are only four of those losers left on the other team! We get rid of them and we can easily be the final six!" Chasen told everyone.

"And we'll be the final three." Alissa whispered to Randy.

Randy smiled knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

"I guess we'll just have to keep looking around." Maddie said, and the team continued to search.

**Challenge- Flamingos**

"Wow, look at all these amazing animals!" Lucy said as a bird flew by her head.

"Those things are secretly planning to kill me, I swear they all are!" Tristan said nervously.

"Don't _you_ dare call them _things_!" Lucy snapped. "Animals are amazing in every possible way. And its fools like you that make them seem horrible! People need to take some time to just understand them."

"Yeah I understand," Tristan replied. "Understand that they want me dead."

"Ugh, you're such an idiot!" Lucy yelled as she stormed off.

"Well, now that was rude!" Tristan said. "Have any of you guys found the statue yet, or how about some clues?"

"There's nothing but stupid plants out here." Michael said, leaving out animals just in case Lucy would have heard.

"This challenge sucks, I'm bored as hell." Danisha added. "And I soooo thirsty."

"Oh well deal with it, we can't lose another challenge." Tristan said. "Maybe if we go diving into the lake…"

"HEY GUYS I THINK I FOUND IT!" Lucy screamed. The three of them turned in her direction and saw that she was staring at a kangaroo. The kangaroo was a few feet ahead of her, and there was something shiny in her pouch. "I'll go get it!"

"Wait Lucy no, that thing will kill you!" Danisha screamed.

"No it won't, I know how to work with animals unlike _some _people." She called back. She was already a few steps away from the kangaroo, and it was looking at her curiously.

"Hey girl, I don't want to hurt you." Lucy said calmly. "We just need to get that statue out of your pouch; it's probably hurting you anyways."

The kangaroo snorted, and just continued to stare at her. "Don't worry I come in peace. Once I get the statue we'll leave you alone forever."

Lucy reached out to grab it, and the kangaroo let out a loud roar. Lucy screamed in shock, and the kangaroo started to chase her. "PLEASE STOP, I MEANT NO HARM! HELP!"

"OH NO LUCY!" Tristan yelled in panic. "We need to help her; you two distract that damn kangaroo somehow!"

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" Michael asked. "I don't want to die either."

"I dunno, uh…" Tristan said as he thought.

_DING!_

"Yeah that's it, sing! Sing to distract that stupid beast!" Tristan said.

"I can't sing, I'm so thirsty I feel like I can't breathe!" Danisha complained. "And what do we even sing?"

"Sing about that, just do whatever, we need to help her!" Tristan yelled.

Chris drove by in a golf cart, with Yin at his side. Somehow he had heard the whole conversation. "Actually that's a good idea, heh, sing you two freaks!"

~ "No Water" (("No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown)) by Danisha and Michael:

((Lucy falls down, and Tristan runs towards her, trying to get there before the kangaroo can get to her.))

**Danisha: **How do you expect me  
To sing when I'm so thirsty?  
'Cause my throat hurts!  
It's so hard for me to speak

**Michael: **Tell me how I'm supposed to sing with no water?  
Can't speak, can't sing with no water  
It's how I feel when I'm about to dehydrate  
There's no water, no water!

**Michael and Danisha: **Got me out here when it's so hot!

Tell me how I'm supposed to sing?  
Without it I just can't speak.  
There's no water, no water!

No water, water  
No water, water  
No water, water  
No water, water ~

The kangaroo had been distracted briefly, but just enough for Tristan to reach Lucy. He grabbed her and they both jumped. Just in time too, because the kangaroo and just landed on the same place where Lucy was.

"You saved my life!" Lucy told Tristan in shock.

"I wasn't going to let that thing hurt you-" Tristan had started, but the kangaroo had kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

The kangaroo shook her fist angrily at the two of them, and then hopped away.

"Oh no, Tristan! Are you okay?" Lucy asked nervously. Then she noticed a shiny object on the ground near them. "It dropped the statue!" She ran over to it and picked it up.

"Yes, we won!" Michael said happily as both him and Danisha cheered.

"Well yeah what that loser just said." Chris spoke up. "You get First Class, and immunity, whatever. Time to find those other losers Yin."

"Okay, boss!" Yin said powerfully and the two of them drove away.

"Hey wait for us!" Lucy called, but it was too late. The three teammates looked down at Tristan's body and groaned.

**Later**

[Confessional: Randy: "Looks like we lost, oh well. Time to work my evil little plan!"]

Maddie was sitting alone at the kitchen table; she looked depressed, probably since her team had just lost. Randy spotted her and quickly walked towards her.

"Hey Maddie, I just heard some stuff and I think I need to tell you about it." Randy said casually.

"Uh, okay." Maddie said puzzled.

"I heard from Saddiq and Alissa that they're planning to vote you off tonight. They're trying to get Leticia, Chasen, and me to do the same." Randy explained. "But I don't think that's right, you're good at challenges, and well a good friend."

"They are? I am? Aw thank you!" Maddie replied. "I can't believe they want _me _gone though! Is it because I'm new?"

"I don't know, they said something about…"crazy"." Randy said. He liked her angry reaction he told her this. "I thought that was a horrible thing to say, which is why we should get rid of Saddiq today. You should tell Leticia and Chasen before they get a chance."

"What if they don't listen?" Maddie asked. "Oh wait, that was a stupid question. I have my immunity idol!"

"Oh you do? I forgot about that." Randy lied.

"Thank you for telling me this, I owe you one!" Maddie said, but Randy had already left the room with an evil grin on his face.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stood before the six Blue Jays holding a metal plate with five bags of peanuts on it. Yin stood closely beside him with a smile on her face.

"So the votes have been placed." Chris said. "You guys really sucked in today's challenge just to let you know."

"Shut up Chris." Chasen said angrily.

"Okay before we start, Yin go ahead and ask." Chris said.

"Anyone want to use immunity idol and be safe?" Yin asked.

"Yeah I will," Maddie spoke up as she took off her immunity idol and handed it to Yin. "I really don't feel safe tonight.

Randy, Saddiq, and Alissa smiled happily as she walked back to her seat.

"Since Maddie played her immunity idol, here you go girl." Chris said as he tossed her a bag of peanuts. "Any votes against her will not count."

"We already know that Chris!" Leticia complained.

"Whatever, Randy you're safe too. So are Leticia and Alissa." He tossed three bags to each of them.

Only Saddiq and Chasen remained. Chasen looked very nervous; he was shaking his leg violently. Saddiq on the other hand didn't look nervous, he seemed bored.

"The person going home tonight is….

….

….

….

….

….

Saddiq!"

"What, that doesn't make any sense!" Saddiq shouted.

"Chris you counted the votes wrong, there's no way Saddiq can go home tonight." Alissa said quickly. "I know for a fact three of us voted for Chasen."

"Well I really feel loved right now!" Chasen said sarcastically.

"Don't worry baby I love you." Leticia cooed. They hugged each other.

"Look I have four votes here for Saddiq." Chris explained. "I may be old, but I still remember how to count girlie!"

"That would mean…Randy you lied to us!" Saddiq yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Randy said calmly. "I never planned to vote Chasen off; we need him on this team…for now."

"Wow, so much love in this room right now!" Chasen said sarcastically again.

"And he told me that you two were going to vote for me tonight!" Maddie screamed angrily. "I just wasted my idol for your stupid lie!"

"I told you what Randy heard." Randy said.

"You planned to lie to her; you said it was to waste her immunity idol!" Alissa screamed.

"Alissa, we all know that isn't true. Don't try to take Randy down just because your bestest friend in the whole wide world is leaving." Randy replied, and he walked out of the room.

"That a******!" Alissa screamed. "I'm sorry Saddiq for ever trusting him."

"Don't worry about it. I made it farther than I thought I would." Saddiq replied. "You go and win this thing for us. I'll be cheering at home!"

"Bye Saddiq!" Alissa, Maddie, Chasen, and Leticia said as he jumped out of the plane.

"Wow that was a real shocker!" Chris said. "Randy is already in some deep doo-doo. Saddiq is gone and now only 9 remain. Since we're running out of time see you on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!"


	11. Fireworks in Paris

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said as he lay back in a large soft chair, and took a sip of lemonade "We went to Australia, and the contestants faced their most epic challenge yet. During the challenge, Lucy was attacked by a wild kangaroo, and Tristan saved her life. Possibly changing the way she thought of him along the way. They won the challenge, and before the Blue Jays could eliminate somebody, Randy betrayed his alliance. Not liking how close Saddiq and Alissa were, Randy got the others the vote Saddiq off, and even got Maddie to waste her immunity idol. Wow this guy is totally evil. I don't even think he's going to last long after all that. Now with only nine contestants left, will the drama increase, or will everything be all suckish? Take your pick, but only after watching today's awesome episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Flamingos**

"I think he's coming to!" A voice said. "Tristan, are you, uh, up now? Please get up!"

"Ow…my head hurts…" Tristan groaned as he rubbed his head.

Danisha, Lucy, and Michael were surrounding him, as he slowly began to awaken. He had been knocked out for over a day now, after getting kicked by that kangaroo in Australia. He picked himself up slightly in the chair he was propped in, but winced in pain during the process.

"Oh, you're up." Lucy said. "Are you okay?"

"Not really…where are we?" Tristan asked quietly.

"We're in the First Class!" Lucy replied happily. "We won because of you!"

"We did!" Tristan replied, his mood brightening. "Who went home on the other team?"

"We haven't seen them yet, so we don't know." Danisha answered. "We did hear a lot of screaming tough about "betrayal" and crap."

"Sounds juicy." Tristan replied.

"Thank you for saving my life yesterday." Lucy said. "I really appreciate it, even after all those things I said about you yesterday."

"I wasn't going to let you die." Tristan said. "I need you on this- I mean we need you on this team."

"Just…thank you anyways." Lucy replied and she hugged him.

[Confessional: Lucy: "There just might be a chance that I was wrong about him. I don't know yet."]

"So I think I'm going to sleep some more." Tristan said. "My head feels like hell."

"Okay, guys let's leave the hero in peace." Lucy said as she and the other two walked away.

**Loser Class- Blue Jays**

"Oh no!" Maddie screamed as she tripped over something metal. Someone had caught her before she hit the ground.

That something she tripped over was a tin can that read "Blue Jays suck ass". The person who caught her was Chasen, but he had grabbed her butt while doing so. As they both noticed this, they blushed.

"Uh…thank you for…that." Maddie said.

"You're w-welcome." Chasen said, still holding on to her.

"You can let go of me now/" Maddie said. "I'm not falling anymore."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Chasen said as he let go of her. He turned around to see if Leticia had seen any of this, luckily she hadn't. But someone else did.

After watching this scenario, Randy walked towards Alissa, who was alone in a corner upset. She was clearly upset about her best friend being voted off.

"You still mad?" Randy asked. "Get over it already, we need to work on our next plan."

"Why the hell are you even talking to me?" Alissa replied angrily. "I wish you were dead, you lying bastard."

"Hey that's no way to talk to your alliance member." Randy said.

"We are in no alliance." Alissa spat at him.

"Okay, I don't see how that'll get you anywhere in this game, but oh well." Randy replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Those other three idiots know you were trying to get rid of them, so once they deal with Randy, you'll be next." Randy explained to her.

"Even if we were in an alliance, we're still at a disadvantage." Alissa said. "There are three of them, and two of us, so it wouldn't make a difference. You should have gotten rid of Chasen first, and then acted like the asshole you are to have gotten rid of Saddiq."

"Randy likes to take risks." Randy replied. "Luckily I have a plan though to keep us both in the game."

"What is it?" Alissa asked.

"Randy noticed just right now that Chasen has a thing for Maddie." Randy explained.

"But he's with Leticia, and I'm pretty sure they're in love or something." Alissa said.

"Exactly, he's in love with both of them!" Randy explained some more. "Now we just need to make it so that Chasen cheats on Leticia with her. She finds out, gets pissed, and Maddie's out in the next elimination ceremony. Then Chasen, and then we can just vote Leticia off."

"Wow, you really are smart." Alissa said. "Too smart, that's why I don't trust you."

"Getting rid of you anytime soon will be a stupid move." Randy said. "You can trust me until the merge, maybe even longer."

[Confessional: Alissa: "He's lying to me…but do I really have any other choice? I know I'm going to regret this someday."]

"Fine, you go get your matchmaking skills ready." Alissa replied.

All of a sudden the plane made a big jerk, obviously meaning that the plane had landed.

"Maybe a little later, let's head outside." Randy said.

**Paris**

"Omg we're in Paris!" Danisha squealed. "I can't wait to start this shopping challenge!"

"Do I really look like I would let you guys enjoy yourselves with a shopping challenge?" Chris asked in awe. "You kids are really dumb. Don't you know me by now?"

"It better be a shopping challenge!" Danisha said angrily.

"Well too bad it's not, so deal with it." Chris replied.

Chris, Yin, and the nine contestants stood in front of large, brown and gold building. It had fancy French writing for its sign, but you could tell it was a restaurant due to the aroma dwelling from inside it. The plane was nearby, and so were a whole bunch of mimes.

"This place is so romantic, isn't it sweetie pie?" Leticia asked Chasen.

"Yes it is honey, only if Chris would let us have a romantic dinner here." Chasen replied.

Randy looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Chris can we just get to the challenge, Randy just wants to win." Randy said.

"I was getting to it, but all the distractions!" Chris replied. "For today's challenge you'll, well let me show you instead."

Chris walked towards the restaurant, and the other followed behind him. Once inside, the aroma of food strongly increased. It was one of the best things any of them, except for Chris, had smelled in their lives. Michael and Alissa drooled at just the smell, while some of the contestant's stomachs started to growl.

Inside the restaurant were many tables, utensils, flowers, etc. It was the kind of restaurant rich people went to. Everyone was impressed instead of Chris and Chasen, who have obviously been to such a place before.

"This place is amazing Chris!" Lucy said. "Too bad there's nobody here. We can't get the full experience."

"If you knew how much it cost for nobody to be here…well there's going to be no dinner for the next three days." Chris said.

The contestants all groaned, and Danisha stuck up the middle finger at Chris.

"The good news is that you can eat all the food you want in today's challenge!" Chris said. "You all will have to eat Paris's most famous delinquencies. Most of you will find some of them disgusting; while others may love it so much you may not want to stop eating. As you can see there's a large variety of like and dislike with this food."

"This sounds simple." Randy said. "Chris you keep coming up with easy challenges, it's just sad"

"Yet you lose these so called easy challenges, so keep your trap shut!" Chris snapped. "Whoever is the last person left on their team who is still eating wins their team First Class and…an immunity idol!"

The contestants all cheered happily, this was just what they needed.

[Confessional: Randy: "There really couldn't be a more perfect timing."]

[Confessional: Maddie: "I really need this, since I wasted the last one! This time I promise I'll take better care of it, just like for my albino Pikachu."]

[Confessional: Chasen: "This is my challenge to win, the others should just quit right now while they still have the chance."]

[Confessional: Danisha: "I WANT ONE!"]

"Yes, now you all are all excited." Chris said. "Yin, bring out the first meal!"

Yin walked from the kitchen, pushing a cart with three trays on it. As she got closer, what the contestants saw almost made them all gag.

**Challenge**

"What is that crap?" Tristan asked dizzily, a little from the sight of that food and from the kangaroo kick.

"That's your first meal, like I just said." Chris said annoyed.

One the three trays were caviar, otherwise known as fish eggs.

"This is fish eggs, I use this term because most of you are too stupid to know what caviar means." Chris said. "Tristan, Chasen, and Lucy, you three have to eat it."

"I hate fish, there's no way I'm eating that." Tristan said, backing up a bit.

"Those are little baby fish!" Lucy shrieked. "They could have grown up and enjoyed life, but they didn't even get to start it because of you EVIL PEOPLE!"

"Calm down girl, it tastes good you should try it." Chasen said as he sat down and began to eat. "Wow, this is the best caviar I've ever tasted!"

"That's sick!" Tristan said.

"Actually that's his team even closer to winning." Chris said. "You two sure you don't want some?"

"Yes!" Tristan and Lucy said at the same time.

[Confessional: Chasen: "Wow,"]

"Oh well, Yin bring out the second meal." Chris said.

Suddenly Tristan took Lucy's hand and whispered to her. "You want to sneak out of this place, go sightseeing?"

"We need to stay with our team though." Lucy replied.

"We have Danisha and Michael on our team in a food challenge." Tristan said. "Of course we're going to win."

"That's mean, but you make a good point." Lucy said. "I've always wanted to see the Eifel Tower."

"Let's go there then." Tristan said, and the two of them snuck out of the restaurant.

As they both snuck off, Yin pushed another cart with three new trays on it. On each tray was none other than…

"Time for some escargots!" Chris said aloud. "Or in other words snails. Maddie, Michael, and Alissa, you three have to eat it."

"There's no way in hell I'm eating snails." Alissa said.

"But it's easy, look!" Maddie said as she shoved one into her mouth, shell and all. "See?"

"That's disgusting!" Alissa screamed. "I'm sorry but I just can't eat that."

While she walked quickly away from the tray, Michael gulped some of his snails down. Yin pushed out another cart, this time it had…

"What's that?" Randy asked.

"It's Ratatouille!" Chris said chuckling. "You, Leticia, and Danisha have to eat it."

"No I meant, what is it made of?" Randy asked, poking it with a fork.

"Ew, is it made of rat?" Leticia asked nervously. "I'm not eating rats! That's gross."

"No rat will ever enter the mouth of Randy." Randy said angrily.

"That's your lost then, no immunity idol for either of you." Chris explained.

"Like I could care right now." Randy replied. As he said this Danisha took her plate and quickly ate it.

"That was actually pretty good." She said.

"By the way, Ratatouille isn't made of rats." Chris said, as he laughed some more.

"WHAT?" Randy screamed in rage.

"Guess there are only four of you next, but first, Yin I have a little job for you." Chris said.

**Eifel Tower**

"Wow look at the view!" Lucy said as she gasped.

The two of them had successfully gotten to the top of the Eifel Tower. Both Tristan and Lucy were looking down while leaning on one of the rails. Tristan seemed to have gotten better.

"It is pretty nice isn't it?" Tristan asked her smiling.

[Confessional: Tristan: "This is counting as a first date. I don't care what anyone else says!"]

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Lucy asked. "Are you hallucinating again?"

"No, I'm just fine." He replied. "Actually this is the best I felt all season."

[Confessional: Tristan: "Okay that was lame, but girls like that stuff right? RIGHT?"]

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lucy asked while blushing. "Actually you're being _too _nice."

"I-I'm sorry for all those things I told you yesterday." Tristan apologized, ignoring her question. "I shouldn't have said any of that."

"I'm not one of those girls." Lucy said starting to get angry. "Just because you're apologizing and complementing me, I'm not going to throw myself at you."

Tristan looked up and grinned. "I know."

Just then Yin grabbed Tristan's shoulder and turned him around. "There two of you are."

"Oh no, they found us!" Lucy said in shock.

"Chris, me find them." Yin spoke into a talkie. "Okay. Chris say you two like lovey stuff, you sing lovey song."

"What?" They both screamed in shock.

_DING!_

"I'll sing!" Tristan said thinking. "Uh, I don't know what though."

In the sky some fireworks began to go off, giving Tristan a plan. "I know what to sing."

~ "Firework" (("Firework" by Katy Perry)) by Tristan:

**Tristan?: **Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own! ~

"Aw, t-thank you." Lucy said as she blushed. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tristan blushed.

[Confessional: Lucy: "Well that was pretty sweet."]

"N-No problem." Tristan sputtered.

"I don't think anyone has ever done something that nice for me, on live television!" Lucy said.

"Well I meant ever word of it." Tristan said as he continued to blush.

"Okay you people done, let go back now." Yin said. "Me tired of lovey stuff now." After a bit of complaining, they both followed her.

**Challenge**

"So for the last meal, all you guys have to do is drink a soup that's made with all three of the other dishes!" Chris said with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't think I can eat this…" Maddie said pushing the bowl away. "That dumb immunity idol is not worth dying."

Michael also pushed the bowl away shaking his head.

"Looks like we only have Danisha and Chasen left." Chris explained. "Are both of you going to chicken out as well?"

"Hell no, this shit smells good!" Danisha said. She grabbed the bowl and forced her whole head into it, and there was loud slurping noises made.

"Breathe girl; we don't need anyone else dying on this show!" Chris said quickly.

She took her head out of the bowl, and it was soaked. "Hmm I smell good."

"Are you going to eat Chasen?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." Chasen replied uncertainly. He raised the spoon up to his mouth, and paused. He could smell the gruesome smell of the soup. He gagged a bit in his mouth. "I can't, I have to watch my weight."

"Are you freaking serious?" Randy asked him bewildered.

"Of course I am!" He replied. "Do you think I keep this body this sexy by eating everything?"

"Idiot," Randy said.

"So Chasen's quitting!" Chris said. "Which means, surprisingly, Danisha is the winner of today's challenge and gets an immunity idol!"

"WHAT?" Danisha asked excitedly. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS SO COOL!"

"Yeah whatever," Chris said ignoring her. He handed Danisha her immunity idol, and she took it greedily. "It's obvious that no one's going home today, and since we're running out of time. See you next time on Total Drama All Stars!"

**Just to say, I don't think this chapter was very good. I know I could have done a way better job, especially during the challenge. A lot of parts seemed a little cheesy to me, and I apologize for how awkward and disappointing this chapter was. I promise I'll make the next one way better.**


	12. Vampires Suck not the movie

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said. He face appeared on a small television screen that was on a cart. Yin was standing near it with a big smile across her face. "You all may be wondering why I'm not there, well I was offered to host the Emmys! There was no way I was going to turn this down, so today I'll only be talking through this T.V." "And me get to host!" Yin said happily. "Well not really." Chris explained. "So…yeah…last time on Total Drama All Stars, we went to Paris and our contestants faced off against each other in a food challenge. Just before that, Randy had convinced Alissa to stay in his alliance even though he got rid of Saddiq. During the challenge, Tristan and Lucy snuck off to the Eifel Tower, and even though nothing happened, I can sense a bit of romance brewing between the two. Danisha easily won the challenge, and earned an immunity idol. Since no one went home yesterday, I would normally make two people go home, but since I'm in L.A, I'll let it slide just this once. Now with the competition getting juicy, who will be the unlucky loser going home today? Find out on this less than awesome episode since I'm not there of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Flamingos**

"First Class again." Lucy said. "This is great, our luck is finally changing!"

"Told you Mariah and Roberto were bad luck." Tristan replied, as he ran on a treadmill.

The four Flamingos were enjoying themselves peacefully. Michael and Tristan were both running on treadmills, while Danisha and Lucy were sitting down reading some girly magazines.

"Whatever, I'm just happy we're winning. I haven't been in First Class much." Michael said.

"Alright, sorry but you Parrots really did suck." Tristan said. "I don't know how since Maddie is good at challenges."

"I guess coming to new teams really helped both of us out somehow." Michael said.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Really, because only doing well in a "food" challenge is considered being well rounded. Oh Michael. Sad, sad Michael."]

"Well Paris was fun. I wish I could visit again sometime." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, where did the two of you disappear to yesterday?" Danisha asked.

"We just snuck out to see Paris, no big deal." Lucy replied.

"We didn't even get to go anywhere." Tristan lied. "Yin found us so quickly."

"I don't believe you." Danisha said whipping her hair. You can tell she did this purposely so everyone could see her immunity idol. "Sounds like you two were on a date, how cute."

"It was not a date!" Lucy said blushing. "We just took a walk because we were bored.

[Confessional: Lucy: "It really was not a date! There will be no dating for me on this show!"]

[Confessional: Danisha: "It was totally a date."]

[Confessional: Michael: "So many couples, I'm doomed to be alone forever!"]

"Whatever you say, it really isn't a big deal." Danisha said as she went back to reading magazines.

There was a long silence.

"Well now things got awkward." Tristan said.

**Blue Jays**

Maddie, Chasen, and Leticia were all siting together chatting, while Randy walked forward with an evil grin on his face. It quickly disappeared as he got near them.

"Guys, we can't lose another challenge to those losers in first class." Randy said. "We have you to blame for this Chasen."

"Who cares about First Class?" Chasen asked, knowing he did. "I'm not getting fat just to sleep comfortably."

[Confessional: Chasen: "Okay I didn't quit on that challenge because I was afraid of getting fat. My abs of steel can easily handle that. I just really hate when my food touch, it's disgusting. I just don't want everyone else knowing that, or I'll die of humiliation. WAIT- THIS IS LIVE T.V! GIVE ME THE TAPE!]

"What a wimp." Randy said. "So Leticia, Alissa sent Randy over here to tell you she has to talk to you."

"Oh she does?" Leticia asked questionably. "That's a bit strange…is it important."

"Very," Randy replied.

"Well I guess I better go then." Leticia said. "Come on Chasen."

As they both started to get up, Randy interrupted them. "She wants to speak to you alone. That means you sit down pretty boy."

"Who are you calling pretty boy?" Chasen asked angrily.

"Calm down Chasey, I'll be right back." Leticia reassured him. "I'm sure being without me for a couple of minutes isn't that bad."

"My heart will ache while you are gone." Chasen replied holding his chest.

"He's such the romantic!" Maddie said in awe.

"Randy thinks he's going to throw up." Randy said as he covered his mouth.

Leticia gave Chasen a kiss on the cheek, and then walked away. She skipped towards Alissa who was sitting down and smiling at her.

"Randy said that you wanted me?" Leticia asked.

"Yes, I wanted to warn you about Chasen." Alissa whispered.

From the other side, Chasen looked at them, obviously hearing his name.

[Confessional: Chasen: "I wonder what those two are talking about, and what does it have to do with me? I don't trust Randy and Alissa, and I think we feel for one of their stupid tricks."]

"Warn?" Leticia asked in shock. "What do you mean warn? I can trust Chasen!"

"No you can't." Alissa replied. "He flirts with every girl here, he even flirted with me."

"Are you serious?" Leticia asked. "I can't believe he would do such a thing!"

"It was only a wink…calm down." Alissa added. "But I still don't think you should trust him. Keep a close eye on him, just in case. He could just be playing you to win this game."

"I w-will." Leticia stuttered. "Thank you for telling me this Alissa. You're really a true friend."

[Confessional: Alissa: "I can't believe I just did that. Hopefully I will not get any bad karma, because you know, karma is a real bitch in this game."]

[Confessional: Randy: "Stage one of Randy's master plan is finally beginning!"]

The plane suddenly jerked and stopped, and then Yin came into the room. "Guys it time to go outside! Say yay!"

**Forks, Washington **

As the nine contestants stepped out of the plane, followed by Yin and a T.V cart, they quickly observed their surroundings. It was just like any other place, thick woods, and old fashioned cars passing by on the street. The grey clouds in the sky blocked the sunlight from shining through. This left a dark feeling in the air, as if something bad was going to happen.

The plane had land on a whole bunch of trees, destroying them easily. Next to it was a big black house. Some of the windows were smashed or just completely gone. The roof had caved in a while ago. The paint was chipping off, and there was an old rocking chair on the front porch that was rocking back and forth by itself. It looked just like a haunted house.

"Y-Yin?" Tristan asked nervously as he starred at the house. "Where's Chris, and where the heck are we?"

"Chris in here." Yin said as she pointed at the TV.

"Is this girl nuts?" Chasen asked aloud.

With that Yin turned the T.V on, and Chris' face appeared on the screen. "Hey you guys, since I'm in L.A hosting the Emmys, I'm not there right now. I'm totally stoked about that too, I was really getting sick of you brats. So today I'll be doing everything through this special T.V while I'm on my beak."

"You still haven't said where we are…" Michael added.

"I was getting to that idiot." Chris responded.

"Hey!" Michael shouted.

"Well since I hate you all so much, today's challenge will be based off of the Twilight Saga." Chris continued. "And what better place to do the challenge than in Forks, Washington?"

"OMG, this is just amaaaaaazing!" Leticia shrieked. "Thank you Chris so so so much!"

"Finally a challenge I can enjoy with my sweetie pie!" Chasen said happily.

"Yeah, well…that's gross." Chris replied dumbfounded. "Today's challenge will be a dozy though. One team will pretend to be vampires, while the other team will be the wimpy humans who are trying to defeat them."

"How this based on Twilight at all?" Tristan asked.

"They both have vampires, duh." Chris said. "Blue Jays will be the humans, and the Flamingos will be the vampires."

"That's not fair!" Leticia whined "I really wanted to be a vampire!"

"Well too bad sweetie, we're the vampires and we're going to kick your asses." Danisha said with a smirk.

[Confessional: Leticia: "That was mean."]

"Like I was saying," Chris continued. "The vampires will have special suction cup gloves and boots so they walk on walls and crap. They will also have fang markers. Their goal is to mark all of the Blue Jay's necks."

"Well that's not disturbing at all…" Alissa said.

"The humans will each get paintball guns. Their goal is to shoot all the other vampires!" Chris explained. "First team to get rid of all the members of the other team wins the challenge!"

"This challenge is wrong on so many levels." Tristan said. "If you were here I would hit you."

"Puhlease punk." Chris said. "Yin hand them their stuff."

Yin picked up a large bag she was carrying and started to hand each of the contestants their supplies.

"Oh yes a paintball, this is awesome!" Maddie shouted and she accidentally shot the gun off. "Oops."

"Yeah I don't think giving the crazy girl a gun is a smart idea." Michael said.

"I don't really give a crap." Chris replied. "Blue Jays, you have an extra 10 minute start to go hide. Go now!"

And with that the Blue Jays ran straight towards the creepy abandoned house, each carrying a paintball gun.

**Challenge- Blue Jays**

"I'm really upset Chris made us the humans!" Leticia pouted.

"So am I honey, I think he just did it to make us pissed." Chasen told her.

The five of them were all together still, in a hallway on the third floor. Each of them was tensed, gripping their paintball guns intensely.

"I'm really surprised we haven't split up!" Maddie said. "That always happens in scary movies, and each person always gets hunted down one by one!"

"That's exactly why we aren't splitting up." Randy said. "We don't need to lose another challenge to a bunch of losers."

"Well they've beaten us two times in a row." Maddie said. "So I guess we're the losers."

"I can't believe you just said that." Alissa said face palming.

The team walked a little more, but the old painting and the smell of dust and old things was starting to get them bored.

"Okay I rather have those losers chase us then just walk around." Chasen said.

"I actually agree with you on something." Randy said.

Suddenly something tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned around quickly. What he saw was not something he expected. It was Michael hanging from the ceiling.

"Sup." Michael said as he grabbed Randy and marked his neck.

"Ah!" Randy screamed as he fell down and grabbed his neck. "I've been soiled! Run you idiots run!"

"What? I don't understand?" Leticia screamed in confusion. As she started to run, Michael grabbed her by the hair, and managed to mark her neck.

"No, Leticia!" Chasen yelled as he ran towards her, but Alissa stopped him before he could get any closer.

"Stop it; she's out of the challenge!" Alissa said as she shook him. "You'll just get yourself kicked out too. Just run!"

"After a second of thinking about it, Chasen ran after Maddie. Michael, finally getting down from the ceiling, was running towards Alissa.

"Not today you fat fool." Alissa screamed and she fired of her paintball gun, shooting Michael multiple times in the face. He fell backwards and groaned. "I really love this challenge!" Alissa said, and she ran off after the others.

**Challenge- Flamingos**

"Have any idea where Danisha is?" Tristan asked Lucy as they both were hanging from the ceiling. He yawned a bit.

"We've only been here for five minutes." Lucy said. "You couldn't be that bored already."

"Well I am, for all we know we're the sitting ducks here." Tristan replied to her.

Just then loud screaming and shouting were heard coming from a hallway to their right. "Shut up they're coming!" Lucy whispered to him.

Maddie and Chasen came running into the room, which was basically the main entrance. Alissa followed soon after, looking around with the paintball gun in her hands.

"I think we're safe here guys." She said. "But we should keep moving."

"No Leticia, I can't believe I let her lose the challenge like that!" Chasen shouted.

"It wasn't your fault." Alissa reassured him. "We need to keep moving, so shut up!"

"Poor Alissa," Tristan said as he and Lucy jumped down from the ceiling. They landed on either side of him. "Too bad you were stuck with those two." They both grabbed her and marked both sides of her neck.

"No! This was supposed to be my challenge!" Alissa said angrily.

"I'm sorry; please don't think badly of me for that." Lucy said sincerely. "If it weren't for this challenge I'd never do that."

"Whatever, I failed. That's all I can say. At least I got to shoot someone with this." Alissa said nudging her paintball gun.

"Michael, he got Leticia and Randy, and then I shot him." Alissa replied.

"Where the heck is Danisha then?" Tristan asked himself angrily. "Well it's not like she's important. Now to get these- hey where did they go?" When he turned around, Chasen and Maddie were both gone.

"I can't believe you two fell for that!" Alissa said laughing.

"Come on let's go after them!" Lucy said and she pushed him forward.

They ran faster, and soon enough they had caught up to Maddie and Chasen in a long hallway.

"No they're here!" Maddie screamed. "Go faster, we can't lose again!"

DING!

"You've got to be kidding me." Tristan said annoyed.

~ Misery Business ((Misery Business by Paramore)) by Lucy and Tristan:

**Lucy and Tristan: **Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got them where I want them now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from them now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got them where I want them right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched their wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got them where I want them now. ~

Lucy and Tristan had finally caught up to them, and right before they were about to lunge, the unbelievable happened.

"Don't worry guys I got them!" Danisha screamed and she flew down from the ceiling. She timing was off though, and instead of falling on Maddie and Chasen, she fell on Tristan and Lucy.

"No, you just ruined everything!" Tristan yelled.

"Sorry, you two were in my way!" Danisha replied angrily.

"Maddie, this is our time!" Chasen said. He aimed his paintball gun at them. Following his drift, Maddie did the same thing. They gave fire, and the three Flamingos groaned in pain.

"Yes we did it!" Maddie said as she grabbed Chasen and hugged him. The two of them looked at each other for a second, and suddenly Chasen was pushed forward. Chasen's lips met Maddie's, and instead of breaking the kiss, they both stood.

Randy grinned evilly from the shadows, and chuckled quietly.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?" Leticia screamed at the top of her lungs. She was hysterically crying, the tearing rolling down her face. She and the others had arrived suddenly from wherever they were before.

Maddie and Chasen broke apart, and Chasen stuttered. "It was an accident baby, something pushed me!"

"NO, YOU'RE LYING! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE REALLY LIKE THAT, BUT I GUESS IT'S TRUE!" Leticia screamed and she ran off, still crying.

Yin and the T.V with Chris' face on it came in suddenly. "So, I don't know what just happened, but the Blue Jays win today's challenge!" Chris said.

"Well at least we won." Alissa said annoyed.

"The Flamingos on the other hand have to get rid of someone, again." Chris said.

"Whatever…" Tristan groaned, and he slammed his face against the floor.

**Elimination Ceremony**

[Confessional: Tristan: "Tough vote tonight, we were going to vote out Michael… But since Danisha made us lose, and she's annoying, I don't really know right now. Weak or annoying? It's complicated, but at least I know Lucy's voting with me. I'm surprised a bit. So we told each of them we're voting for the other person, let's see how this works out."]

Yin and the T.V cart stood before the four Flamingos. There was a metal plate on the T.V with only three packets of peanuts on it. Yin turned the T.V on, and Chris' face appeared once again. "So the votes have been placed, Yin go ask your damn question."

"Anyone want use immunity idol?" Yin asked.

Tristan, Michael, and Lucy looked at Danisha, and she said. "Nope, I know for a fact that I'm safe tonight."

"Whatever you say girl." Chris said. "So the first person safe tonight is Tristan."

"Yes!" Tristan cheered as he caught the bag of peanuts Yin threw to him.

"The other person safe tonight is…Lucy." Chris continued. "So that means the person going home tonight is….

….

…

…

….

…

…

…Danisha!"

"Are you people on CRACK?" Danisha screamed in rage. "No there is no way I'm leaving this plane. You must be stupid if ya think I'm jumping out."

"Yin, use the button." Chris said. Yin pressed a button and a cart of bacon rolled by and fell out of the plane.

"NO MY BACON!" Danisha screamed and she jumped out of the plane.

"She didn't even take the parachute!" Chris said laughing. "Oh well, so will these three even manage anymore? And what will become of Chasen and Leticia? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**I think this one was better than last week, but anyways thanks for all the comments! Sorry for the delay in the story, I was a little busy this week. Until next week, see you all!**


	13. Michael wants his Mummy

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said excitedly while sitting in his co-pilot seat. "Well I wasn't there, but I'm back now! You can all hold the applause now, but thank you. So last time, there was drama before the plane even landed! Danisha started to drive her teammates crazy, while Alissa and Randy were working on their plan to ruin Leticia and Chasen's relationship. They landed in Forks, Washington, and participated in the most epic vampire challenge ever. Right when the Flamingos were about to win, Danisha went and ruined everything for them. Chasen and Maddie won the challenge, and due to Randy pushing Chasen, (neither found out it was him), Chasen and Maddie kissed. A devastated Leticia ran off crying after witnessing such a messed up thing. In the end Danisha was voted off, even though she had an immunity idol. That's just sad really. Now with only 8 contestants remaining, which team will win today's challenge? What will become of Leticia and Chasen? And what the heck is the mega surprise reward for today? Find out in this epic episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Blue Jays**

"I can't believe he would do this to me!" Leticia whined as she continued to cry into Alissa's shoulder.

The mood in First Class was awkward. Alissa and Leticia sat together in one corner, while Maddie, Chasen and Randy sat alone. Chasen had his head rested on his lap, Maddie starred out the window, and Randy was covering his ears annoyed.

[Confessional: Randy: "We finally get back to First Class and it has to be ruined by Leticia's stupid crying. Randy knows Randy caused it, but still they were only dating for like a week!]

"You told me this could happen, but I didn't believe you!" Leticia continued to bawl.

"Don't worry Leticia. There are other fishes in the sea." Alissa reassured her. "You know he's not even that cute, I've seen better."

[Confessional: Chasen: "I hate how all of a sudden I'm the bad guy because of a stupid accident. I would have never kissed Maddie! Sure she's all attractive and stuff, but Leticia is my second love! My first being money of course."]

"But why would he pick that ugly trash over me?" Leticia asked Alissa. "Does he have no taste?"

"Excuse me?" Maddie asked insulted.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Leticia screamed with rage suddenly, and she ran towards Maddie. Alissa held her back using all of her strength, and Leticia continued to scream. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET EVER BEING ON THIS SHOW!"

"Bring it on. I've been dying to give someone an ass whooping!" Maddie said with a sly grin. She did an eccentric Kung Fu pose.

[Confessional: Maddie: "I didn't even like Chasen, but after that kiss, whoa. I hope Leticia doesn't forgive him, because I'm going to show him what a real woman is. Oops sorry for acting ghetto!"]

"Girls calm down!" Alissa screamed as she stepped in between them. "Randy you know you can help me out here!"

"No Randy's good, and you're doing such a great job!" Randy replied.

"What an asshole!" Alissa screamed, and she continued to try to stop the girls from fighting.

**Loser Class- Flamingos**

Unlike the Blue Jays, the Flamingo's dwelling was much quieter and the atmosphere was very…depressed. Since they had lost in Washington, the Flamingos were a little upset since they only had three team members left. The person that was the most upset…was Michael.

He lay on the floor, not even bothering to move. He groaned occasionally, and sometimes he even cried.

Lucy and Tristan just sat down, and daydreamed. Neither of them felt like dealing with Michael at the moment.

[Confessional: Michael: "Things are horrible now. I was a bit surprised yesterday that I wasn't eliminated, but now I know that if we lose again, I'll be the next one voted off. Ever since Lucy and Tristan had that "date", they're all buddy buddy now. There's no use in trying to change either of their minds. All I can do now is pray."]

"It's so quiet in here now, damn." Tristan complained. "We're part of the eight people still on this show! We should be celebrating now!"

"There's no use in celebrating our loss and disadvantage." Lucy explained. "If we have a strength challenge or something, we're screwed."

"Why can't you be optimistic?" Tristan asked her. "I mean I'm never really optimistic, but this is the best time to be it!"

"You're annoying you know that?" Lucy asked him.

"Yeah, but you love it." Tristan said smiling. "Did you know that?"

Lucy blushed and took out a book from her bag. After hearing this conversation, Michael got up and started laughing.

"You know, that weird pep talk of yours actually made me feel good." He told Tristan.

"That's good to know Michael." Tristan said, not really listening to him.

"Good mood is officially gone." Michael said as he went back into his slump.

"Look who's back everyone!" Chris said happily as he walked into the room. "I know you all missed me, so don't act like you didn't."

"Who's acting?" Tristan said bitterly.

"Wow there is like no happiness in this room." Chris said. "You all are so lame. I rather go next door and see what those bickering Blue Jays are up to."

"You go do that." Lucy said as she continued to read her book.

"I'd love to, but it's time to start today's challenge!" Chris said. "You know those things are very important."

"So we've landed?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Where are we?"

"Back in Africa." Chris replied. Seeing the upset faces on their faces, he added "Well Egypt to be more precise. You do know Egypt is in Africa right?"

"Of course we did," Tristan lied. "Let's just get out of this depressing plane. "

**Egypt**

As the eight contestants, Yin, and Chris walked out of the plane, sand from a wind current blew in their faces. There was nothing around except sand, more sand, and even more sand. Oh and the humongous pyramid that stood before them.

"Chris is that a real pyramid?" Alissa asked in disbelief.

"Yes it is, and I'm telling you all that nobody better destroy this thing." Chris replied. "We don't have enough money to cover that damage. "

"Yeah like any of us could break a pyramid." Tristan said obnoxiously.

"You're being a real ass today kid." Chris told him.

"I just want today to be over with, and hopefully it'll end with a good vibe." Tristan said.

"Well, today nobody will go home." Chris said.

The contestants cheered, and Chasen asked "So you're giving out another immunity idol?"

"No, the reward is even better than that!" Chris said rubbing his hands together. "That immunity idol stuff was starting to annoy me anyways."

"I wonder what could be better than an immunity idol…" Lucy wondered to herself.

"So for today's challenge, both teams will have to find their way to the top of the pyramid. First team to the treasure room, which is filled with a few surprises, gets the reward." Chris explained.

"It sounds easy, very easy to Randy." Randy said thinking.

"Well there are booby traps that could possibly kill you all, but that doesn't sound that bad." Chris said. "Oh and there's apparently a curse of the mummy too. According to legends, he hates when idiot teenagers enter his pyramid, and plans on sucking their brains out or something."

Panic filled the dessert as the contestants all started to freak out.

"Booby traps?"

"Mummy?"

"Brain Sucking?"

"Yes, well you guys better start now, before the sun goes down. Here's some flashlights and stuff." Yin handed them each a bag filled with different items. "Remember this reward is epic, so you all better put up your best fight."

**Challenge- Flamingos**

As the teams entered the pyramid, they both came towards two different paths. The Blue Jays had taken the left path, while the Flamingos had taken the right path.

The air was hot and damp, and each member of the Flamingos quickly started to sweat.

"Gosh, it's really hot in here." Michael said as he fanned himself. "And it's so dark. I hope these flashlights don't die out on us."

"Don't say that, we could die if that happened!" Lucy said with a look of fear on her face.

"We can do this, guys." Tristan tried to encourage them. "It's good that there are only three of us, less chance of springing a trap."

"Yeah that's true!" Michael said. "No booby-traps are going to kill us!" As he said it, Michael accidentally stepped on a square button on the floor.

It sunk into the ground, and on one side of the wall a slot open. Tree darts shot out of it, zooming straight towards Michael's head. He saw it in time and managed to duck. One of the darts skimmed the top of his head.

"Wow that was really close!" Michael shouted in shock. He looked at his teammates, and they both starred at him angrily. "Okay, sorry I'll be more careful!"

They continued to walk, and this time Lucy and Tristan kept a close eye on Michael.

**Challenge- Blue Jays**

After picking the left path, the Blue Jays were having the same encounters as the Flamingos. Chasen had stepped on the dart button, and almost killed himself. Luckily Maddie saved him just in time. This made Leticia furious.

She walked in front of the group, and had Alissa stand near Maddie so she wouldn't be anywhere near Chasen. Though being blocked from him, Maddie still had her ways of flirting.

"Wow Chasen you handle that flashlight so good." She said. "I wish I could use it like that."

"Well it's nothing really." Chasen said quickly, he seemed to be trying to end the conversation.

"But you're so talented at it!" Maddie said as she began to rub his arm. "You're a natural."

"You're such an idiot." Leticia mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Maddie asked.

"I said you're an idiot." Leticia repeated. "Holding a flashlight is not a talent."

Grinning at this Maddie replied. "Only a completely untalented loser like you would say that. You don't even deserve to be with Chasen."

"Uh guys let's not bring all that up please." Alissa cut in quickly.

"I'm the most perfect girl for Chasen." Leticia said as she stopped walking and pointed her finger in Maddie's face. "And I know for certain he doesn't like tramps like you."

"Yeah I'm a tramp because your ex-boyfriend kissed me." Maddie said sarcastically.

"I would like to add that it was an accident." Chasen said.

"He's still my boyfriend, so you can stop trying whatever you're planning." Leticia replied. "He doesn't like psychopaths like you."

"Randy doesn't like where this is going." Randy said. "We should keep moving, I don't want to lose this reward."

"Oh so I'm crazy?" Maddie said as she took her earrings off. "I'll show you crazy."

"Bring it bitch." Leticia said as she did the same.

They lunged at each other, but before any contact was made, Alissa jumped in. "Stop it, you two can fight on the plane! Not when we're in the middle of a challenge, surrounded by hidden booby traps!"

The two girls stopped struggling, and finally relaxed. They both stared at each other angrily.

[Confessional: Randy: "Wow another cat fight. This team is just filled with catty girls, how lucky am I!"]

"Now that we've relaxed, let's just go win this challenge. Maybe the reward is a trip away from this place." Alissa said, as she took a step she accidentally tripped over an invisible wire. A net appeared, and Randy and Alissa shot up into the air. They were stuck in a net hanging from the ceiling.

"What, what is this madness?" Randy yelled angrily. "Way to go Alissa!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Alissa replied nervously.

"Whatever. Get us down you guys!" Randy said. "Randy is getting a wedgie!"

"Okay that's a little too much information!" Alissa said grossed out.

_DING!_

"What, why now?" Chasen yelled.

"CALM YOUR RICH BUTT." Chris's voice appeared. "I WANT THIS SONG TO BE BETWEEN MADDIE AND LETICIA. OUR VIEWERS JUST LOVE THIS DRAMA. SO UH YEAH, TIME FOR A SING-OFF!"

~Girlfriend ((Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)) by Leticia and Maddie:

(Maddie and Leticia turn towards Chasen.)

**Maddie: ** Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
**Leticia: **No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
**Leticia and Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
**Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
**Leticia: **No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
**Leticia and Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

**Maddie: **You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
**Leticia: **I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
**Leticia and Maddie: **Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
**Leticia: **Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
**Maddie: **And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
**Leticia and Maddie: **I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

**Leticia and Maddie: **She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

**Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
**Leticia: **No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
**Leticia and Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
**Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
**Leticia: **No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
**Leticia and Maddie: **Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend, girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND! ~

The girls stopped singing and continued to glare at each other. Then they both starred at Alissa in the net. They both grinned wickedly and began to claw each other. There was scratching, hair pulling, and screaming as the girls continued to fight.

"Oh God, we're doomed." Randy said as he face palmed.

**Challenge- Flamingos**

"We told you not to touch anything Michael!" Lucy screamed. The three of them were running from a large boulder that was rolling towards them. Michael had accidentally set it off, after he leaned against the wall for a break.

As the boulder continued to roll, it crushed a candy bar. "No that was my last one!" Michael yelled.

"You had candy!" Tristan yelled through hard breaths. "And you didn't share with any of us!"

"I'm sorry but I have a candy condition!" Michael shouted back. "Don't judge me!"

"Is this really the time for this?" Lucy shouted as the ceiling began to cave in. The large boulder bounced over the pieces of concrete, and caused a mini earthquake. "You two can deal with your candy issues later. If we even survive!"

The three of them continued to run, and a small clearing appeared. It was a small entrance, with a sign reading "Treasure Room".

"There it is!" Tristan yelled. "Just a little bit more guys!"

The boulder had somehow gained speed, and was just inches away. It brushed the back of Michael's leg.

"I don't think I can make this!" Michael shouted. "This is the end for me."

"You are _not_ dying on us!" Lucy said, and she grabbed him by the collar.

The entrance was getting closer, until…they finally made it. The boulder slammed against it, and crumbled to dust.

"We're alive!" Michael shouted as he kissed the ground. "I can't believe we're alive!"

"I can't believe this damn room is empty!" Tristan complained.

Tristan was right; the room was empty except for the two sarcophagi. One was standing up, while the other was lying flat on the ground.

"Crap, are those really mummy cases?" Tristan asked aloud. "This is freaking epic."

Suddenly the sarcophagus that was standing up began to open and a figure walked out.

"IT'S A MUMMY!" Lucy and Michael screamed. "THE CURSE OF THE MUMMY!"

"No, it's not a mummy guys!" Tristan told them. "Wait, what are _you_ doing here?"

The mystery figure was none other than Raymond. He folded his hands across his chest and looked at the Flamingos with an evil grin on his face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said.

"Okay we almost got flattened to death. We really don't need any of that bullshit right now." Michael said angrily.

"Raymond is your reward, that's why he's here." Chris said as he walked into the room with Yin following him.

"What kind of a reward is that?" Tristan asked bitterly.

"Not a very good one, but I just love lying to you all." Chris chuckled.

"So you mean he's back in the game?" Lucy asked. "How?"

"Well the producers and I decided to have to give redemption to all the contestants that were eliminated." Chris explained. "Every time someone got eliminated, they were sent back to the studio. There, whoever still remained had to go through mini challenges against whoever was eliminated that day."

"I beat everyone so easily it was almost sad." Raymond smirked. "The only one who gave me a challenge was Dayanna. Those freaking skirts are dangerous."

"I wish you would have told us that at first…" Tristan said.

"That would have ruined all the fun!" Chris said. "So welcome back your new teammate."

"Wow Michael you're still in this game?" Raymond asked in shock. "When you didn't show up at that studio I thought you probably died while you fell out of the plane."

"Hey!" Michael shouted.

"You must have stayed under the radar; all the unpopular people do that." Raymond continued. "And what's up with these two? Are they in a dating alliance or something?"

"We are not dating!" Tristan screamed.

"Y-You're a horrible person!" Lucy blushed as she yelled. "I hope you know that."

"Thanks for the compliment." Raymond said as he laughed.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Out of all people, Raymond had to come back! I would have rather…actually everyone else sucked. Forget it."]

[Confessional: Raymond: "I doubt I'm going to win. But I'm a very bitter person, and I'm here to cause as much drama as possible. Whoever wins this is going through pain, and I'll be the cause of it."]

"So we should go get the other team and leave." Chris said and he started heading towards the entrance.

"Wait, I want to see what's in the other mummy case!" Tristan said.

"Uh, that's a pretty bad idea." Chris said.

"I don't care. I've always wanted to see a real mummy!" Tristan shouted as he ran to the sarcophagus. He opened it, and Pong-Pong was inside!

"NOOOOO!" Tristan yelled as Pong-Pong began to claw his face.

"I warned the kid, oh well." Chris said. "Well now with Raymond back into the game, will he fulfill his promise of causing more drama? I hope so! See on the next ghetto episode of Total Drama All Stars!"


	14. Ghetto People

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said while playing with his iPad2. "Wow this crap is the same thing as the first one! Well anyways, last time Maddie and Leticia had a pointless competition over Chasen's love. There was a lot of fighting and stuff. It was awesome! The Flamingos started to become all moody and stuff, which was really boring. We made it to Egypt, and the contestants had to find their way through a real pyramid with booby-traps and all that crazy stuff. The Flamingos won, and they got a prize they weren't really looking for, Raymond! With four people on their team, will the Flamingos get out of their moody stage? Will Raymond cause more drama, just as he promised? And who will go home today? Find out in this ghetto episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Flamingos**

"Wow this is First Class?" Raymond asked out loud obnoxiously. "This place is a dump! Chris made it sound so great. Looks like I didn't miss anything special."

"If you don't like it, go back to the Loser Class." Tristan said annoyed, Raymond had been complaining ever since that morning.

"No, I don't ever want to go in there again." Raymond said as he did a hair flick. "Besides that place is even worse."

"Michael is he usually like this?" Tristan asked him.

Michael was sitting across the room, in one of the comfortable seats. He was dozing off a bit, but still replied. "Always,"

"Like I care about what you people think of me." Raymond said. "I am going to listen to music now. No one interrupt me." He put earpieces into his ears, and loud metal music came roaring into the air.

"That music is horrible!" Lucy said as she covered her ears.

Michael started to rock out in the middle of the room, pretending to play a guitar. In order to escape the madness, Lucy and Tristan ran into the bathroom.

"I think we were better off with only three people." Tristan sighed. "Can you move over a bit? Your elbow is sticking into my gut."

"Oops sorry," Lucy replied. "How long do you think we have to be in here?"

"Until we start the challenge I guess." Tristan said. "Maybe we should do something to pass the time."

"Uh no, whatever you're thinking, that's not going to happen." Lucy replied. "We're going to play Go Fish. That's all we're going to do."

"Okay, whatever you say." Tristan said angrily. "Winner gets a kiss."

"No they don't." Lucy said interrupting him. "You have any threes?"

**Loser Class- Blue Jays**

Inside the Loser Class were the Blue Jays. Things went a little crazy off camera, and the result was that Alissa and Randy to tape Maddie and Leticia to opposite sides of a wall. The two girls squirmed and kicked as they tried to break free, but it was useless.

Randy and Alissa sat together bored, talking about nothing in particular. Chasen sat on the middle of the floor, shaking back and forth in the fetal position.

"I can't believe you tried to kill each other." Chasen groaned quietly. "They were really about to stab each other over me."

"Well you're dealing with two psychotic girls." Randy told him. "You have seen all this coming when you kissed Maddie."

"I DIDN'T KISS HER ON PURPOSE!" Chasen yelled. "It was an accident! Something pushed me."

"What a dumb excuse." Randy continued. "It's so simple, you should have thought of a better one, one with more creativity."

"If I didn't feel like shit right now, I would slap you." Chasen threatened.

"Hey you two stop it." Alissa interrupted. "We don't need any other of our teammates fighting." She pointed towards Maddie and Leticia who were still trying to get out from behind the tape.

"Randy thinks you are right Alissa." Randy told her. "What's best now is to stop fighting. Our team is already headed towards defeat's direction. We need to change it back to victory's."

"Wait what?" Chasen asked annoyed. "That didn't make any sense."

"Of course a simple mind like yours wouldn't be able to comprehend such a thing." Randy said with a sly grin.

"I was taught by some of the greatest teachers in this world!" Chasen told him. "I'm smarter than you!"

"You wish, you spoiled brat." Randy said.

"Hey guys didn't we just agree on no fighting?" Alissa asked quickly. "Stop it right now."

"Okay," They both told her, and stopped talking.

And just for a few minutes, there was quiet inside of the Loser Class. I quiet that was music to Alissa's ears. The Blue Jays had not had this quiet for a very long time, and Alissa knew she had to take this in before it was gone.

Of course someone had to ruin it, and that someone was Chris. "Hey everybody!" He said. "I like the new tape fashion trend. Well it's time to start today's challenge, so everyone get outside NOW!"

**New York**

"Oh look guys, we're back home!" Michael said happily, knowing that he and the others were from New York City.

"Well you guys are." Lucy added, knowing that Chasen, Maddie, and she were not from New York.

"Yeah so welcome, or in some cases welcome back to New York City!" Chris said happily.

Some contestants cheered, finally happy to be back at home.

"I decided to come here next, since you all have been so depressed these past couple of days." Chris continued.

Chris looked at the contestants, and his point was proven. Randy and Alissa held Maddie and Leticia firmly, so neither of them would try to kill the other. Chasen stood far away from his teammates, still a little scarred.

Lucy, Michael, and Tristan stood far away from Raymond, making him stand by himself. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Well it looks like I need to try harder!" Chris said.

_DING!_

"Sing something about New York, now!"

~ Empire State of Mind (Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys) by the Total Drama All Stars cast:

**All:**New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York

**Alissa: **One hand in the air for the big city  
**Lucy: **Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
**Michael: **No place in the world that could compare  
**Raymond: **Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say "Yeah, Yeah. Yeah, Yeah"

**All: **New York  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York ~

"Now that that's all over," Tristan said. "What's the challenge Chris?"

"Oh today's challenge is a good one." Chris replied. "Yin and I will leave the nine of you alone in the streets of New York City for an hour! When we come back, whichever team gets jacked up the most, or becomes more ghetto, loses today's challenge and has to vote someone off!"

"Wow," Randy said.

"Don't you think this challenge is a bit offensive?" Alissa asked.

"Completely," Chris said as a limo parked next the plane. "Try to live you guys! And no drugs!" Chris and Yin stepped into the limo and drove away.

**Challenge**

Dozens of large building covered with graffiti of all colors surrounded the contestants. The streets were covered in garbage of all types. The trees were still dead since it was just the beginning of spring.

The air was chilly, since they had landed near the New York Harbor. Off in the distance stood the Statue of Liberty, shining brightly the harsh sunlight.

"This place reeks." Tristan said. "Home sweet home."

"I can't believe you enjoy all of this." Lucy said as she shook off the plastic bag that got caught on her sneaker.

"I don't enjoy it; I'm just used to all of this." Tristan replied. "It feels like I've been eliminated though, so I wish we could have landed somewhere else."

"Well we have to deal with it, there's nothing we can do." Lucy said. "Where are Michael and Raymond by the way?"

"I have no clue!" Tristan said looking around.

Just then Raymond came from behind a corner, rubbing his hands on his jeans. "Did someone call?"

"Where were you and where the heck is Michael?" Tristan asked annoyed.

"Oh, I locked him in the subway." Raymond replied casually. "He touched my hair, and nobody is allowed to touch it."

"What?" Lucy and Tristan yelled as they ran past him. They ran down the stairs leading to the subway station, but a large gate stopped them from going inside. Michael stood on the other side shaking the gate.

"Michael, are you okay?" Lucy asked sincerely.

"Yeah, but I want to get out of here!" Michael screamed. "There's a gang of rats, and I'm swear they're after me!"

"The gate's jammed though." Tristan replied. "Just hide somewhere until the challenge is over. Don't get attacked or dirty!"

"Okay, maybe I can find some cheese to distract them." Michael explained and then he ran off.

"Raymond you could have just caused us the challenge!" Tristan raged as he and Lucy went back up the stairs.

"Challenges don't mean anymore." Raymond sulked and he took out a manga. "Excuse me while I read this and wait for this miserable to be over."

"I wonder what we're going to do with this kid." Tristan said as Raymond walked into an alley.

"Well at least he's easier to control then them." Lucy said as she pointed at Maddie and Leticia. They were still trying to tear each other to shreds. Alissa stood between them, trying to settle them down.

"Girls can you please stop this? It's starting to get annoying." Alissa said.

"No! She must be destroyed for ruining my life!" Leticia screamed as she reached over and managed to scratch Maddie's face."

"You'll pay for that you scamp!" Maddie yelled as she struggled some more.

Chasen stood by standing next to Randy. He was staring at the girls with grief. Randy was smiling like a mad man.

"See what you caused, kid?" Randy asked. "Tell me one reason we shouldn't vote you of tonight."

"Because these girls don't want to see your ugly face anymore." Chasen said angrily.

Randy kicked him the face, causing Chasen to fall down. He hit the floor hard, and as he fell his head hit the concrete. Chasen groaned out in pain, but he got up quickly and lunged at Randy.

"No, not you guys too!" Alissa screamed. She let go of Leticia and Maddie, and ran towards them. As she did so, the girls grabbed each other's hair and started to roll around the floor. "When will all this end?" Alissa screamed as she ran back to the girls.

"I'm tired of all your damn smart talk." Randy said as he punched Chasen. He fell down to the ground again, but got up quickly again.

Chasen dodged another punch from Randy, and grabbed his arm this time. He twisted it, causing Randy to scream out in pain.

"I've been dying to do this since day one!" Chasen yelled as he flipped Randy. He slammed against the floor, landing in a pile of chicken wings.

"That's disgusting!" Randy yelled as he picked himself up. He ran up to Chasen and pushed him.

Chasen flew backwards and bumped into a big large man. The man growled and Chasen and picked him up.

"Hey put me down!" Chasen growled. "I'll get you arrested!"

The man just grunted and then looked at Randy. Randy backed up until he reached the wall of one of the many buildings. The man picked Randy up too, and then carried the two boys away. They struggled to break free, but the man's grip was too powerful.

Not seeing what happened, Alissa was having difficulty separating the two fighting girls. "Come on stop fighting!"

"No!" They both screamed as they rolled over and hit a trash can. The trashcan flew through the air, and landed right on top of Lucy.

"H-Help me!" Lucy screamed through the can. She struggled to get it off of her, but her arms were stuck to her waist.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Alissa screamed as she ran to her.

"You know this is really funny!" Tristan said laughing. "Just let me take a picture!"

"No!" Lucy screamed. She charged towards the sound of Tristan's voice, but just ran into a wall and fell backwards.

"Please stop squirming!" Alissa screamed. "Tristan can you help me please?"

"Okay okay, just relax girl." Tristan said as he helped Lucy stand up. The two of them slid the trashcan off of Lucy, and its contents spilled on top of her.

"Dang you stink!" Tristan said holding his nose. Lucy started to cry and then ran off.

"You're a jerk you know that?" Alissa asked him.

"Oh come on, I was just telling her to truth!" Tristan whined.

Suddenly Chris's limo parked in the middle of the street. He stepped out, and looked at Alissa, Tristan, and Leticia and Maddie fighting. "I got a call that if I didn't end the challenge now, some of you guys may die." He said. "Where is everyone?"

"Uh well Lucy just ran off crying because she got stuck in a garbage can." Tristan explained. "Michael is trapped in the subway, and Raymond is off reading in the alley over there. "

"I have no clue where Chasen and Randy are." Alissa admitted. "The last time I saw them they were fighting."

"Oh they're over there!" Chris said laughing as they pointed to the Statue of Liberty. From their view, they could see two humans hanging the statue's crown through their underwear.

"That wedgie is full of justice!" Tristan joked.

"Well since beating up your own kind is really ghetto, looks like the Blue Jays lose, again." Chris said. "Let's round everyone up so we can leave!"

**Elimination Ceremony**

[Confessional: Randy: "My plan worked out perfectly! Randy is such a genius! Let's hope everything works out properly tonight, so I can try to enjoy it. My butt is killing me!"]

Chris stood before the contestants holding a plate with four packs of peanuts on it. He laughed as he looked the Blue Jays, seeing how jacked up most of them were.

"Wow you guys really look like crap." Chris said. "You all need to stop fighting."

"Well I wouldn't need to fight if this tramp will lay off my man!" Leticia screamed.

"Who are you calling a tramp, you weave whore!" Maddie screamed back at her.

"Calm down girls, we need all of you alive in order to cast the votes." Chris explained. "Leticia go ahead."

Leticia got up and glared at Maddie. She walked towards the confessional and went inside, slamming the door behind her.

[Confessional: Leticia: "I'm voting for that whore Maddie, isn't it obvious?"]

After everyone was done casting their votes, Chris was ready to begin. "So, this is interesting. First one safe tonight is Alissa." He said as he threw Alissa a pack.

"I do deserve it, after all the crap I had to deal with today!" Alissa said bitterly as she sighed. She opened up the packet and started to eat the peanuts.

"Yeah whatever you say." Chris said. "The next two people who are safe are…Randy and Chasen." He threw both of them a peanut packet.

"The person who's going home tonight is….

…

…

…

…

…

…

Maddie!"

Chris threw a peanut packet at Leticia, but she didn't even catch it. She got and pointed at Maddie. "Hah! That's what you get you dirty thief!"

Maddie walked sadly to Chris and took the parachute he had in his hands. "I can't believe I loss everything for a boy. I promised myself I wasn't going to let that happen." She said.

"Yeah that was pretty stupid, since you could have won this whole thing!" Chris said laughing.

"Well bye guys!" Maddie said as she waved to her teammates. Only Alissa waved back as the others just mumbled. She jumped out of the plane, screaming on her way down.

"Well we finally got rid of crazy! " Chris said. "Now there are only eight of these guys left, again! Let's see what happens next time when things will really get hot, on Total Drama All Stars!"

**This is probably a good time to tell you all that Chasen, Maddie, and Lucy will be in my next fic Cowabunga Beach, along with Tristan, Roberto, Mariah, Leticia, and Raymond. This one is more of a mystery than a game show. You'll find out what I mean this summer! As for Maddie, I'm sorry but it was her time to go. To the creator, don't worry she'll be back in the finale! Everyone will! Like always thanks for the reviews, and see you all next week! Hope you all are having a great Spring Break!**


	15. The White Lady and the Leading Ladies

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said. "Both teams continued to have issues with each other, which led to some hilarious moments! As Raymond tried to adjust to his new team, he quickly angered his teammates. The fighting between Maddie and Leticia started to become more deadly, and began to spread to their teammates. We brought the contestants back to their hometown of New York City, where a lot of crazy stuff happened! Chasen and Randy finally had the fight that everyone was waiting for, and so did Leticia and Maddie. Raymond locked Michael in the subway, and Lucy got stuck in a trashcan. In the end, the Blue Jays lost the challenge, and Maddie was sadly voted off. There are only 8 contestants left, and things are about to get eerie! Find out who gets voted off, in today's episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Flamingos**

The contestants were relaxing in their seats, some were reading while some were laying video games. There was some tension from the day before, and each of them could feel it in the air. Raymond enjoyed it though. He knew that he could cause a lot of drama at a time like this.

He broke the silence "It stinks in here. Michael did you fart again?"

"What? No I didn't! I never farted in here!" Michael pouted. "Shut up!"

Lucy looked down and blushed. "It's me okay. I took four showers and I still couldn't get rid of that garbage smell."

"How about taking a fifth one?" Raymond asked. "Maybe that'll work."

"You just love starting stuff, don't you?" Tristan asked Raymond accusingly.

"At least he doesn't find any of this funny." Lucy interrupted as she glared at Tristan. "And if he does, at least he's not laughing in my face."

"You're still upset about that?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I am! You're about as cruel as Raymond." She replied angrily.

[Confessional: Raymond: "Wow, these idiots are just too easy to play."]

"I'm about as cruel as Raymond?" Tristan repeated in disbelief. "Okay, that's the stupidest thing you've said throughout this whole show!"

"So now I'm stupid?" Lucy asked angrily.

"You two bicker like an old couple." Michael said covering his ears. "Can you let a guy sleep please?"

The two of them got quiet, but suddenly something caught Lucy's eye.

"Did any of you guys see that?" She asked nervously.

"See what?" Michael asked.

"I just saw an old lady on that side of the room." Lucy said as she pointed. "Then she just disappeared."

"Are you really saying what I think you're saying?" Tristan asked. "You think you saw a ghost? That's stupid Lucy."

"There you go calling me "stupid" again!" Lucy muttered. "But yeah, I must have just imagined it."

"Of course you did, there's no such thing as ghosts." Tristan replied.

"Actually yes there is." Raymond added.

"No there isn't." Tristan said.

"Dude, I communicate with the dead all the time." Raymond replied. "You remember that lunch lady from school that died? Well I've been talking to her for months."

"You really expect me to believe that you're dating a ghost lunch lady?" Tristan asked mockingly.

"I'll tell her to haunt you when you're back home." Raymond said. "If you smell bacon, run."

"You're full of crap." Tristan said.

"H-How did she die?" Lucy asked suddenly.

"Well from what she told me, the principle fired her. She got angry, and tried to stab him. He overpowered her, and pushed her into a boiling pot of chili. She drowned to death in the chili, a horrible way to die if I say so myself."

"That's h-horrible." Lucy stuttered. She was shaking from head to toe. Even Michael, who was trying to sleep, overheard the story and started to get nervous.

"Raymond, she died of cancer." Tristan said. "Our school doesn't even serve chili."

"That's what the school wants you to believe." Raymond said.

"Ghosts are not real, stop telling these lies and act your age." Tristan said as he walked towards the bathroom.

"Non-believers will all be destroyed." Raymond added.

"Whatever." Tristan said, though even though he wouldn't admit it, he was scared as hell.

**Loser Class- Blue Jays**

The Blue Jays were finally in peace, something they didn't have for a while. Randy and Alissa were sitting next to each other, while Leticia and Chasen were making out in the corner.

"They got back together quickly." Alissa said as she giggled.

"Randy kind of enjoyed the fighting more." Randy said as he yawned. "There's nothing entertaining in here."

"Well it is the Loser Class." Alissa remarked.

"True, Randy doesn't know about you, but he's tired of being in here." Randy explained. "We have to win today."

"And if we don't win?" Alissa asked.

"We vote off Chasen." Randy said. "There will be a tie, but I'm pretty sure I can beat him in a tie breaker."

"You better hope you can." Alissa said. "I'm putting my butt on the line here, all for you."

"No my dear, you're doing it for yourself." Randy explained. "You want to win as much as I do."

"Yeah…well…whatever." Alissa said quietly.

On the other side of the room Chasen and Leticia continued to make out.

"Thank you for forgiving me dear." Chasen whispered to her. "I regret that kiss so much, even if it was an accident."

"Let's forget about all of that." Leticia said. "I overreacted a bit."

"A bit?" Chasen asked as he laughed. She looked at him angrily, and he said "Yeah, only a bit."

**Great Britain**

"Welcome to Great Britain you old chaps." Chris said in a bad English accent as the eight contestants walked out of the plane.

"Did you just say 'chaps'?" Chasen asked in disgust.

"Don't you start again!" Chris retorted. "Today's challenge is a wee bit of a doozy if I say so myself chaps."

"Looks like someone's in a rush." Randy said with an evil grin.

"How did you-" Chris started, and then said "Look I'm not allowed in Britain after I accidentally set the queen's cat on fire. We need to be in and out as soon as possible."

"That poor cat," Lucy screamed. "Did it get hurt?"

"Yeah, it died." Chris said nervously looking side to side. "Since we're in a rush, you guys don't have to sing today." After hearing this, the contestants all cheered. "But to cover that little situation, you all have to dress up in robes like the kids from Harry Potter!"

"This is going to be epic!" Tristan cheered.

"So for today's challenge, you guys will be going in there." Chris said as he pointed to a castle off in the distance.

The castle was large and grey and an enormous wall surrounded it completely.

"We're going to the Tower of London!" Lucy shrieked. "I've always wanted to visit!"

"Well your dreams are finally coming true." Chris said smiling. "There's a fake of the Imperial State Crown hidden somewhere inside the castle. First team to find it, and come out wins the challenge. The other team has to vote someone off. Whatever, just hurry up and start before I get arrested!"

"You do know this is on television right?" Tristan asked. "They'll have evidence that you were here, and you'll go to jail regardless."

"Kid shut up! I'm the adult here, and I'm smarter than you." Chris said.

"Okay whatever you say." Tristan replied. "Just remember to call me when you're in prison."

"GO INSIDE THE FREAKING CASTLE ALREADY!" Chris yelled. As the contestants all ran, He called to them "Oh and watch out for any ghosts! This place is supposed to be really haunted!"

Nervously, Tristan looked at Raymond. He was laughing, and slid his finger across his neck. Okay, now Tristan was scarred. But of course he was never going to admit it.

**Challenge- Blue Jays**

"This challenge is so boring." Randy whined as he and his three teammates walked down one of the many hallways in the castle, wearing their wizard robes.

"It is, but we need to be on a look-out for that crown!" Alissa said.

Chasen and Leticia were not making out for the first time in a while, and paying attention to Alissa carefully.

"Why are you looking at her?" Randy asked. "Randy is the leader of this team!"

"Ha! You're poor and funny!" Chasen teased.

"I'll punch you in the face again and we'll see whose laughing." Randy threatened.

"Don't you guys start this again." Alissa warned. "We need to work together this time."

The two boys agreed, and continued to look around. Leticia grabbed Alissa to the side suddenly, and whispered in her ear "Can we just ditch them and win the challenge ourselves? Chasen will never pay attention with me around."

Alissa thought for a second, and realized that neither she nor Leticia had really helped their team win. They'd caused their team to lose more. "I guess you're right. The boys are too distracted right now."

"Chasey poo," Leticia suddenly called. "I think we should split up so we can cover more ground!"

"Okay, I'll go with you." He said.

"No, I want to go with Alissa." Leticia replied. "You can go with Randy."

"That's a stupid plan." Randy added. "If you haven't noticed Randy and your boyfriend hate each other."

"Exactly, this is the perfect time for both of you to get to know each other!" Leticia explained. "Maybe you both can finally be friends!"

"Uh, if you say so sweetie." Chasen said reluctantly.

And with that, Leticia and Alissa, and Chasen and Randy parted in different directions.

**Challenge- Flamingos**

"Tell me why we're in here again?" Tristan asked nervously.

The Flamingos had traveled all the way to a display of the torture room. Spread out around was torture devices of all kinds. It was a dark room, with little lighting coming from the small window. The place crept out Michael and Tristan, but Lucy and Raymond found it fascinating.

"This is one of the main exhibits!" Lucy explained. "And one of the coolest! Also there's a likely chance that Yin hid the crown in here."

"Are those things real?" Michael asked as he pointed at the torture devices.

"I'm sure they're not." Lucy replied. "But you can never be sure, so be safe!"

"I sense an angry spirit in this room." Raymond said suddenly. "She is very angry. We should leave."

"But we just got here!" Lucy whined. "And we didn't even start looking for the crown yet!"

"Raymond, drop the crap already." Tristan said angrily.

"Whatever you say, but remember I warned you all." Raymond said as he sat on the ground and murmured something like a chant.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

When Raymond didn't reply, Lucy said "Forget him. Let's just find that dumb crown."

Michael, Lucy, and Tristan began to search every nook-and-cranny, but were unsuccessful in finding anything.

Lucy, feeling exasperated, leaned back against a table. There was a small guillotine on it, and Lucy didn't pay it no mind. "I don't think it's here at all. Are you happy Raymond?"

"Not really" Raymond said, and he continued to chant in a murmur.

Just then, the guillotine began to shake violently. Lucy, who had her hand on top of it, screamed in shock as the blade fell down.

"LUCY!" Tristan screamed.

"I'm okay!" She yelled back. "I'm just stuck." She tugged at the sleeve the dull blade had jammed in.

Suddenly the air was filled with a pink mist, and a strong smell of perfume filled the air making the contestants gag. The fake torture tools began to shake wildly.

"What the hell is going on?" Tristan asked in bewilderment.

"She is here." Raymond said in a quiet voice that made him sound frightening.

"Who's here?" Lucy asked as she continued to tug.

"The White Lady is here, and she is very angry." Raymond continued in the same tone of voice. "She wants revenge, and she plans to take it out on the likes of you three."

"T-Tell her to leave!" Michael yelled as a tool flew towards his head. He ducked just in time, and it hit the wall.

"No, you out this upon yourselves." Raymond said. "Have fun."

The door slammed shut. The light from the window seemed to flicker on and off. Tools from all over flew at each of the contestants.

"Please stop, we mean no harm!" Lucy screamed as she still began to struggle.

Tristan crawled towards her, and began pulling at the sleeve as well. It was no use; it was stuck in for good.

"Guys, can you hurry up please?" Michael shouted as he dodged more tools. "This white woman is trying to kill me!"

"We're trying Michael, be quiet!" Tristan yelled at him. He looked at Lucy's sleeve, and sighed. "Lucy you're going to have to take the robe off."

"What?" Lucy said in shock. "B-But I don't have…"

"Take it off so we can leave!" Tristan said. She quickly took it off, and she was left in her…underwear. "Whoa," Tristan said, and Lucy blushed as she covered herself.

"Stop staring at me! We need to leave!" She screamed.

Suddenly all the tools stopped moving, the smell of perfume was gone, and lights went back to normal.

"Well it looks like she's gone." Raymond said suddenly, his voice back to normal.

"I hate you, you know that?" Tristan asked. He looked to where Lucy was standing, and she was gone. "Lucy where are you?"

"I'm over here!" Lucy called from her hiding place from behind a knight. "Can you find me some clothes please? I want to get out of here!"

**Challenge- Blue Jays**

"Did you hear those screams?" Leticia asked suddenly.

The two girls were in one of the bathrooms when they suddenly heard screaming through an air vent.

"It must be the other team." Alissa replied. "We need to hurry. Why are we in the bathroom anyways?"

"You can never be sure!" Leticia said. "Chris and Yin may have thought this was one place we'd never look in! Let's just see if the crown in here."

She opened one of the bathroom stalls, and there sitting on the toilet seat was the replica of the Imperial State Crown.

"Well look at that! You were right!" Alissa praised her. She went in and grabbed the crown. "Now all we have to do is find the others!"

The two girls ran out of the bathroom, and ran right into Randy and Chasen.

"Any luck?" Chasen asked panting.

"Yeah, we found it!" Leticia shrieked as she pointed to the crown in Alissa's hand. She showed it to the two boys and they both smiled.

"This is excellent, we can finally we for a change." Randy said. "And get our numbers advantage back!"

"Well stop the chatting so we can get outside!" Alissa interrupted.

The four of them ran through the hallways of the castle, and soon enough they were all outside.

"Blue Jays win!" Yin cheered as they came out "Win, win, they win!"

They all cheered, and gave each other high fives. Even Randy and Chasen, who set aside their rivalry just for little while.

"Well yeah you guys win today." Chris said quickly. "You can continue to celebrate inside. Yin hurry up and find the Flamingos so we can leave!"

**Elimination Ceremony**

"So the votes have been placed, and it may be pretty obvious who's going home tonight." Chris said as he held a plate with three packs of peanuts on it.

The Flamingos stood before Chris, but none of them seemed to be nervous. They knew what was going to happen.

"Tristan and Lucy, you both are safe." Chris said as he passed them their peanuts.

Lucy, who finally was back in her old clothes, said "Thank God! I thought it was going to be me tonight. I made us lose."

"No you didn't, he did." Michael said as he glared at Raymond.

"Well there's only one packet of peanuts left. And there's only Raymond and Michael left." Chris explained. "Whoa, I sense some déjà vu from episode two!"

"Whatever, just get it over with." Raymond grunted.

"Well the person going home today is….Raymond." Chris said as he tossed a bag to Michael.

"What a shocker!" Raymond said. "Guess I have to take this jump again!"

"Good riddance, you evil twat." Tristan said bitterly.

Raymond grabbed a parachute out of the bin and jumped out of the plane, screaming the whole way down.

"Well it looks like you guys are back down to three!" Chris laughed.

"Chris, be quiet before I tell the police you were in Britain." Tristan said.

"Fine, calm down man." Chris replied. "Well only seven remain! The game is coming to an end! Come watch your favorite contestants get all Gaga'd up on the next episode of Total Drama Academy!"

**So here's a special thanks to **GwendolynD (The creator of Lucy) **for giving me some great challenge ideas. I had some stuff planned, but her ideas were too good to pass! Once again thanks, and I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!**


	16. Super Happy Fun Time in LA

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said into the camera. "Yeah, but before all of that, Yin get me a smoothie!"

"Okay boss." Yin said quietly as she set the plane on autopilot and walked away.

"So, yeah last time a lot of stuff happened." Chris continued. "Raymond told his team about ghosts, and Tristan didn't believe one word of it. When he told Raymond off, he told Tristan that he'd get what he deserved."

"On the other team, Alissa and Leticia tried to control the rivalry between Chasen and Randy in order for their team to win."

"We arrived in Great Britain, in a rush if I may add. The challenge was simple, just find a fake crown, but of course the contestants had issues with it. Tristan, Lucy, and Michael experienced their first haunting, while Leticia and Alissa came up with a plan that resulted in their victory"

"In the end, history was repeated and Raymond was sent packing again! Now there are only seven contestants left! Who will be heading home today? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

Yin walked back into the room, and handed Chris a blue smoothie. He took and a sip and gagged. "Girl you know I prefer strawberry banana! Go get me another one!"

Yin grinded her teeth and replied. "Yes…sir." She walked out of the room glaring at Chris.

**First Class- Blue Jays**

"We finally broke our losing streak!" Alissa cheered as she banged glasses of Pepsi with her teammates.

The team was celebrating their recent victory, and all of them seemed to be in a happy mood. Something that was rare for this team.

"I'm so proud of you girls." Chasen said with a large grin. "You actually won the challenge. And I was so worried too."

"Oh honey, you should know by now that you don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl!" Leticia said as she wiggled noses with him.

"Yes, and you're my big girl." Chasen cooed back.

"Please stop before my good mood is gone." Randy gagged as the couple began to make out.

"Oh just let them be." Alissa said. She didn't want any fighting to start; it was too soon for any of that. Maybe if they kept winning, there would possibly be no arguing.

"Okay, but if Randy throws up, you're going to clean it." Randy replied. He set his cup on one of the tables attached to one of the airplane seats. He stood up and asked "Where did you find that crown by the way?"

"Oh it was in the girl's bathroom!" Leticia said.

"No wonder we didn't find it then." Chasen joked. He and the others laughed.

"Speaking of that, I'm surprised you two didn't kill other." Alissa said as she looked at Randy and Chasen.

"We decided to push all that crap aside, because the challenge is more important." Randy told her seriously. "We didn't really talk to each other, so it wasn't that hard."

"Yeah, what he said." Chased added. "And I didn't talk because all I was thinking about was you honey, oh and my money."

"Oh you're so sweet!" Leticia squeaked and kissed him gently on the lips. Randy made a gagging noise.

There was another moment of silence; one of those moments they all treasured the most. The silence was like a massage to their brains, relaxing them. But as soon as it came, it was over.

"So guys," Alissa started. "Can we please like, you know, not fight anymore? Did you see how great we worked together yesterday? I don't know about you all, but I want to continue that."

"She's right, as much as I hate to admit it." Randy said. "I don't want to be friends with Chasen, but seeing that's our only way towards victory, Randy guesses he has to."

Chasen suddenly got up and walked towards him. Randy questioned in his head about what the hell kid was doing, but just stayed silent. Chasen stuck out his hand and said "Then why don't we make a pat?"

"What kind of a pat?" Randy asked, staring at him to see whether or not he was joking.

"A pat saying that we don't fight or argue until the four of us make it to the final four." He explained.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Alissa added.

Randy thought about it. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but he knew that if he refused, the others may think he was an ass. So he did the unexpected.

"Fine, but if you or her vote for Randy at least once, the deal's over." Randy said.

"Deal," Chasen replied, and the two boys shook hands.

**Loser Class- Flamingos**

The Flamingos were in a sort of a bitter-sweet dilemma. They had finally gotten rid of Raymond, and now there was no one left to annoy them. But with him gone, they had a number's advantage. With the Blue Jays having four team members and the Flamingos only having three.

Unlike last time, Michael wasn't so upset. He began to believe that making it to the final seven was enough for him. He already was given too many chances, almost being eliminated five times. Twice to the same person!

He figured if he was about to go, he might as well thank his teammates for everything, and leave with dignity.

We walked towards Lucy and Tristan, who seemed to be siting closer together than usual.

"Hey guys, can I speak to you?" Michael asked.

Lucy looked up from her magazine and said. "Well of course you can Michael!"

Michael cleared his voice, and forced a smile on his face. "Well I just wanted to thank you both for keeping me on this team for so long. I wasn't originally on this team too. Also, if we lose today's challenge, I'll understand if you vote me off."

"Aw, well you're welcome I guess." Lucy said. "But you're not here still because of us; it's just how all the cards played out."

"I know, but still." Michael said quietly.

Tristan stood up patted Michael on the back. "Don't worry man, and you shouldn't count yourself out so quickly."

"I guess you're right." Michael said, the smile on his face not fake anymore.

Tristan smiled back, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was still thinking about what happened last night. A night he would have never thought would happen.

Last night, while the three of them had settled in for the night, Tristan noticed that Lucy was moving back and forth over and over again. Wanting to see if she was alright, he got off from the bench and went to check on her.

"Hey Lucy, are you alright?" Tristan whispered as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, and he could see that there was fear in her eyes.

"Oh no, what happened to you?" Tristan asked nervously.

"Well this is embarrassing." Lucy joked. "I'm scarred, and I can't sleep. I thought it would be obvious really."

"Scarred of what?" He asked.

"The ghost, the White Lady remember?" She asked him.

"Of course I remember." Tristan said. It scarred the living daylight out of him. "But she couldn't have followed us all the way from Britain."

"I know, but I remember seeing that old lady on the plane!" She said, and Tristan instantly remembered how the whole topic of ghosts had begun.

"I feel like she's been watching me ever since the elimination." Lucy continued. "I hate to admit it, but I feel...like a weakling."

"I can keep you company if you want?" Tristan asked. It had been more of a thought, and regretted letting it slip from his mouth.

"You'll really sleep on the floor?" Lucy asked. He saw that she seemed more at ease.

"Um, yeah. If it'll make you feel safe." He replied. Tristan looked over his shoulder to see if Michael was still sleeping. Luckily he was.

"Oh thank you so much!" Lucy whispered to him.

"It's no big deal, really." Tristan said as he lay down on the floor besides her. When he finally got comfortable, Lucy reached down and grabbed his hand firmly. He was shocked, but he wasn't going to complain. And the two of them had fallen asleep holding hands.

Remembering this, Tristan smiled some more. It was the first time he really sensed a connection between the two.

"Hey guys look outside!" Lucy said suddenly, breaking Tristan from his daze. She was looking out one of the airplane windows, and she was smiling.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, as Tristan and he ran up to her.

"There's nothing wrong!" Lucy replied. "Actually it's wonderful." She pointed out the window, and the contestants saw what she meant instantly. "Looks like we're having a beach day!"

**Los Angeles**

The plane landed calmly on a long stretch of a beach. As it landed, sand flew through the air. Nearby were many palm trees filled with coconuts, and picnic tables with umbrellas for shade. The ocean lay nearby, blue as ever.

Soon after, the contestants ran out of the airplane in their beach gear, all cheering. Chris and Yin followed, enjoying that they were making fools of themselves.

"Finally, a day at the beach!" Alissa cheered. "We can finally party!"

"Randy likes this a lot." He said as he threw himself in the sand.

"I've been dying for a vacation for the longest!" Michael said as he started to blow a beach ball. "Oh God, this may take a while."

"I think you all are forgetting something, but whatever! You can continue acting like fools, it's good for ratings!" Chris said, knowing they were clearly forgetting about the challenge.

"Chris, what's the catch?" Tristan asked eyeing him down. "You know we're supposed to have a challenge today."

"Why are you such a downer man?" Chris asked, seeing that Tristan hadn't been cheering like the others.

"For one thing, I hate the beach. It's boring, and messy. I already have sand in my socks." Tristan explained. "And the other thing is that today's challenge is kind of a big deal for our team."

"Yeah whatever, welcome to L.A everybody!" Chris said as he ignored him.

The other contestants cheered some more, and Leticia said "Oh those are my initials!"

"No one cares," Chris told her as everyone began tossing the beach ball to each other.

"This is the best place we've been to Chris!" Lucy said. "Can we go snorkeling later? I want to find some fish, and maybe even a dolphin!"

"Sorry, but as that loser over there said, you guys do have a challenge today." Chris explained. The others glared at Tristan, and he just shrugged.

"Can it be a challenge to see which team has more fun?" Chasen asked, and the others cheered in agreement.

"No, and by the way, now that you mention it, I have some news for you all!" Chris said.

"What is it?" Alissa asked.

"The teams…well they're over now!" Chris explained. "It's all-for-one now baby!"

The former Blue Jays contestants cheered happily, while the ex-Flamingos stood dead in their tracks.

[Confessional: Lucy: "No, this is horrible! Now…Michael, Tristan, and I may be going home tonight since we have less people. Chris this is the absolute worst time to pull off such a stunt!"]

[Confessional: Randy: "This is excellent. Ha-ha that money is good as mine."]

"So before anyone of you nerds can interrupt, I'll explain the challenge for today." Chris started. "It will consist of two parts, both being totally epic!"

"Cut to the chase." Leticia said. "OMG, I almost said "cut to the Chasen"!

"Aw, that was adorable!" Chasen said as he hugged her.

"Ugh," Chris grunted. "Well since we're in L.A, I couldn't think of anyway better then to base both parts of the challenges on the queen, Lady Gaga!"

Everyone groaned.

"How dare you speak of such an excellence like that?" Chris said angrily. "You know what; maybe these challenges will help you respect her! Also, because I'm very upset right now, you all have to sing a song. Go ahead and do it!"

_DING!_

~ L.A Baby ((L.A Baby by the Jonas Brothers)) by the Total Drama All Star cast:

**All:** LA, LA baby  
(She's a) LA, LA baby  
(You're my) LA, LA baby  
(She's a) LA, LA baby

**Chasen: **Driving down the highway where  
The California air breeze in my head  
**Randy, Tristan, and Michael: **(yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah!)

**Leticia: **Out on your vacation baby  
That's my destination, see you there  
**Alissa and Lucy: **(yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah!)

**Randy: **Here we go,

**Lucy: **so now let's go  
**Tristan: **You gotta, go go!

**Alissa: **Bring it on

**Chasen and Leticia: **The two of us tonight we can make it last forever  
We'll need to realize, it's just you and me together  
Hollywood is the time the stars are shining  
For you and me tonight in this city

**All: **Where dreams are made of, where dreams are made of, dreams are made of! ~

"Wow they really sucked. "Chris complained. "Yin, go get me another iced lemonade, and while you're doing that clean my cat's litter box. Check the color of the poop, if it's yellow that's bad. The vet said so. Hurry up now girl!"

"Yes…sir." Yin said through grinded teeth, and she went off to do as told.

**First Challenge**

"We all know that Lady Gaga has some crazy clothes." Chris started. "So for your first challenge, you each have to make a unique and stylish outfit out of the fabric Yin brought over. She also brought some items from a large dumpster that was nearby, so knock yourselves out. Whoever has a lame outfit is out."

"This challenge gets gayer by the moment." Michael muttered.

"You have a half an hour!" Chris yelled to them with a grin on his face.

The seven contestants walked towards the two large piles of cloth and debris. Once he was there, Tristan began rummaging through the junk piles, and picked up an old banana peel. He frowned as he threw it back into the pile.

[Confessional: Tristan: "I hardly know anything about fashion, and it's bad enough I have to design something! I can just kiss my ass goodbye today."]

He looked around some more, and something yellow caught his attention. "Who the hell would throw something this wonderful away?" He asked himself as he bent down to pick it up.

"Throw what away?" Alissa, who was standing nearby, asked.

"Oh nothing," Tristan said as he hid the object behind his back. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Alissa shrugged and continued to dig through the thrash. Randy walked up to her and asked "Are you seriously thinking about putting this junk on?"

"Um…yes?" Alissa said, paying more attention to the big pink bow she had just found.

"We're safe no matter what though." Randy said. "So why bother putting this garbage on?"

"I want to win this challenge, unlike you. Out of all people, you should know that nobody is 100% safe in this game." Alissa told him. "Anything can happen."

Randy, feeling his face redden said "You have a point, but Randy disagrees."

"Have fun in the Loser Class then." Alissa said, as she walked away.

On the other side, Lucy was helping Michael pick out the right fabric for him. It took a while, but they finally found a nice baby blue cotton piece.

"Thanks Lucy, I would have been destroyed in this challenge." He told her as they worked the sowing machines.

"It's no big deal. One of us needs to win today anyways." Lucy said quickly as she worked, making sure that she didn't get her finger caught. Sweat flowed on brow as she worked quietly. "It's so hot out here." She complained.

"Well we are on a beach." Michael told her. "In California if I may add."

"I hope you don't mind any sand on your clothes." Lucy joked, with a wide grin on her face.

Thirty minutes later, the contestants were finally putting the final touches on their designs.

Chris was growing impatient. The contestants still were not finished, and Yin hadn't returned with his lemonade yet.

As she walked out of the plane, he yelled at her. "Does it really take half an hour just to bring me iced lemonade? You're the most useless apprentice I ever had!"

"I'm…s-sorry." Yin said looking away as she handed him the cup. Her anger was getting to her, and she knew she couldn't let that happen, it was too dangerous.

Chris took a sip, and gagged. His face started to grow green and he barfed to the side. Birds from the nearby palm tree flew away from the sound of him throwing up.

"You got some cat litter girl!" He continued to rage. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"S-Sorry sir. Me get another for you to be happy." Yin said quickly as she raced angrily back to the plane.

"You better get me another one girl!" Chris called to her. "And make sure you add one of those little umbrellas this time!"

Chris, getting very upset, decided that he was too good enough to wait for these loser kids any longer. In his most Chrisiest way, he said. "Time for you kiddies to strut your stuff! Stop working, and get dressed."

Ten minutes later, the contestants stood before Chris in the most bizarre looking outfits ever. He paced back and forth as he looked at each of them.

"All of you guys are nuts." Chris said. "Guess I'll start with you first." He looked at Randy and walked up to him.

Randy was wearing his regular clothes, nothing different at all.

"What's up with you?" Chris asked annoyed "Were you just sitting around doing nothing this whole time?"

"No, this is Randy's invisible outfit." Randy said sarcastically, with a sly grin. He waved his hands up and down, so Chris could examine them better.

"Oh it is?" Chris asked, pretending to be astonished. "Well guess what! For such an amazing costume, you're out of today's challenge."

"That doesn't even make sense." Tristan added.

"Shut up kid. Let's see what you've prepared for us today." Chris said as he examined Tristan next.

Tristan was wearing smudged yellow rain boots, a blindfold with two eyeholes cut out, a black shirt with a thunderbolt on it, and to top it off, a Pikachu hat and Pikachu tail.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alissa said as she face palmed. "He went ahead and did Pokémon."

"Hey, it's one of the only things I know!" Tristan retorted.

"Actually I like it." Chris said as he scratched his chin.

"Are you serious?" Chasen asked bewildered.

"Yes, it's totally geeky and crazy." Chris said. "It's something Lady Gaga would totally do if she went to a comic con. You pass."

"Ha! You can all kiss my ass!" Tristan cheered.

Chris walked up to Michael next and frowned. "What the heck are you supposed to be?"

Michael was dressed in a plaid baby blue shirt, a black cape, black jeans, a black and blue fedora hat, and an old black cane.

"I'm a pimp." He said simply.

"Yeah, I'll let you pass this time." Chris said quickly. He wanted to get away from his as soon as possible. Chris stepped to Leticia, and laughed.

She was dressed in a whole bunch of Jonas Brothers fan girl clothes from head to toe. "Isn't this just wonderful? I found it in the trash, I can't believe it!"

"Well I can." Chris joked. "You look like a normal fan girl, which is boring. You fail girl, sorry."

Leticia frowned as Chris walked on. Lucy was next, and Chris was actually pretty impressed.

Lucy had on a large old toy crown with sparkled on her head, due to her adding some glitter. She also had on a large pink wedding dress and a pair of golden sunglasses. She sort of looked like a diva version of Princess Peach.

"I like it, you pass!" Chris said as he smiled. At least someone was taking this challenge seriously!

He walked up to Alissa and was impressed with her too.

She was dressed in a cat woman suit, and even had a black string of cloth to impersonate a whip.

"Did you make all of this by yourself?" Chris asked.

"Actually I found it in the trash." Alissa said quietly.

"Well that's a shame, but I guess you pass." Chris said. He was about to continue, but stopped dead in his tracks. "Chasen you're out."

Chasen, who was covered in monopoly money, frowned and said "Come on! This is so freaking unique and represents me so well!"

"You look like an idiot, so my decision is still no." Chris replied. He looked at all of the contestants now, and said "Well Alissa, Tristan, Michael, and Lucy make it to the next round. Prepare yourselves for this one!"

**Challenge 2**

Yin came running out of the airplane again with a glass of iced lemonade in her hand. She ran up to Chris and handed to him panting.

"Well it's about time." Chris said as he took it from her. He took a sip and gagged. "This is worse than last two combined! You dumb, idiotic girl! Can't you do anything right?"

He threw the drink into her face, and the contestants gasped. Yin was drenched with the cold beverage and shivered.

"I-I'm s-s-orry- no." Yin said.

"What did you say?" Chris asked her annoyed.

"I said no!" Yin screamed. "I'm tired of all of your crap! I'm not taking your anymore you ungrateful, pansy of a man!"

Chris and the contestants starred at her with their mouths hanging down.

"Did she just talk proper English?" Tristan asked in bewilderment.

"I think she just did!" Randy said.

"Of course I'm talking "proper English", retards." Yin told them. Then she took out a packet of papers from her back pocket and handed it to Chris. "Here, read where I underlined."

Still in shock, Chris did as told. He looked up to her and asked "What is this?"

"It's my contract, and right there is where you agreed that I can join the competition any time I wanted too." Yin explained. "Someone should read more carefully next time."

"Chris she has to be lying!" Randy said angrily.

"You think I'd really had done this all for the poor pay he gives?" Yin asked him. "I pulled off the perfect hoax. You all thought I couldn't speak English! Hah, I'm from Oklahoma!"

The contestants all began to argue, and Yin just smiled wickedly at them and continued. "I know all of your tricks and strategies. I've been watching you all from the start! And the million dollars will be mine! Hahahaha!"

After reading the same line over and over again, Chris finally said "Fine y-you're in the game. And she's in the next round too somehow."

"I can't believe that you're agreeing to this Chris." Alissa said angrily.

"There's nothing I can do about it, okay?" Chris said annoyed. "Now let me explain the next challenge already."

Suddenly a robot came out from behind the plane.

"This is Alejandro, you know from Total Drama World Tour?" Chris asked as the contestants freaked out. "He's decided to help us in this next challenge."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"I was getting there." Chris told him. "You five have to sing Lady Gaga's hit song "Alejandro". Throughout the performance, Alejandro here will kick each of you out until there is only one person left."

"I thought you said we only had to sing one song!" Tristan complained.

"It's to make up for last week, and plus I'm too extremely pissed to give a crap right now." Chris told him. "Just get it over with already."

~ Alejandro ((Alejandro by Lady Gaga)) by Yin, Lucy, Alissa, Michael, and Tristan:

**All: **Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

(("But Roberto's not even in this game anymore!" Tristan pointed out. Alejandro pointed to him. "Tristan you're out!"))

**Michael, Yin, Lucy, Alissa: **Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro

Stop  
Please, just let me go  
Alejandro  
Just let me go

((Alejandro points to Michael. "Michael you're out!" Chris called.))

**Alissa, Lucy, Yin: **She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like her dad  
Just like a dad  
And all those flames that  
Burned before him  
Now he's gotta firefight  
Gotta cool the bad

((Alejandro points to Lucy, and Chris says "Lucy you're out!))

**Yin and Alissa: **You know that I love you boy  
Hot like Mexico  
Rejoice  
At this point I've gotta choose  
Nothing to lose

Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Alejandro  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe  
Fernando  
Don't wanna kiss  
Don't wanna touch  
Just smoke my cigarette, hush  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name  
Roberto

Alejandro  
Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro  
Ale-Alejandro ~

"So who's the lucky winner of today's challenge?" Chris asked Alejandro.

"The winner is…beautiful Yin." Alejandro said, and then he left.

"That sure has changed a lot." Chasen whispered to Leticia.

"Yes, yes! I won, on my first day too! This is going to be so easy!" Yin gloated. The other contestants glared at her.

"Well since this _one_ decided to pull off this whole scenario, two of you are going home tonight." Chris said. "And don't care what any of you have to say about it."

**Later**

There was only twenty minutes before the elimination ceremony, and Randy was about to unleash his furry into the confessional cam.

"Stupid Japanese girl, she just ruined my whole game." He muttered under his breath.

Just then, Tristan stepped up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Can I have a word?" He asked.

Randy just sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for anyone. He thought about it for a second, and realized Tristan had never really encountered him throughout the season. "Fine,"

"Well I was wondering if you and the others were going to vote out Michael and I today…" Tristan said in a small voice. His shyness was starting to affect him.

"Well yeah, we are." Randy said matter of fact like.

"Why don't you get rid of Chasen and Leticia instead?" Tristan asked. "Don't you hate each other?"

"We formed an alliance this morning, so all of that is being pushed aside." Randy replied. "Now if you excuse me, Randy wants to rant."

"Wow, I can't believe you're falling for that setup." Tristan said.

"What did you say?" Randy asked, he started to get interested.

"They're just playing you, can't you see that?" Tristan asked. "You'll probably go home tonight, but if you vote with us…"

"I see what you're trying to do there." Randy replied. "I'll have to think about it."

"That's all I asked for." Tristan said, and he walked away.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stood before the contestants with only six packets of peanuts on the metal plate in his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that delay." He explained. "I had to find out how to fly a plane, since this girl refuses to do it now!"

"That's what you deserve, jerk." Yin said happily.

"Don't talk, scum." Chris said. "Before you all place your votes, I realized I don't talk to you all much."

"Who cares?" Chasen asked. "You don't like us anyway."

"Yeah, but viewers like when people do that stuff!" Chris said. "So I have a question for you Chasen, why fight so hard in this game when you're already rich?"

"I'm fighting for my Leticia." Chasen said, as he looked at her. "If I win, I'm giving her the money."

"Oh, so that means Leticia has a 2 out of 8 chance of winning this game!" Chris said. "She can be very dangerous to you all then."

"I know, and we even have a secret blindside tonight to make sure I win!" Leticia shrieked.

Chasen quickly covered her mouth, and looked around at the others nervously.

"Did anyone else just hear that? Michael asked smiling.

Randy raised an eyebrow, and looked at Alissa and nodded.

"This stuff actually does make the show more interesting!" Chris said happily, go ahead and place your votes now."

And the contestants did exactly that. Once they were done, Chris went through them all. "Well this is interesting." He said. "Yin, you won today's challenge, so you're safe."

She caught her bag of peanuts, and smiled.

"Surprisingly, Michael is safe tonight." Chris said as he threw him a bag. "For reasons I do not understand."

"Hey!" Michael shouted.

"Lucy is also safe." Chris said, and he threw a bag to her too. "Well now, two of you five are going home tonight, and I think it's pretty obvious who it is."

Alissa, Randy, Chasen, Tristan, and Leticia all looked around nervously.

"I can't go home now." Tristan prayed. "Not like this!"

"The two people who are leaving us tonight is…Chasen and Leticia." Chris said.

"Oh no!" Leticia screamed.

"I'm not leaving, there's no way that happening." Chasen said.

"Chris, can I see one of those parachutes for a second?" Alissa asked as she got out of her seat.

"Here you go." Chris smiled as he handed her one. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to do.

"This is what you get for voting for me!" Alissa screamed and she swung the parachute. It hit Chasen in the face and he fell out of the plane, along with the parachute.

"That's my girl!" Randy shouted.

"Oh no, honey I'm coming!" Leticia shouted to him as she jumped out of the plane too.

"That was just sad. I hope the rest of you aren't that easy to beat." Yin said.

"Before we leave, Yin, who do you want to bring back to First Class with you?" Chris asked.

"Oh that's easy, Tristan." Yin said, smiling at him.

"What?" Lucy and Tristan asked at the same time.

"You heard me." Yin said as she walked up to Tristan and took him by the arm. "You're coming with me tonight."

"Looks like Tristan's cheating on you Lucy." Randy joked, but Lucy didn't find this funny at all.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Lucy yelled.

"Well before things get out of hand," Chris started. "It's time to end the show! Now that only six contestants remain, who will win? And what the heck is going to happen between Yin and Tristan tonight? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**This was a long one! Hoped you all liked it! As for Chasen, he will be missed! Don't forget he'll be back with Leticia in the finale and Cowabunga Beach!**


	17. The Real Kung Fu Panda

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said as he was sitting in the pilot's seat. He held on firmly to the controls of the plane, with a frightened look on his face. "Sorry, I'm still getting use to flying this thing!" Well yeah, last time we all went to Los Angeles and had a beach day. Well not really. I decided that it was a perfect time for a merge, and the teams were no more! Ha-Ha, they really didn't like that. And when things really couldn't be any more shocking, retarded Yin played us all and join the competition! Now I have to do everything since there's no money for a new apprentice! Ugh, and she won the challenge too if that wasn't bad enough. And because of yours truly, I made Leticia confess something that got both her and Chasen voted off! Yeah I'm really that bad! Now only six remain, and I'm happy about it too! Who will go home today? Who will get the ultimate back stab? And when will I master flying this plane? Find out in today's epic episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Yin and Tristan**

"What the heck do you want from me?" Tristan asked in panic as he backed up against a wall.

"I just want to snuggle." Yin said seductively as she cornered Tristan. Her arms were stretched out, ready to grab him.

This had been going on for the past couple of hours, and Tristan even had to sleep in the air vent. Yin just wouldn't give up, it seemed like this hug meant everything to her. She even locked the door to the Loser Class, stopping him from leaving!

"When will you understand that I don't want to snuggle with you?" Tristan said annoyed. He was sick of being nice, and he knew he had to say something harsh. "If I touch you, I may get radiation. You damn Japanese."

"Aw you're so adorable." Yin said as she ran up to him and pinched his cheeks super hard.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Ow. Maybe I shouldn't have taken it that far." He said as he rubbed his face.]

"I don't feel like cuddling now, since you decided to be a bad boy and be racist." Yin said as she walked away.

Tristan sighed in relief, but he didn't want the whole world to think he was racist. So he said "Hey, I'm not racist! I love Japanese people! They invented Pokémon, and a whole bunch of anime!"

"Yeah whatever, you racist boy." Yin said as she jumped on one of the seats. "So are you happy that I joined the game with you guys?"

"Like hell I am." Tristan said angrily. He still wasn't glad that he had one more person to face in order to get the million. And she was as crazy, ninja girl who wouldn't take no for an answer. So he was really upset about it.

"I understand. You already know I'm going to win and it upsets you." Yin said as she yawned.

"You don't know that for sure." Tristan said.

"Actually I do." Yin began. "I know each of your strategies. Except for Michael, frankly I don't know how that kid made it this far. I even know what our next destination is going to be."

"And where is that?" Tristan asked curiously. He already knew all the other crap.

Yin shook her head. "Oh no, I'm not telling. I can use each advantage I have."

"Then why bring me to First Class with you?" Tristan asked. He couldn't see any strategy in that decision.

"Oh sweetie I have my reasons. Trust me I do." Yin said. She starred at him and then smiled. "Actually I changed my mind. I want to snuggle again!"

"Oh no!" Tristan moaned, and he ran away before she could grab him.

**Loser Class- Michael, Randy, Lucy, Alissa**

"I wonder what they're doing in there." Lucy said, as she starred fiercely at the door leading to the First Class.

"Probably nothing," Alissa replied.

"Or probably something," Randy added Then with a smirk he asked "Why, are you jealous?"

Lucy looked at Randy in bewilderment. "Jealous? Me jealous? Do I look jealous to you? Of course I'm not jealous!"

"Looks like it to me." Randy said, as he continued to smile evilly.

[Confessional: Randy: "That Yin girl is brilliant! Taking Tristan to First Class with her to make Lucy jealous! She knows they're close, and by doing this she'd breaking up their friendship! I wish I had only thought of it first!"]

"I don't care what it looks like to you." Lucy told him. "I'm not jealous, okay!"

Tired of this endless debate, Randy got up and motioned for Alissa to follow him. As they walked away, Michael stepped up to Lucy and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just fine Michael." Lucy said, not even looking at him.

"I don't think starring at the door is going to stop them from doing anything." Michael said.

"Why would I care if they are doing anything?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you look like you do." Michael replied to her. "I mean if you don't care why, are you starring at the door?"

This caught Lucy off guard. "I just want to…make sure he's safe just in case she attacks him."

"The door is sound proof." Michael said as he shook his head. "Next time come up with a better lie." He walked away, and left Lucy there confused.

She figured that she was so angry because Michael and she needed him at that moment. They were so close to being the final three, and that Yin girl had to go and split them up.

And she had heard laughing, despite what Michael said about the rooms being sound proof. He was over there having fun, when they were in need of him. She knew he could come over to the Loser Class; there was no stopping him from doing that.

Lucy sighed, and she continued to stare at the door, just in case he decided to come.

Over on the other side, Randy was giving Alissa the rundown of what he was planning to do that day.

"So regardless of who wins today, we vote for either Lucy or Tristan." He told her.

"Why not get rid of Yin?" Alissa asked. "She's stronger than both of them. And she cheated."

"No," Randy snapped. "She's useful right now. She's already working on Michael, Tristan, and Lucy! And right now we need that alliance to be weakened."

"But if we get rid of them, she'll set her focus on us." Alissa argued. "I'm sure she already has something planned for the two of us!

"The two of us can out smart her, Randy's sure of it." Randy said.

"But- Alisa started.

"No "buts"! We're voting for either Tristan or Lucy! End of discussion!" Randy snapped again, and he stormed off.

Alissa sat there angry. She knew that that plan was horrible, but she also knew Randy would never change his mind. He was too stubborn. She had to do something…

**India**

"Welcome to India." Chris said as the six contestants and he stepped out of the plane.

Surprisingly, the plane had landed in a airport that time, so there wasn't much to prove their were actually in India.

"Uh, are you sure Chris?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I just had to land in an airport this time." Chris explained. "I'm not a very good pilot, and I can't afford any accidents."

"Cool, so we're in India!" Alissa cheered.

"I already knew we were coming here." Yin said, and she yawned.

"No one cares what you know." Lucy said as she glared at her. "Now do something productive and shut your mouth."

"She did not just tell me to shut up!" Yin said in I disgust.

Tristan looked at the two girls, and he could sense what was coming next. "Don't fight guys!" He said quickly.

"You're sticking up for her?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"No, well technically I'm sticking up for both of you." Tristan said. "Wait that came out wrong!"

"Wow, I thought I could trust you." Lucy said turning her back to him.

"You can trust me!" Tristan said, but she ignored him.

"Well, all that drama came out of nowhere." Chris laughed. "As much as I love it, I need to explain today's challenge, so be quiet!"

"Good, now today's challenge is going to be wild!" Chris continued. "We all know how crowded India is, right? Well today you six will have to find the Taj Mahal! First person to get there wins immunity and Frist Class."

"Uh, how are we going to find it?" Alissa asked.

"Ask around," Chris explained. "Even though I doubt anybody speaks English."

"Gee thanks." Alissa replied.

"We have some rickshaws for you guys, two a piece though." Chris said. "Anybody want to use one?"

"No I'm good." Lucy said. "How do we get out of here?"

"Uh, the entrance?" Chris said in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm leaving then." Lucy said sadly, and she walked away. Tristan looked at her as she left and sighed.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Ugh, I always say something wrong!"]

"I'll walk too Chris." Tristan said, and he attempted to follow Lucy, but of course Yin had other plans.

"Hmm maybe we can go together?" Yin asked him as she started to feel on his arm.

"You already ruined everything!" Tristan yelled at her. "Just leave me alone!"

"Oh you don't mean that." Yin said with an evil grin. "And you do owe me some snuggles!"

"I don't owe you crap!" Tristan yelled, and he ran.

"You can't get away from me that easily sweetie! You can run but you can't hide!" Yin called to him, and she chased after him.

"Uh Chris, we want to use the rickshaw." Randy told Chris. He was still distracted by Yin and Tristan.

"We do?" Alissa asked.

"Yeah, maybe there's a map in there." Randy explained.

"Fine, just don't break it or anything." Chris said as pointed. "They're over there."

As he watched Alissa and Randy leave, he noticed that Michael was heading back to the plane. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired," Michael said. "And this challenge is shitty."

"Don't you want invincibility though?" Chris said annoyed. He had worked hard on planning that challenge.

"There's a pretty good chance I'm safe today." Michael told him. "And like I said I'm tired."

"Well…" Chris started. He didn't want him to get his way. He was supposed to call the shots! He had to come up with an idea quickly. "Well I hope you know that you have to sing now!"

"What?" Michael asked bewildered.

"Yeah you heard me, you have to sing a song or you're eliminated!" Chris said with a smirk.

"Ugh, fine." Michael groaned.

_DING!_

~ The Lazy Song ((The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars)) by Michael:

**Michael: **Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anyhing

I'm gonna kick my feet up  
Then stare at the fan  
Turn the TV on, throw my hand down my pants  
Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lying on the couch,  
just chillin' in my snuggie  
Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie  
'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man  
Oh Oh

Yes I said it  
I said it  
I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone  
So leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
Nothing at all ~

"Can I go to sleep now?" Michael asked Chris.

"Go ahead. I have to check up on the important contestants anyways!" Chris replied.

"Hey," Michael whined.

**Challenge- Yin and Tristan**

"For the last time, can you please stop following me?" Tristan asked Yin for the tenth time, as they walked through the streets of India.

It was crowded, just as Chris as said. Civilians, tourists, and the poor filled the streets. There were many shops, and some people were even riding elephants! It was hard maneuvering through the crowd though, but Yin still managed to keep up with Tristan.

"No, I wouldn't want you to get lost in a place like this." Yin said. She tried to grab his arm again, but he moved it out of the way.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk much." Tristan said. He moved out of the way as an elephant walked by.

"Oh you're so funny!" Yin said. "If you keep this up, I just may take you to the final two with me!"

"If you're still around by then." Tristan said.

"Of course I will be, this game is mine sweetie." Yin told him. "Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I know I can get rid of you. You don't know everything about us." Tristan said.

"Oh yes I do. I read all of your application forms!" Yin said happily. She danced around him, laughing.

"You make me sick." Tristan said. He felt like his privacy had been intruded. Another elephant passed by, but this time it separated him from Yin. Seeing his opportunity, Tristan ran through the crowd, pushing pedestrians out of his way.

Yin, seeing him, screamed "Come back sweetie!" When he didn't replied, she charged forward and jumped on another elephant. From there, she did another flip and landed on one of the nearby houses. She started to run across the roofs, and was catching up to him.

Tristan looked up and saw Yin, and he hung open. "You're a psycho!"

"Aw, thanks for the compliment!" Yin giggled.

Tristan continued to run, not knowing that something even more deadly was watching him.

**Challenge- Alissa and Randy**

"Can you tell me why I have to pull this thing?" Alissa groaned. She was pulling the rickshaw, while Randy sat on it comfortably.

"Because Randy is better at reading a map than you are." Randy said. There had in fact been a map inside the rickshaw, but despite this advantage the two of them were lost.

"If you're so good at it, why are we lost then?" Alissa asked, as she continued to pull.

"Well it's in some other language. " Randy explained.

"You're kidding me right?" Alissa snapped.

"Randy doesn't kid about such important things Alissa." Randy said. "Now if you can stop talking so much, and continue to pull, we may find this dumb Taj Mahal."

"Are you really blaming all of this on me?" Alissa asked angrily. "This is as much your fault as it is mine! You're acting just like Chasen!"

"There you go with the talking again." Randy sighed.

In frustration, Alissa let go of the handles. It slammed to the ground, and Randy flew forward. He fell to the ground with a loud THUMP, and groaned.

"We're walking, you ass." Alissa said. "Next time you better watch your mouth!"

Randy looked up and smirked at her. "I really have rubbed off on you."

**Challenge- Lucy**

"Wow these elephants are amazing!" Lucy said to herself as she watched the locals riding them. They fascinated her, and she had never been so close to one before.

The elephants had almost made her forget about Yin and Tristan. Almost. She still couldn't believe he'd stick up for Yin like that. They were supposed to be friends.

She continued to walk, and watched the birds flying through the sky. This was the best place they had been to on the show.

"I wonder where the Taj Mahal is." Lucy wondered to herself again.

She saw a group of teenage Indian boys playing a game of handball, and decided to ask one of them. She knew teenagers usually traveled all over the place.

She walked over to one of the boys and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello, do you happen to know where the Taj Mahal is?" Lucy asked. "It's very important that I get there. See I'm a contestant in a game show from America."

The boy said nothing, but he continued to look at her in shock.

"Do you know English?" Lucy asked. She was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

The boy shook his head. He turned around and started to call his friends, pointing at Lucy as he did so.

"I don't know if you know this, but pointing is very rude!" Lucy said. She was starting to worry as the boys began to surround her.

"Hannah Montana!" The boys cheered. "Hannah Montana!"

"What? I'm not Hannah Montana!" Lucy told them, but it was no use. They didn't know English. As they continued to cheer, Lucy started to panic. "Seriously guys I'm not Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus!"

The boys started to grab her then, and she shook herself away. "Please stop!" She screamed as she backed away, but the boys just followed.

She started to run away then. She turned around and saw that the guys were chasing after her.

"This day couldn't be any worse." Lucy groaned, as the boys continued to chant "Hannah Montana!".

**Challenge- Yin and Tristan**

Tristan was still running from Yin, but luckily for him he could see the Taj Mahal straight ahead of him.

"Did you lead me here?" Tristan accused her.

"You're such a smart boy." Yin said. "But you probably would have found it anyway."

"Then why haven't the others found it yet?" Tristan yelled to her.

"I sabotaged the maps on the rickshaws." Yin said as she chuckled. "Oh, and I convinced the news that Hannah Montana was in town, and showed them a picture of Lucy. People here sure are dumb."

"No tricks for me?" Tristan asked with a grin.

"You're easy enough to beat sweetie." Yin said as she jumped down from the roof and landed in front of him. "I dare you to pass."

Tristan stopped. He knew Yin was a ninja freak, and that she'd kill him. He was about to give up when unsuspected happened.

There was a loud roar, and Tristan turned around in fear. His first thought was that a elephant had went on a rampage, but he was wrong. It was Pong-Pong.

"Oh no, I forgot about him!" Yin said in shock.

The panda ran towards Tristan, its sharp teeth visible. Its claws were sharp as ever and there was rage in his eyes.

Tristan couldn't believe it. Two things from /Japan/ were trying to kill him. He couldn't just stand there and be mauled to death. He decided to fight back.

He charged straight towards the panda, and kicked it in the face. Pong-Pong flew back, but managed to keep his balance. Tristan, who was shocked that he had gotten a hit, stood there smiling.

The panda leaped into the air and punched him in the face. Tristan fell back and hit the floor hard. Pong-Pong jumped towards where Tristan was on the ground, but he rolled away just in time.

As he got up, Pong-Pong jumped on top of his head. He started to scratch his face, and Tristan struggled to get him off.

Yin stood there, dumbfounded by everything. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and somehow she couldn't get herself to move.

Tristan punched the panda in the head, and Pong-Pong fell to the floor. Suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed Pong-Pong by the legs and swung him towards Yin.

The panda was confused, and as he landed on her head, he began to claw her up.

Yin screamed in panic as she tried to take him off. As she tried, she fell backwards and crashed into a fruit stand.

Tristan smiled to himself, and ran. And finally, he reached the Taj Mahal.

"And we have a winner!" Chris said, as he raised Tristan's hand. He smiled, knowing that miss crazy would probably be gone later.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris stood before the six contestants holding a plate. On the plate were five bags of airplane peanuts.

"Well the votes have been placed, and I'm really surprised at who's going home tonight." Chris explained. "I really didn't think it was going to happen so soon."

The contestants, all except Alissa looked trashed. Tristan, Randy, and Yin were all scratched up and bleeding. While Michael and Lucy's hair was a mess.

"You guys look horrible by the way." Chris added.

"Chris, please hurry up." Lucy begged. "Today has been horrible, and I want it to end already."

"Fine," Chris replied. "Tristan, since you won today's challenge, you're safe." He tossed him a bag of peanuts and Tristan sighed.

"Thank God." He said.

"Michael, just like you predicted, you're safe today too." Chris said as he threw him a bag.

"I told you Chris!" Michael cheered as he caught it.

"Okay Michael, don't pee your pants." Chris joked.

"Hey!" Michael complained.

"The next person who is safe is…Alissa." Chris said. As he tossed her a packet, she smirked.

"So it's between Lucy, Yin, and Randy. Each of you received votes tonight." Chris explained.

Randy's eyebrow raised as Chris said this. He looked over at Tristan, but he shook his head.

"What a shocker." Lucy said.

"The person going home tonight is…Yin." Chris said.

"I c-can't believe it." Yin said in shock. "My p-perfect plan is ruined all because of a stupid retarded panda."

"I told you that you didn't know everything about me!" Tristan said.

"Chris, please, don't let me leave like this!" Yin pleaded.

"I can't understand your language." Chris lied. He pushed her out of the plane…without a parachute! Yin fell out of the plane screaming, and she crashed to the ground.

"Oh, looks like she died…" Chris said.

"Whatever, Chris can Randy see the votes?" Randy asked Chris.

"You can do that?" Alissa asked in shock.

"Fine," Chris said as he pressed a button. A screen appeared. It showed that Michael, Tristan, and Lucy voted for Yin. That Yin and Randy voted for Lucy, and that Alissa voted for Randy.

"YOU VOTED FOR ME?" Randy yelled. "Are you stupid?"

Alissa blushed, but she wasn't going to let him insult her like that. "You need to learn that you have no power in this game at all, and without me you're nothing."

Randy stared at her in shock.

"Before we end," Chris interrupted. "Tristan, who do you want to bring to First Class with you?"

"I guess…Lucy?" Tristan replied. Lucy rolled her eyes angrily.

"Well that was surprising!" Chris said into the camera. "Well only five contestants are left! The final five baby! Come back next time to see the epic surprise I have in store for everybody, on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!"


	18. THE FINALE Part 1

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said as he looked into the video camera. He was leaning back in his pilot seat, the plane set on autopilot. "Boy a lot of stuff happened! Yin harassed Tristan throughout the whole episode! This caused a jealous Lucy to go berserk! Randy became too controlling of Alissa, and she didn't like that one bit! We all traveled to India, and none of the contestants really did anything impressive except for Yin and Tristan. Yin was planning to finish Tristan off in one of her crazy ninja ways, when out of nowhere, everyone's favorite panda and Tristan's worst nightmare Pong-Pong attacked him. With quick thinking, Tristan managed to fling Pong-Pong on top of Yin, and he attacked her. After winning the challenge, Yin was eliminated and fell to her death. But it didn't end there! Randy found out that Alissa had voted for him! No what will become of Randy and Alissa's alliance? Will Lucy continue to be upset at Tristan now that Yin is gone? And will Michael actually do anything interesting today? Find out, as the final five finds out about what I have in store for them, in today's episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**First Class- Tristan and Lucy**

Tristan starred at her. Lucy was sitting alone, far away from him and he didn't know why. He couldn't understand why she was still angry. He had helped her get rid of Yin. That girl had tried to kill, why didn't Lucy understand that?

Lucy could tell that he was staring at her, but she didn't care. She had lost all trust for him, and she realized something scary. She _was_ jealous.

It scared her because she didn't want to have a relationship on a game show. Everyone knew that it was the worst thing to do. For example, both Mariah and Roberto and Leticia and Chasen became couples on this show, and they were both eliminated together!

She couldn't risk everything just for a boy. Especially for a boy she couldn't trust anymore.

Tired of the awkward silence in the room, Tristan went against his ways and tried to break it.

"Uh, Lucy, can we talk?" He asked her in a low voice.

She heard him, but decided it'd be best to ignore him.

"Come on Lucy, if you keep this up, Randy and Alissa will kick us out one by one until they're the final two!" Tristan said.

"I think it'd be better if you didn't talk to me." Lucy spoke up.

"Why are you acting like this for?" Tristan asked.

"You should know why." Lucy replied.

"Nothing happened between Lucy and me! That girl was a freak, and she wanted me dead! Why would I ever want to date her?" Tristan asked

"I could care less about who you date." Lucy lied.

"Then why are you so angry?" Tristan asked angrily.

"You…hurt me," Lucy said quietly. "You hurt me when you didn't help me in that argument yesterday."

"All I did was tried to stop a potential fight between the two of you." Tristan said. "I was trying to keep you safe Lucy."

"Somehow I already know that." Lucy replied.

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Tristan asked in frustration.

"I wouldn't have been that hurt…if I trusted you." Lucy told him. "There's no trust Tristan, and without that there can be nothing else."

Realizing what she meant, Tristan stared at her in shock. "Are you kidding me? You really don't trust me because you were jealous."

"No, I don't trust you because I know that somehow you'll just hurt me again." Lucy said. "You done it so many times this season, and I'm tired of forgiving you."

"You're overreacting, you know that right?" Tristan asked her. He was upset, because she wasn't even going to try. She was getting all upset just because he had gotten cocky earlier in the show, and because he accidentally said he was sticking up for both her and Yin. It was stupid.

"I know I'm right." Lucy replied. "And from now on we're only contestants in a game show, nothing else. Not even friends."

There was no reply, and when she turned around Tristan was gone. The door leading to the Loser Class slammed closed.

Lucy turned back around, and she stared out the window, a teardrop fell from her eye.

**Loser Class- Randy, Michael, Alissa, and Tristan?**

The strangest thing had just happened. Tristan came barging out of the First Class, and marched straight into the confessional bathroom. It took the other three by surprise, but Randy had more important things to think about.

His only member of his alliance had thrown him in front of a bus. He was alone now, and had no strategy. This scared the daylights out of him.

Alissa sneered at him, knowing her plan had worked. Randy would come crashing down without an alliance.

The three of them sat there, not bothering to talk to each other.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Ugh, I really don't know what to do anymore. Lucy's being a big idiot for no reason at all! She can give up on everything, but I'm not."

Michael's voice came from outside. "Are you alright in there man?"

"I'm just peachy." Tristan replied.]

**Texas**

"Give a big ol' howdy to big ol' Texas." Chris said in a very bad accent.

They had landed in the middle of a Texas desert. Cacti and large rocks surrounded them. Unlike Egypt, the sand appeared to have a darker color.

The contestants each stood far away from each other. All except Michael, who stood in the middle awkwardly.

"Wow is there that much tension none of you joked about my accent?" Chris asked them. When there was no respond he said "Wow you guys really are boring. We should have rigged the votes yesterday."

When there still wasn't a reply he added "If none of you talk, there's no show. Which means all of you will lose. So get to talking!"

A large amount of babbling filled the air, and Chris roared in anger.

"I expected much more from our final five!" Chris raged.

"Chris, just tell us about the challenge." Michael said annoyed.

"I wouldn't usually reply to that since it's you Michael, but okay!" Chris said. "I like to welcome the five of you to our finale!"

"What?" They all asked, this time with interest.

"Today's the last episode?" Randy asked, an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Well technically no." Chris explained. "It's a three part finale! Which means this challenge will last, wait for it, three episodes!"

"What's the point of this?" Tristan asked. "If we continued with the old routine, we still would have three episodes left."

"It makes things more exciting you boring kid!" Chris replied. "Also, this challenge will allow anybody to win the grand prize! Even Michael!"

"Hey!" Michael whined.

"What's the challenge?" Alissa asked nervously.

"We've had so many races this season, so I figured why not end it with another one?" Chris asked. "And this time we made it more epic! It's a race from Texas all the way to Guatemala!"

"That sounds long." Tristan complained. "It'll probably take us two weeks!"

"Don't worry; we have cartoon magic on our side!" Chris explained.

"What?" Tristan asked in bewilderment.

"Now to go over the rules," Chris ignored him. "You can use any source of transportation except for planes and helicopters!"

"Well that sucks." Michael said.

"Also, I've placed a little bit of traps throughout this race." Chris said. "If you get caught in any of them, you're out of this game!"

The contestants groaned, but Chris just continued. "Here, take these GPS's. They'll tell you where the finish line is. Also, they'll tell you the route to the finish line. You leave the route; we take no responsibility on your actions!"

"Wow Chris, you're so nice!" Alissa said sarcastically.

"Thank you, girl!" Chris said happily. "So what are you all waiting for? Get started! We have people all over the world watching this!"

"We're just supposed to run?" Lucy asked.

"No, we put some bikes over there." Chris explained as he pointed to five bikes on a rack. Michael, Lucy, Alissa, and Randy ran to them, but Tristan stood behind.

"I can't ride a bike Chris!" He said in panic.

"Are you joking? Everyone knows how to ride a bike!" Chris said. "It's like inhuman to not know how to!"

"No one ever taught me!" Tristan said quickly, as he watched the other four other contestants pedal away. "Do you have anything else?"

"Well we do have a pair of old roller blades." Chris explained. "If you want to use those?"

"I have no other choice!" Tristan explained. "Just give me them!"

Chris snapped his fingers, and an intern ran out with the old, beat down pair of roller skates.

"I hope they fit." Tristan said as he took them and put them on. "Wait for me you guys!" He called as he started to skate away.

"Wow, this really is going to be interesting!"

**Challenge**

The five contestants pedaled and in skated their way through the rocky desert of Texas. At first, it was hard to get accustomed to, but they each got used to it.

Alissa, Michael, Lucy, and Randy were all riding side to side, though each of them was secretly trying to get ahead. Tristan was a little far behind. The roller blades had helped him catch up to the others.

They were going so fast that sand was flying into their faces. It stung, but they each got used to it after a while. The cacti, desert animals, and gas stations all flew by quickly as they traveled further.

"Well this is fun." Michael panted. He looked at the others, but none of them replied.

The sun was shining on each of them. The sun blazed into their eyes, and it combined with the sand, making seeing even harder.

As they traveled a bit more, Lucy and Alissa both noticed railroad tracks. The two girls nodded to each other, and started to pedal near them.

Randy, who couldn't see the tracks from where he was, stared at the two girls curiously.

"What are you two doing?" Randy asked them.

Alissa looked at him and laughed. "You'll see soon enough."

Not understanding what she meant, Randy decided to pedal even harder. Soon enough, he understood.

The sound of a horn filled the air, and as Randy turned around he saw it. It was a train, an enormous black old fashioned train speeding down the train tracks.

"No," Randy screamed as he realized what they were planning. He started to race towards them, but he knew he'd never make it.

The train continued, and soon enough it reached up to the girls.

"Now!" Alissa screamed, and both of them reached out and grabbed a handle. The train rushed forward, until it was out of view.

"Randy's screwed now!" Randy said angrily. "How could he ever catch up to a train!"

"Hey guys, where did Lucy and Alissa go?" Tristan asked. He had finally caught up to Michael and Randy. "These things are really useful after you get the hang of it."

"They boarded the train." Randy said, but he didn't look at him.

"Well that sucks!" Tristan complained. "None of us will win now!"

"Speak for yourself." Randy said.

Tristan groaned, and then looked at one of the gas stations and gasped. "Horses!" He shouted.

Tristan changed direction, and started skating towards them. Randy and Michael heard, and realized that horses would be way better than crummy bikes.

Tristan rushed up to one of the horses. It was brown, with a golden mane. He popped off his skates, and climbed onto it.

"Sorry man, but I really need this horse!" Tristan called to one of the cowboys, as he whipped the reins, and the horse went charging forward.

[Confessional: Tristan: "I hope this horse doesn't kill me or something. You all know how bad I am with animals."]

Michael and Randy broke their bikes in front of the other two horses. They managed to get on before the three angry cowboys could reach them. Soon they were off too.

**Challenge- Alissa and Lucy**

The two girls had climbed into one of the train cars after their brave stunt. And this train car was filled with none other than…cows.

"Ugh, these things stink!" Alissa said as she held her nose.

"Don't call them things!" Lucy retorted. "There all amazing! Maybe we can get some milk while we're riding this train!"

"There's no way I'm drinking that." Alissa said as she sat down on a stool.

"You drink milk almost every day!" Lucy said.

"I know, but it's just not the same." Alissa explained. One of the cows farted, and Alissa groaned. "Maybe we should go to another car."

"And get caught by one of the workers? I think not." Lucy said.

Alissa sighed, and threw her head in her hands. "I just wish this game was over already."

"So do I, especially after what happened back in that plane." Lucy said sadly. He sat in a pile of hay, while she continued to pet one of the cows.

"What do you mean?" Alissa asked, noticing the change of tone in her voice.

"Well it's just that Tristan and I had an argument." Lucy explained.

"Anything juicy?" Alissa asked.

"Well…not really." Lucy continued.

_DING!_

"You've got to be kidding me." Alissa said as she face palmed.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this one." Lucy said, as she grabbed a nearby guitar.

~ Fifteen ((Fifteen by Taylor Swift)) by Lucy:

**Lucy: **You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know I haven't seen you around, before"  
hanks  
'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
And you're dancing round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin round but  
In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine

And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la .. la la la la la .. La la la la la

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors. ~

"Wow, you're really good!" Alissa said.

"Thanks." Lucy replied quietly.

"So, continue! What happened with you and Tristan?" Alissa asked. She took a second and thought about the song she sung, and added. "He didn't say that he loved you, right?"

"No, he didn't say that." Lucy said. "I just told him that we couldn't be friends anymore."

"Why?" Alissa asked in shock.

"Because…I realized that I actually do like him. More than just a friend." Lucy told her. "And I can't risk a relationship on this show."

"Relationships on game shows can be…tricky I guess, but you can't just give up on your feelings." Alissa said.

"It's not only that, I can't trust him anymore." Lucy continued. "He makes so many stupid mistakes…"

"Lucy, I have a boyfriend back home, and I can tell you from experience that all guys are stupid!" Alissa explained. "We just have to deal with it."

"They really are?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

"Of course!" Alissa said. "This is why you shouldn't give up on Tristan, because no matter what you do, someone is always going to hurt you!"

What she said had made sense, but Lucy still wasn't sure. "I'll think about it." She replied.

"Take all the time you need." Alissa said. "We have a long trip ahead of us."

**Challenge- Chris**

Chris looked out of the window of a helicopter his intern was flying. From his view he could see the large train that Lucy and Alissa were on chugging with blinding speed.

A few minutes after that, he saw Tristan, Michael, and Randy racing forward on the horses they had stolen.

"Well this is finally getting interesting!" Chris said as he looked into the camera. "But it looks like its end of the part one of the finale!"

"Will Lucy and Tristan ever patch things up? Will these five contestants be able to handle my upcoming traps? And who the heck is going to win this thing? Find out possibly on the next episode of Total Drama All Stars!"


	19. THE FINALE Part 2

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said from his passenger seat in his private helicopter. They were flying through the air over the dessert of Texas. "It was the start of the finale! But before any of that, Tristan and Lucy had a little tiff! Lucy ended their friendship, after she realized her feelings for him were too strong. After that, the final 5 took on our finale race: a race from Texas, all the way to Guatemala! So far Alissa and Lucy are in the lead, after they boarded a train. Tristan, Michael, and Randy are tied in last place, currently riding the horses they stole. Will anybody for my traps? Will Tristan and Lucy patch things up, after Alissa's talk with her? Find out everything, on this episode of Total Drama All Stars!"

**Challenge- Alissa and Lucy**

"Why did the train stop?" Alissa asked Lucy in panic as she felt the train jerk to a stop. The two of them were still in one of the train cars, chilling with the cows.

"I think it reached its destination." Lucy said. "We should leave."

""Damn," Alissa complained. "I was hoping that this thing would take us all the way to Guatemala! That would have made things so much easier. "

Suddenly Lucy gasped.

"What happened?" Alissa asked, as she looked at the girl's shocked face.

Lucy stared at her GPS. "We're off course, by a lot!"

"Are you serious?" Alissa asked as she face palmed.

"Yeah, by the time we get back, we'll be in last place!" Lucy said. "We need another source of transportation."

"Well I don't see any bikes around here, and we dumped ours back there!" Alissa replied.

"But we have something better." Lucy said, and a smile spread across her face.

"What do you mean?" Alissa asked. "Why are you smiling?"

Lucy laughed as she pointed to one of the cows.

"You're kidding me right?" Alissa asked in disbelief.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Lucy asked. Alissa shook her head. "Then pick out your cow, and let's get out of here!"

It took them a while to get the cows out unnoticed, but the girls were charging through the desert at a speed that quickly made up for that time.

It had been a long day, and Lucy and Alissa were already beginning to tire.

"Out of all things, Chris had to make this the last challenge!" Alissa complained.

"Oh, stop whining! This is actually really fun!" Lucy told her. She patted the cow she was riding. "I'm sure Mr. Horace here is having fun too!"

"Mr. Horace?" Alissa asked as she laughed.

"What?" Lucy asked in confusion. "He looks like a Horace!"

"Girl you love animals too much." Alissa joked. "What's this one called?" Alissa began to pet the one she was riding too.

"She looks like a Beatrice!" Lucy replied. "Yeah, that's her name! Beatrice!"

"Oh God." Alissa said, and the two girls laughed.

Soon enough, the two girls saw the others. Michael, Randy, and Tristan were still riding with the hoses they had stolen.

The girls caught up to them quickly, and they all started to laugh.

"Wow, that's quite the steed there." Randy joked as he pointed to the cow Alissa was riding.

"Well at least he looks better than you." Alissa retorted.

"Oh you have jokes now?" Randy asked. "We'll see who'll be laughing when Randy wins the million." Randy told her with a snicker.

"Only in your dreams, Randy." Alissa said, and she kicked the cow so it could go faster.

Lucy was trying to catch up to Tristan, but he kept avoiding her. He wasn't in the mood to be next to the person who hurt him.

And Michael was being Michael. He was just there examining the others.

After a while, the five contestants noticed a small old fashion town up ahead. The town looked like it was taken out of one of those old western movies. As they got closer, they saw a helicopter and Chris. He stood before them and ordered them to stop.

"In order to get through this town, you need to get off your, uh, rides." Chris said as he laughed.

"I don't see how any of that is fair." Michael said, as he and the others reluctantly got off their horses and cows.

"Well the people in this town like to shoot people who ride straight through on their animals." Chris explained. "Don't ask me why."

The contestants all gasped at the news.

"They have guns?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Well, yeah." Chris replied. "But I have good news for you all! Since we're still in Texas, there will be no song in the episode!"

"Thank God." Randy said, and the others agreed.

"Can we get our animals back once we're on the other side?" Tristan suddenly asked.

"No, but we have horses waiting for you all." Chris explained. As he watched the contestants walk off into the town, he added "Also, try not to get shot! We really don't need anyone else dying on this show!"

**Old Western Town**

As the contestants walked into the town, it was if as cued, a tumbleweed rolled across the dirt road.

"I thought that only happened in movies!" Michael said.

As they each walked in a little further, each of them felt like they traveled back in time. There were wagons, water barrels, old fashioned buildings, horses, and even a saloon.

"Wow, this place is epic." Tristan said.

Suddenly, Lucy walks up to Tristan and grabs his arm. "Tristan, we need to talk."

"Don't even bother." He replied, walking away towards the saloon.

[Confessional: Tristan: "Okay, I know that was harsh, but I'm not in a mood to hear her bring me down some more. Also, I'm thirsty as hell!"]

Tristan had walked into the saloon, and he noticed that it was filled with people. And not just any people, angry, violent cowboys.

His shyness started to take control of him, as every set of eyes turned to face him. Blushing a bit, he quickly walked to the front stand.

"Uh…c-can I get some water." He stuttered. "I have money." He added quickly, after seeing the bar tender smirk.

"We ain't sell water her' kiddo." He told him. "We only sell the good stuff her'."

"What's the "good stuff"?" Tristan asked. He was thirsty, and he just wanted something to quench it.

"Here's the good ol' stuff." The bar tender replied as he slammed a giant mug of beer on the counter.

"I can't drink that stuff!" Tristan complained. "I'm underage, and I'm in the middle of a game show!"

"Ya gettin' smart with me boy?" The bar tender asked furiously, causing Tristan to back up. As he did, he bumped into one of the other cowboys and caused him to spill his drink on his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" Tristan said quickly, and he backed up.

"Ya gonna pay for that kiddo!" the cowboy raged as he brought out a revolver and aimed it Tristan.

"Uh, it was nice visiting you guys, but I think it's time for me to leaaaaaaaaaave!" Tristan yelled as he charged towards the door. He ran out of the saloon, but bullets followed him. One of them hit the outhouse, while another hit a sign.

"Somebody help me!" Tristan screamed as he ducked behind a wagon.

Randy, who was paying no attention to Tristan's lunacy, charged straight forward. He was planning to get out of the town as quickly as possible!

As he ran, he saw a blur of brown, and something tugged at his feet. The powerful tug caused his feet to fly back, and he crashed into the ground face first.

As he endured the pain and looked up, he saw a cowboy holding a lasso.

"I knew this was too easy." Randy said as he started to untie to rope quickly, before the cowboy could reel him in.

He quickly got up, and brushed himself off. He started to run again, and as he ran he saw four water barrels rolling straight toward him. He picked up speed, and leaped over all four barrels with ease.

"You need to try harder than that Chris!" Randy said. He saw something shining to his right, and ducked. It was lucky that he did because three knives flew over his head and into one of the nearby houses.

Sighing, Randy got back up and ran out of the town. He saw the horses that Chris had mentioned, and quickly got on one. Soon he was galloping away.

"Crap, Randy's got a head start!" Alissa said in panic. "We need to leave now!" She turned to Lucy, but she shook her head.

"No, I need to find Tristan first. It's important." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Alissa asked.

"I'm positive." Lucy said, and she ran off in a opposite direction. Alissa shrugged and ran after Randy.

As she ran, she saw that Michael was attempting to get past the cowboy.

"Are you having trouble?" Alissa asked him with a snicker.

"Yeah, I am." Michael retorted. "He won't let me through! I guess he's mad that Randy got past him or something."

"I bet if we work together, we can fool this idiot." Alissa told him.

[Confessional: Alissa: "I need to do everything I can in order to catch up to Randy, even if it means teaming up with Michael."]

"I don't trust you." Michael said. "You and Randy could be in cahoots to get rid of me!"

"I promise you Michael, I'm not working with Randy at all." Alissa said sincerely.

[Confessional: Michael: "I don't really believe her, but do I really have a choice right now?"]

"Fine," Michael told her. "But how are we going to take him out? He can get us with that lasso of his before we even get close!"

Alissa thought for a moment. "I have an idea." Alissa said as she whispered into his ear.

"That's crazy!" Michael replied.

"But it's crazy enough to work!" Alissa added. "Follow my lead."

Alissa charged towards the cowboy, and Michael was soon behind her. Seeing them, the cowboy began to whip his lasso in a circular motion.

Alissa and Michael ran even faster, and before the cowboy could toss the rope, the two of them tackled him. The impact sent him flying straight through on of the houses and he knocked out cold.

"I can't believe that really worked!" Michael cheered.

"You can celebrate later." Alissa said quickly as he turned to the main road. "We need to catch up to Randy!"

Michael nodded, and the two ran. As they did, the barrels rolled fiercely at them. Alissa jumped over them easily, but Michael's shoelace got stuck under one, and he tripped. There was a loud ruckus, and Alissa stopped.

She turned to him and held out her hand. "Need some more help?"

Michael grabbed her hand and said "Thanks."

The two started again. "Duck," Alissa said suddenly, as three knives buzzed by.

"Why are pointy things always trying to kill me?" Michael asked with rage.

The two of them continued until they reached the horses. Michael and Alissa easily got on them, and Michael left.

Alissa stood behind and looked to see if Lucy was coming. When she didn't see her, she left too.

**Old Western Town- Lucy and Tristan**

Tristan was running down the main road when Lucy caught up to him. She grabbed him by the shoulder, and was out of breath.

"Can we please talk?" Lucy begged.

"I don't know if you can see, but I'm really busy right now!" Tristan told her as he jumped over the set of barrels. She did the same.

"Please?" Lucy begged.

"Just wait until we get to our horses!" Tristan said through his teeth, as knives flew past the two of them.

"Okay," Lucy said sadly. She knew he was angry at her, and she hated that.

Once they finally got to the two remaining horses, they both got on quickly. After a few minutes of travel, Tristan broke the silence.

"Now what's the thing that's so important?" He asked her. "Did you want to continue to say how much you hate me?"

"No…I didn't." Lucy told him as she starred down at the floor.

"Then what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to say that I was wrong." Lucy said quickly. After hearing this, Tristan made his horse stop. The two of them were a few feet from the border leading to Mexico.

"What did you say?" Tristan asked.

"I said that I was wrong, and I'm sorry!" Lucy said. She wasn't looking at him.

"Sorry for what?" Tristan asked with a smirk. He was enjoying this.

"I'm sorry I was a jealous bitch, and that I hurt you." Lucy continued. "If it wasn't right for you to do it to me, then it's not right the other way."

"It's okay Lucy." Tristan said more calmly, as he made the horse walk closer to her. "I forgive you. I guess I apologize for some of the stupid things I did too."

"There's one more thing though." Lucy added.

"What is it?" Tristan asked, but he was interrupted. Lucy had grabbed his shirt and kissed him. At first he was shocked, but soon he began to kiss back. It was intense and passionate, and everything he had been hoping for all season.

He grabbed the small of her back and pulled her in, and she hugged him. And then they separated. The two of them smiled and looked into each other's eyes, wishing that moment would never end.

But of course it did.

Suddenly a rope wrapped around Lucy's body, and she went flying backward. When she landed she was in front of two cowboys. One of them was preparing another lasso.

"Lucy!" Tristan yelled as he ordered the horse to run in her direction.

"No, forget about me!" Lucy screamed. "It's too late! Just go!"

He did as she said, but before he could get away, the other lasso wrapped around his chest and knocked him off his horse.

He fell to the ground with a loud thud, but clawed his way to the Mexican border.

"No, I've come too far for it to all end right now!" Tristan shouted as he pushed forward. But his strength gave out, and the cowboy pulled him until he was next to Lucy. Both cowboys tied the two up completely, and Tristan continued to squirm.

"Well looks like these two are goners!" Chris said as the helicopter landed. "This means they're only three contestants left in the game!"

"Chris this is not fair!" Tristan shouted. "We weren't even in the town!"

"Someone please gag that kid." Chris ordered and one of the cowboys stuffed their bandana into him mouth.

"Like I was saying," Chris continued. "Who will win? Will it be the evil mastermind Randy, the sweet, but assertive Alissa, or the forgettable one Michael? How the heck is this kid still in the game? Find out who wins next time on the epic conclusion of Total Drama All Stars!"

**Farewell to Lucy! But don't worry; everyone will be back in the next chapter. Also, I need you guys to go to my profile and vote in the poll! Vote for who you WANT to win! Between Michael, Alissa, and Randy! I'll be getting votes from school too, and Twitter. The finale will be on Wednesday, so try to get it in by Sunday! See you until then!**


	20. THE FINALE Part 3

**Well this is my last story with the ENYFA kids (not including Cowabunga Beach), and I like to thank all of you who've stuck with me since the very beginning. I appreciate it a lot, and it helped me realize that writing is a huge passion of mine. This story may not be perfect, and trust me it's not, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Before we begin, I'll like to give you some very pointless, but awesome fun facts about this season:**

**Michael is the only member of the Parrots and the Flamingos remaining in the game. **

**Alissa is the only girl left in the game.**

**Every double elimination so far has been a couple. (Noted already through Lucy.)**

**This has been my longest story ever, reaching up to 18 chapters! **

**If there wasn't a finale race, I would have made the final 3 Randy, Alissa, and Lucy. But Lucy and Tristan would have never gotten together, so I chose the race instead. **

**If I could do this story all over again, the final two would have been Demitrie and Maddie. Don't even ask. **

**Okay, enough of that. Let's get started with the final chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama All Stars," Chris said. He was sitting in a large chair, surrounded by the old contestants. In front of him was the finish line. "The race continued as the final five contestants came up upon an old western town. And I tell you, those cowboys were crazy! All five contestants managed to make it through the town safely, but it was the smoothing between Tristan and Lucy that got them captured and eliminated. Only three remain! Randy, Alissa, or Michael will be the winner of this game and the proud owner of one million smackers! Find out who wins on today's epic conclusion of Total Drama All Stars!"

**Challenge- Alissa, Michael, Randy**

After the three contestants passed the border, they each noticed a change in the environment. The sand was darker, and it was hotter.

Randy, who was in the lead, fanned himself as his horse speed forward. He looked at his GPS, making sure he was still on the correct trail.

Alissa and Michael were not far behind. The two were sweating from the heat, and were thirsty.

"Ugh, this race is so long." Michael complained as he started to pant. "I can't see anything ahead of us but Randy and heat waves."

"Stop talking." Alissa told him. "You'll dehydrate. And don't worry; I'm sure Chris is going to make us go through another town again."

"I hope so." Michael told her. "Hey, I wonder where Tristan and Lucy are."

"They must be further back." Alissa answered. "Hopefully they didn't kill each other, even though that'd actually be good for us."

Michael raised an eyebrow, as he stared at her. "You're weird man."

Alissa just sighed. She was working with Michael now, but she knew she had to get ahead of him somehow. But before then, they had to take out Randy.

Randy looked behind him, and saw the two of them. When he didn't see Tristan or Lucy, he smirked.

[Confessional: Randy: "Looks like the only real competition Randy had is gone. Well hopefully, but Randy is certain."]

Soon enough, the three of them finally saw the thing they hoped for the most. There was another town.

This one was larger from the last, and from the noise, much more populated. It seemed like a festival was going on, due to all the music and cheering.

"Finally," Michael shouted. "Now I can get something to drink!"

"You shouldn't be so happy Michael." Alissa told him. "That place could be even worse than the last!"

"Oh, the only thing we have to worry about here is swine flu." Michael replied. "Or maybe even Mexican jumping beans."

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Alissa laughed.

Randy had reached the entrance of the town first, but an intern holding a large iPad forced him to stop. Randy glared at him angrily, his nostrils flaring.

"You're going to make Randy lose his lead!" Randy hissed at him.

The just shrugged at pointed at the iPad, and then at the others. Soon Alissa and Michael had caught up to them.

"What's going on?" Alissa asked, as she looked at the intern curiously. He intern pointed at the iPad once again, but this time he turned it on.

Chris's face appeared, and he was smiling that crooked smile of his. "And here are our final three!" He said, and there was cheering coming from behind him.

"Final three," Michael asked confused. "What happened to Tristan and Lucy?"

"Well the two love birds got caught by my minions while they were kissing!" Chris said. He seemed eager to tell them about this. "They're out of the game, and now it's only you guys!"

"Aw, that's so romantic!" Alissa said.

"What amateurs." Randy snorted. The thought of losing one million dollars for a kiss was absurd to him.

"So why did you make us stop, Chris?" Michael asked.

"Well I had to tell you that they were got of the game" Chris started. "But I also need to tell you guys that you can use your horses in this city. And the finish line is at the exit!"

"Finally, we're almost done!" Michael cheered.

"You're forgetting that I have traps waiting for you in there." Chris said. "And they're specifically designed for each of you. Good luck." The screen went black.

"Things just got way more interesting." Randy said with a smirk as he looked at his competition, and they nodded.

**Finish Line**

"Welcome to the finish line everybody!" Chris yelled into the camera.

Once again he was sitting in a dark red seat, which was supposed to be a throne I guess. In front of s of him were too long white poles, and attacked to each end was a thin scarlet ribbon.

Three set bleachers lay behind him and giant pictures of each of the final three contestants over them. The ex-contestants were scattered among the bleachers.

In front of them all stood a giant television, and it showed the three remaining contestants entering the city.

"I'm here, with the fourteen people who were brutally kicked off the show!" Chris continued. "I know, you're wondering why the heck we cut off from the main event. Well, the producers think we should let the old contestants talk a bit, so we don't need another episode for a reunion."

"Everyone except Yin is here, because you know, she died." Chris continued. "So before this episode started, we asked each of the old players to sit under the picture of who they wanted to win. Take a look at them!"

Sitting under Randy's picture was Demitrie, Destiny, Raymond, and Genesis. They cheered as the camera focused on them.

"Let's go Randy, win this for us man!" Demitrie shouted.

The camera turned, and showed the people sitting on Michael's bleacher. They were Tristan, Lucy, Maddie, Leticia, and Chasen. Maddie sat far away from Chasen and Leticia, who were busy cuddling. Tristan and Lucy were holding hands, but both of them seemed a bit angry.

The camera turned once again, and showed that Danisha, Dayanna, Mariah, Saddiq, and Roberto were sitting under Alissa's picture.

"Come on Alissa, do it for my skirt yo!" Dayanna called out.

"So there you have it!" Chris said. "Looks like Randy has the least amount of fans."

"He sucks ass, that's why!" Saddiq shouted.

"Hey watch the language!" Chris shouted back. "This is a children's show! Sort of!"

"Well he is!" Saddiq continued.

"Just shut up kid." Chris replied. "Well some decisions made by the contestants surprised me. Like Raymond sitting under Randy's picture! What's up with that?"

"He played the game the smartest." Raymond replied. "The other two were just pawns. They just skimmed through the competition."

"I disagree, you shit!" Danisha yelled. "Alissa was playing Randy this whole time! And she helped her team a lot in the challenges!"

"I don't see how she played him." Raymond continued. "All she did was vote for him at the end. It really didn't do anything."

"Well at least she did better in the challenges!" Mariah said. "Randy hasn't won anything! All he did this season was backstab people and treat them like his toys."

"That's an excellent way to play the game." Raymond said evilly.

"Wow, I just asked one question and you all are about to kill each other!" Chris said in amazement. "Why couldn't you all be this interesting while you were in the game?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Chris, but I think the three of them are wrong." Tristan said. "It's obvious who should win. And that's Michael."

"Are you kidding me?" Destiny asked in disgust.

"You really think that the worst player this season should win?" Roberto asked.

"Well yeah!" Tristan continued. "I rather him win than asshole Randy, or his evil partner Alissa."

"He's also the nicest guy ever!" Lucy said. "And he almost went home like five times! I think fate agrees that he deserves it the most."

"He made it this far by luck." Genesis said. "Luck isn't a good enough reason to win! He had no strategy, no nothing!"

"Hold up, let me cut in." Chris said. "I want to know why Chasen choose Michael."

"Well that's easy" Chasen explained. "I hate the other two. Watching the season back, I saw that it's their fault that Leticia and I almost broke up."

"And they caused all this hate between us and Maddie." Leticia added.

"So I take it you guys haven't patched things up?" Chris asked.

"Not at all." Maddie said as she glared at them.

"Well like I was saying," Chasen continued. "They tried to take me away from my baby. And I would never root for them."

"Well looks like we're out of time." Chris said. "I'd love to continue, but we have to get back to our most interesting final three ever!"

**Challenge- Alissa, Michael, and Randy**

"This place is awesome!" Michael shouted as the three of them entered the town.

Unlike the other place, this place was filled with all kinds of people. There was a fiesta going on. Piñatas, food stands, and mariachi bands were all over the place.

People were partying in the streets, and little kids were running around shaking small maracas. There were tall buildings and stores, and the sky was sunny as can be.

"This place is annoying." Randy said, and kicked his horse on the side, telling it to move faster.

"Can you wait up?" Alissa asked desperately, as her and Michael strutted to keep up with him.

"I don't know if you both realize this, but Randy is trying to win a race here." Randy explained without turning back to look at them.

"About the race," Alissa ignored him. "I was thinking that we each crossed it at the same time! So we can share the money."

Randy turned to her and laughed. "You really expect me to fall for that? I wrote this book girl, you're just one of the characters." Alissa growled at him, realizing her plan had failed.

[Confessional" Alissa: "Tricking Randy is going to be harder than I thought it would be. I screwed now, but hopefully Michael will think of something!"]

Alissa turned around to see if Michael could give her any support, but he was gone.

"Hey, where did Michael go?" Alissa asked aloud. She looked everywhere but she just couldn't find him.

Randy smirked but didn't turn around. "He must have been killed by one of the traps. I pray that he did, that's one less annoyance I have to deal with."

"Don't say that!" Alissa shrieked in panic now. She still couldn't find him.

"Why do you even care?" Randy asked. "He's your competition. Is it that you're afraid of me? You're afraid of taking Randy on by yourself?"

"I care because I want him to come in second, after I win!" Alissa retorted. "And I can kick your ass right now if I wanted to."

"You're a big talker, but I don't see you taking any actions." Randy continued.

"Come over here so I can prove it to you then!" Alissa shouted. She darted the horse through the crowd of people, who were staring at the cameras in awe.

Randy was already two steps ahead of her, and had his horse speeding through the pedestrians, knocking some over in the process.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Alissa shouted to him.

Randy just laughed.

**Challenge- Michael**

He knew that this would probably cost him the game, but after they had entered the city, the smell of food was driving Michael up the wall.

He was starving and thirsty, and he knew he had to do something quick. He'd catch up with the other two as soon as he was done.

He looked around at all the food stands. On each one, a whole bunch of different Spanish food was being served. Michael's mouth started to water.

There was so much good food, but Michael only had enough for one meal. He had to make a smart decision.

That's when he saw it. There was a taco stand! What else could be more perfect for the situation? Tacos in Mexico!

He darted in the direction of the stand, his mouth watering along the way. He could smell the tacos, and as he got closer, he noticed there was a pitcher of lemonade too.

When he finally arrived, Michael started to scarf down all the tacos, barely stopping to take a breather. Ten minutes later, mostly all of the tacos were gone, and the lemonade container was empty. Michael lay passed out on the floor and burped.

"Wow, this is too good to be true." Michael groaned. "Guess I better pay for all of this."

Just then he realized something, there was no cashier at the table! Which probably meant…it was a trap!

Michael jerked his head up, and gasped as a net fell right on top of him. He struggled to get out, but he was so full it was useless.

Just then the same intern from outside appeared beside him, still holding the iPad. It was turned on, and showed Chris laughing his head off.

"I can't believe you actually fell for that!" Chris said hysterically. "I knew you didn't belong in this final three. What a shame."

"This isn't fair, Chris!" Michael whined. He tried to ignore what Chris had just said. "Please, just give me one more chance! I've come so close!"

"Life isn't fair Michael, and it looks like your luck has just ran out." Chris said. "You're out of the game. Follow Billy here back to the finish line, and let's see who wins this."

Michael sighed as the intern, or Billy, started to take the net off of him. He had just lost a million bucks for tacos, but he knew it was sort of worth it. They were the best tacos _ever!_

**Challenge- Alissa and Randy**

Alissa was huffing and puffing as he leaned forward on her horse. Her gaze was looked dead on at Randy, and she was determined to catch up with him.

Randy could tell how hard she was trying, and it amused him. He was a bit worried though, because it was hard moving through the town with all the damn Mexicans that were there.

Some of the little kids pointed at him and waved. Randy stared daggers at them, and they ran away crying. He just laughed.

"I'm going to destroy you!" Alissa called to him. "And after I win, I'm forcing you to miss my ass."

"Oh just shut up." Randy replied quietly as he kicked the horse to go forward.

The two of them moved through the crowd of people. The fiesta continued as they went along. A concert was occurring, Alissa noticed. The singer had a really nice voice.

As they continued, Alissa saw something that forced her to stop. She couldn't believe it. The one person she wasn't expecting to see was there. She had to make sure.

"J-Jalen?" Alissa called out. "Is that really you?"

There standing in the crowd with a grin on his face was none other than Alissa's boyfriend, Jalen.

"Yeah, it's really me. It's sad that you couldn't recognize me." He told her.

"What are you doing here?" Alissa asked. She never would have thought he'd be in Mexico. "Are you here to cheer me on?"

"Yeah, Chris invited me." Jalen said. "And he paid me twenty bucks just to stand here!"

"What?" Alissa asked in disbelief, and then she realized. It was one of Chris's traps! She had stopped, and now she realized she was really far away from Randy!

"I gotta go!" Alissa shouted to Jalen as she forced the horse forward. She had to win, no matter what.

Up ahead, Randy noticed that Alissa had fallen behind. He smiled; the sense of victory was coming to him.

"This is just too easy." He told himself. "This game was just made for Randy."

As he trotted along, a giant mirror caught his eye. It was an odd place for a mirror to be. The humongous mirror was placed in front of one of the stores.

Randy was his head away, he couldn't get distracted. But it was calling for him. He could just hear it saying his name.

"_Randy, please look at me. You know you want to."_ It seemed to say.

Randy felt his head turning, and tried to force it back. "Must not…look at…mirror." The horse suddenly stopped, and Randy's head snapped to where the mirror was. He started to make poses with his face for the next couple of minutes, and then he heard Alissa rush by.

"No!" Randy cried as he realized what had happened. He pushed his horse forward and caught up to Alissa easily.

"I can't believe you stopped to look at yourself in the mirror!" Alissa laughed.

"It doesn't matter. Randy is still going to beat you." Randy said, not even bothering to look at her. They both rushed forward, and saw something they both were waiting for.

The finish line!

They gasped and ordered their horses to go faster. It was neck and neck, but neither of them managed to be ahead of the other.

The finish line was a few meters away now, and the two contestants were more determined than ever. They were both so close. One fatal move would cost them everything.

Then there was a flash of silver!

Randy noticed it first, and ducked. It was obviously aimed at him. The hook flew over his head and attached to Alissa's shirt collar. She flew back off of the horse, and crashed to the ground.

"Alissa, no!" Saddiq cried. He was holding a fishing rod in his hand, and noticed that his plan had failed. And now Alissa was going to lose everything because of him.

Randy turned back and saw Alissa on the floor. He laughed, and he eagered his horse ahead.

The finish line was a few inches away, and then…

Randy passed it!

"THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ALL STARS IS…RANDY!" Chris yelled from his seat. Confetti filled the air, and there were some cheers and boos from the ex-contestants.

"Yes, Randy knew this was going to happen!" Randy shouted cheerfully as he hopped off the horse. "The money is mine, all mine!"

Chris walked up to him and handed him a suitcase. "Here's your million dollars kid, thank you for a great season!"

"You go Randy!" Demitrie called from the stands.

"I can't believe he won." Tristan said sadly. "Out of all people!"

"I'm so sorry Alissa!" Saddiq said as he helped his friend up. "I was trying to help you win, but I ruined everything!"

Alissa looked at him, and frowned. "It's okay Saddiq. I guess it just wasn't meant for me to win. Second place is pretty good anyway." She said as she looked at Michael, who was sitting on her bleacher.

"As the winner, you have to sing a victory song!" Chris said. "Or we take the money back, it's in your contract."

"Fine, Randy's so happy now he'd do anything!" Randy said as he took the mike from Chris.

_DING!_

The Time of Randy's Life (Time of my Life by the Black Eyed Peas) by Randy:

**Randy: **Randy had  
The time of his li-i-ife  
And he never felt this way before-fore  
And Ihe swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to me

Oh, Randy had  
The time of his li-i-ife  
And he never felt this way before-fore  
And Ihe swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to me

Randy had  
The time of his li-i-ife  
And he never felt this way before-fore  
And Ihe swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to me

Oh, Randy had  
The time of his li-i-ife  
And he never felt this way before-fore  
And Ihe swear-wear  
This is tru-u-ue  
And I owe it all to me

Dirty bit! ~

"You go Randy, yo!" Dayanna cheered him on.

"This is just awesome!" Randy shouted, and the people from the town suddenly started to cheer for him.

"Well there you have it!" Chris said into the camera as Randy held the suitcase over his head. "This has been an amazing season! Let's give another round of applause to our new winner Randy! This is the end; let's see where the future takes us! Goodbye everybody!

END

**This is it then? Once again, thanks for reading. The creators of Lucy, Chasen, and Maddie: I'll see you again in Cowabunga Beach! I'll have everything posted up for it in mid-June, so keep checking back for it! Peace out everyone, and may we all continue to love Total Drama!**


End file.
